


Marriage

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 89,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: From the day they met to their final breath what exactly brought them together. How did they grow? What's this weird feeling? Why are we perfect together? Rated 'M' for future chapters.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the meeting  
After I came from trying to get pass the fire I came upon a large man. He was attacking my friends. I tried attacking him, but nothing worked. He then asked about my power pole, and turns out he knew my grandpa. Wow! Someone knew my grandpa! This is amazing. Shortly after he asked me to find Master Roshi, and also his daughter, Chichi. He then told me about something about marrying. Whatever that means. I didn’t think much about it. I then flew off to find this Chichi, and go to Master Roshi.  
As I flew around, till I heard a scream and went to the nose. Just as was approaching I could have sworn I saw that Yamcha person, driving away. When I made it to the small blue and pink figure, I noticed this person looked like that photo that guy showed me. “Hey, are you Chichi?”  
They gave me a weird look, and asked how did I know them. I told them their dad sent me, and to take you to Master Roshi. I told them to get on nimbus so we could go. They pulled my tail to get on; I felt my energy leave me and a sharp pain up my back. I fell off nimbus when they got on. I told them about my tail, and they apologized. Shortly we started heading to Roshi’s.  
As we rode I was curious if they were a boy or a girl. Using my foot, I tapped to see if they had ball, and she didn’t. “Oh, so you are a girl. I couldn’t tell.” She screamed and pushed me off nimbus. I fell on the ground hard, and she slammed into a large rock. Once we both continued on our way, she apologize for pushing me. “It hurt you know.” When I looked back, she was smiling.   
…  
As I ran for the Trex I started panicking. Why did I agree to find this Master Roshi person? I understand I have to save my home, but why me. I got scared, since it was getting closer. I shot my blade at it, and it was slice in two. It was so gross I used the laser from my helmet to dispose of it. Then when I turned around this weird looking guy commented me, on what I did. I got scared. “My daddy told me to never speak to strangers.” I was about to shoot him with my laser, till I felt a sharp pain to my neck. Everything went black.  
I don’t long I was out, but I felt someone shaking me awake. When I open my eyes it was the guy again. To top it off, he knew my name. He then told me that he loved me. “Wait, are you telling the truth?” He then turned around and gave me this funny look. Shortly after he got in his car and drove away. “I thought you loved.” I said in a sad whisper. I was actually starting to feel like I would cry, till I hear someone ask if I was Chichi.  
When I looked up to him, he looked kind of cute. “Don’t tell me, you came to tell me you love me, too.” He looked confused, and then went to tell me about that my father sent him. I was slightly disappointed, but was also happy to be reminded what was my goal. He then told me to get on his funny cloud. It was soft and fluffy. I was having some trouble, he asked if I needed help. I noticed some type of rope and told him I was ok, as I pulled the rope.   
Once I got on, he fell off. Why’s that? He then told me that was his tail. I apologized for not knowing, and for hurting him. He forgave me and we were off. As we flew over the desert I felt something tap my female parts. How dare he! I pushed him off, but soon found myself thinking maybe he was showing he liked me. That thought ended when I crushed into a rock.  
The rest of the ride I was giggling. He was just so cute. Maybe when we’re older we could marry each other. Oh, wouldn’t that be nice. We could do stuff that I read in those magazines. Like holding hands, hugging, and play together. Oh, maybe even do those romantic stuff, like in the movies. I just was getting more and more excited, the more I thought about it.  
We had so much fun flying to this Roshi place. I even saw the ocean. It was so cool. The world is so huge. I wonder if papa would let me travel on my own. If not, maybe, just maybe I could ask papa to let me travel with this boy, named Goku. Oh, it would be so amazing if he said yes. But knowing papa, he’ll say now.   
Goku seemed to lost and asked this weird fish for directions. This was just so cool. We then came upon this small island, with a pink house. “Master Roshi!” called out Goku. Soon appeared a weird old man, with a turtle shell on his back. Goku said it was Master Roshi, but I didn’t believe he was. So, I said I should test him to see if he’s the real deal.  
I found he was, and was yelled at. Soon after, he took Goku aside to talk to him. While they talked, I looked the small island in wonder. Maybe this place would be nice to visit, to go swimming and enjoy the sun. After all, I never went to the beach before, or even to an island. I stood at Fire Mountain my whole life, and it’s now that I see all this cool stuff. I wish papa let me go on adventures, and have fun. But papa knows best, and after this I have to stay home.  
…  
Once me and Master Roshi finish talking about Bulma going on a walk with him, I called out to Chichi that we’re leaving. When I looked at her, she was making faces. At one second smiling, another frowning. But I didn’t put much thought into it. As we flew back to her home, I did notice she was very quiet. Along this trip she wasn’t that quiet, but returning to her home she was noticeably quiet. I was going to ask till she spoke up.  
“I don’t think I asked, but why are you helping me and my papa?”  
“Well, you see, me and my friends are trying get this thing, called a dragon ball. Ox King said he think he saw one among his treasure. I couldn’t get pass the fire. So we agreed to help each other. I help him put out the fire, and he’ll let us take the dragon ball. Simple as that.” I don’t think she liked my answer. She looked sad, I didn’t like that. “Hey, wanna play while my friends look for the dragon ball, once the fire is out?” Her face light up with a super big smile and she agreed.  
“Like a date?”  
I was confused, but I figured that was a type of game or something. “Yeah.” I didn’t think her face would glow, as her smile grew. It grew to were even her eyes shined with joy. I never seen someone do that before, it was nice. I liked it. Come to think about it, I think I like her. She was nice, and she can fly nimbus, when my other friends couldn’t. And the way she smelled was also nice.  
…  
After Master Roshi used his Kamehameha wave to put out the fire, I tried it out before I left with Chichi to play. She took me to this huge flower field, that looked over a shiny lake. I was amazed. Then I notice there was a lone tree, on a hill. Chichi was standing against the tree, and smiling. There was a shade of pink crossing her face; why is that. I then asked her what we were supposed do for this ‘date’? She giggled and said how the boy was supposed to persuade the girl to do something enjoyable.   
I thought I got it. Something enjoyable, maybe she mean like sparring. I went in with a punch. She moved just in time, and my hand left an imprint on the tree. We ended up sparring till Oolong came to get me. As I got in the back seat of the new car, Chichi asked me if I would I make her my bride. I didn’t know what that was, and told her. But I don’t think she believed me, as she fidget with her fingers and the pink on her face returned. Maybe she’s talking about food. Whatever it was it made her smile, so maybe it’s a good thing. “Sure Chichi.” With that she did the glowing thing again, and it made me feel like I did something special.  
I silently promised myself that I’ll come back. If not for whatever a bride was, but at least to see Chichi make that smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Red Ribbon  
Fighting these army guys is getting me hungry. On top of that, that Pilaf guy tricked me. Maybe I should eat something before I go fight them again. I just so happened to land in an apple tree. I started taking apples and munched away till I hear a faint giggling noise. I popped my head from behind the leaves to see, and there I saw “CHICHI!” Oh boy, it feels like a long time since I saw her.   
She looked around confused, I guess she can’t see me. Before I jumped out of the tree, I grabbed two apples, maybe she’ll want one. As I jumped and ran to her, I called her name again. When I reached her, she surprised me by slapping my shoulder. She did so hard I flew and hit the tree. That was pretty funny. Yet I heard her say something about being more lady like. “That’s ok.” I ran back to her, and finally noticed she had flowers in her hands.  
I then offered her the apple. “For me?” I nodded my head. “Thank you.” After we ate the apple, we sat under the tree. She began talking stuff, and I was starting noticed I was feeling sleepy. I ended up falling asleep to her voice. It was relaxing, and I don’t know why.  
…  
As I was talking about our future wedding and having a house full of kids, I didn’t notice he fell asleep. Oh me, he looks cute when he’s sleeping. Papa said I couldn’t touch boys, and couldn’t have a boyfriend, but this was just to perfect to pass up the opportunity. I reached out to touch his hair, and before I could touch, he moved. I got scared and pulled back.   
He looked so peaceful. I don’t want to wake him. I ended up laying down next time, and was slowly falling asleep. But there was a big noise that woke him up, and shocked me. We looked around and there, across the lake, we saw smoke coming from my home. Goku called for his cloud and we went to see if papa was alright.  
When we got there, there were a lot of scary men, with the Red Ribbon army banner. Goku didn’t seem worry, but he did seem on edge. He was able to scare the army away. He’s so strong, it’s so cool. Makes me wanna be strong too. I already knew I was strong, but seeing him makes me want to be stronger. After the army left, papa asked Goku to stay for our wedding feast. I don’t think he understood that part, and just wanted to eat. While he ate papa told him about these three people, and one dressed like him.  
Goku went on saying something about someone named Emperor Pilaf, and then left. As me and papa watched him leave, I told papa how I can’t wait for our wedding. And I how I would make him so happy, and he’ll do the same. The sunset just added more to the magic feeling I had. Papa kept asking me if I was sure that Goku was the one. I didn’t have any doubts in my mind.  
…  
After I chased away those army guys, I checked to see how the Ox King and Chichi were doing. They said they were ok, and Ox King said something about food. I didn’t hear the rest the moment food was mention. Let’s just say, my stomach made a grand entrance. We laughed and the I sat down to eat.  
As I ate Ox was talking about someone who looked like me, and Chichi told him how it couldn’t be. Since I was with Chichi that whole time. From what Ox said it sounded like the Pilaf gang. I told them who they were, and continued eating. The food was super yummy. I didn’t hear what the other two were talking about, but Chichi voice sounded nice. I didn’t understand why I felt or thought that way, but I tried to focus on the food at hand.  
After I finished, I got up and rushed to leave. I still had my grandpa’s dragon ball to find. On my way out, Chichi said something about wedding. “I’ll try some next time.” I shouted back as I left through the doors. I faintly heard her say that wedding wasn’t food. I was going to go back and ask what it was, but I really need to find that ball. I’ll just ask her next time.  
…  
It’s been months since I’ve seen Goku, I hope he’s ok. During these months I asked papa to train me. After days of pleading and begging he agreed. We were just coming back from our spar, when a castle worker walked up to us. He told us, how news break out, that a young boy defeated the Red Ribbon army. When I heard this, a huge smile slowly made its way to my face.   
Maybe it was my Goku who defeated them. Oh, that was so amazing. In turn, it encouraged me even train harder. Maybe I could enter the 22nd tournament, if papa let me. It would be nice to show off my strength, and maybe have fun with Goku, if he’s there. After my papa talked with the worker, we started walking to the dining hall. Once we sat down to eat, I decide to start asking papa.  
“Papa, would it be alright if I entered the next tournament?”  
I notice he stopped midway in lifting his chopsticks before he answered. “Dear, why would you want to join the tournament?” I wonder if I should tell him because of Goku, or the other reason. I chose the other.  
“I wanna test my strength against other fighters, papa. I wanna know if I’m strong enough.” After that he looked away, and the room fell silent. I just knew it, he’s going to say no. “Actually, never mind papa.” With that I left, and went to my room. By now, I noticed I barely touched my food, but it was ok.  
In my room, I went over to my dresser. Inside one of them, I pulled out a picture frame, and went over to my bed. I hugged the frame before I started talking.   
“Mama, I have so much to tell you. I know I haven’t spoken to you in a while, but I don’t know what to do. You see, there’s this sweet boy, his name is Goku. He’s so strong, and brave, and very sweet. Papa said that he knew Goku’s grandpa, Gohan. I asked papa if Gohan ever told him about Goku, of it Gohan knew about me. Whenever I ask papa looks away, and let me that he never knew. When I ask, why keeps turning away from me, he tells me because he doesn’t like to talk about Gohan. Papa says, it’s because it makes him sad. Mama, papa still treats me like a child. I could never do what I want to do.   
“Papa said that after a while I will have to learn how to be a proper lady. I think I am proper. I have good manners, I respect everyone. I even holding my tongue when adults are talking. It gets me so mad. Papa also said soon I won’t be able to wear my armor anymore, because it’s not proper. But I can’t help it, especially when I found out this armor belonged to you.” I could feel tears sliding down my face. “Mama, I wish you were alive. Maybe you would have known what to tell me to feel better. Mama, I don’t want to tell papa that…” I started to sob. “That I… that I don’t want to rule the kingdom. I don’t feel like that’s for me. But papa won’t hear it. What can I do for him to see that?” I fell asleep crying that night.  
…  
After getting the dragon balls from the base I was about to fly to West City, since the dragon radar seems broken. Not too long that I got on nimbus I heard my name. I looked down, and there were my friends. Then I saw Bulma, and rushed in. after she looked at the radar, she said it wasn’t broken. Then Master Roshi mention someone named Baba. Whoever that was, could help me find the last dragon ball. I got really excited that I get to bring back my friend’s dad.   
Before we set off to Baba and we went to a town. Apparently my gi was so torn from all the fighting, that I needed another one. While the tailor was making my new clothes, I went off to get Upa. Once I got Upa and a new gi we all set out to find Baba. Once there, we found out if we couldn’t pay that we had to win 5 fights to get our fortune told. I was being super hopeful this turns out well. After all, it’s my fault Upa father was killed. That fight left me feeling angry and guilty. Angry at myself for not being able to stop Tao, and angry at Tao for bring innocent people into our fight. The guilt still felt heavy, and I wanted to do everything to make it up to Upa and his father. Especially since, they too helped me out.  
During the final match I was getting a weird feeling about this fighter. It felt so familiar, and his scent was comforting. It’s like I knew this person, but where? It almost feels like a dream. During our fight I felt he was mocking me. I was getting angrier and angrier as he kept countering my every attack. I wasn’t going to let him win.  
Then he did something I never excepted. He grabbed my tail. He used my weakness against me. The pain was so unbearable I silently begged it would end. The pain was so much I couldn’t think, or speak. All I could do was feel, feel every ounce of pain from everything. From the tail pulling, being thrown around, being slammed to the floor. I heard muffles, could that be my friends? I wasn’t sure. Then suddenly my tail snapped.   
When it did, I finally had enough strength to stumble. “Why you do that for?!” I was so enraged I was going to attack him for what he did. How dear he! Then he said he gives up. NO! Don’t give up! Give me right to out lash my furry. He took off his mask, and I couldn’t believe it. “Grand… grand… grandpa?” I felt my body shake as he said it was him.  
I ran to him, my anger replaced with over joy seeing grandpa again. Then for the first time since his death, I cried. I didn’t want to let him go. He looked to my friends and complimented them. But I wish he could see all my friends. I was going to tell him about that I met his old training friend, Ox King, and tell him about Chichi. But I was reminded that I had a fortune to claim. Maybe, if I ever get another chance, I’ll tell you grandpa, I’ll tell you about Chichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The King  
The day was coming, and I was tempted to leave my village to go. But one look in the mirror told me otherwise. These few months dad didn’t leave me alone. He made maids teach me all the proper ways to be a lady. He even threaten me that he’ll destroy my armor. How horrible, but I must keep face. When I wasn’t forced into dress and had piles of make up on, I was socializing at one of dad’s many parties. Some of the guess even brought their sons. Which they would try to ask for my hand. I happily decline, stating I was promise to Goku.   
My father did not like this. He kept telling me to stop believing in those fairytales. Whenever he did, I left the castle for weeks. During those weeks I trained heavily, I improved my skills. And just when I was going to make my way to start heading to the tournament, he stopped me. So here I am, dress in whatever you call this, a qipao. It’s blue with gold flower patterns. I do like how it looks on me, but it didn’t feel me.  
As I was doing my dancing lessons I was allowed to listen to the tournament, over the radio. It was the only compromise me and father agreed on. Whenever the announcer mention Goku I stopped. This happen a few times, and it angered father. He warned, unless I get through the lessons without stopping or the radio goes. How, troublesome. So, I continue dancing. It was when they announced the winner that I stopped one final time.   
This is because I became enraged. There was no way my Goku could have lost, if it wasn’t for the stupid car! My father was walking up to me when I took the stupid books off my head, and stormed out the dancing hall. This is just so unbelievable! I locked myself in my room.   
I angerly paced within my room. I was so angry I throw down frames, and punched the mirror hanging on my door. After that punch, I sat on my bed crying. I didn’t know if I was because Goku lost or because I wasn’t there to watch the fight. Without knowing it I had fallen asleep. When I woke up again it was night, and I finally unlocked my door. I was going to get one of the maids to help clean the mess, but stopped in my tracks at what I saw. It was dad, on the floor, against the wall sleeping. Moments like these reminds me he does care for me, and that I would always be his little girl. I woke him up, and we ended up cleaning and talking all night long.  
…  
I… I… I JUST CAN’T BELIEVE IT! HE’S DEAD! WHY?   
I started feeling tears flooding my eyes. NO! There’s no time for tears! I need to find out who did this. THEY’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! THEY’RE GOING TO PAY FOR EVER CROSSING ME! I grabbed my power pole, my friends tried to stop me. I pushed pass them and got the dragon radar from Bulma. I’LL FIND YOU!  
When I caught up to Krillin’s killing I felt my blood rushing, and I just saw red. HOW DEAR HE! I went in for an attacked. Soon enough he beat me. How could this happen? What am I going to do? Soon I could smell something cooking. My hunger was currently stronger than my resolve. I found the source of the smell, and ate. When I finished came out some strange guy.   
He ended up helping me take down the killer, and to my disgust he ate him. Was this how Bulma felt when I offered her the centipede when we first met? Now I can’t make fun of her anymore. Me and Yajrobe went in search of King Piccolo, the one who sent for Krillin’s and other fighters’ deaths.   
When we first encountered him I was once again outmatched. Then we heard from Master Roshi to seek help from Korin. After going through a weird place, and feeling like I could die from drinking the Ultra Divine Water. But after I recovered, I felt my strength tenfold. And once again I went in search of that monster. Before I left, Korin gifted me another flying nimbus, since my other one was destroyed.  
One my way to King Piccolo, I heard a familiar scream. I went to investigate, and it was no other than Chichi. Ignoring the soldiers behind us, Chichi and I were having a small catchup. I commented that she grown, like her height. We shared a smiled before the soldiers reminded me, that I have something important to take care of. I quickly dispose the soldiers, and they told me where Piccolo was located.  
One last parting words with Chichi, and then I headed to Kings Castle. There me and that monster had over battle. This time I wasn’t leaving without coming out the victor. So, I did, but the price of my body and the destruction of a city. With the help of Yajrobe, we went back to Korin Tower. There I was healed, and found out there was a way to bring back my dead friends. There was hope yet. And what I came face to face I was not prepared for.  
I burst into rage was I saw that green face. I was already prepared to attack, when this Popo character stopped me. He then explained what was going on. To top it off, I agreed to 3 years of training, just so my friends could come back. I was so happy I almost forgot I couldn’t see them be revived. Now I question, am I really ready for this. The promise to get stronger and an ultimate battle had me excited. This excitement was stronger than I ever had in years. Almost like it was taking control of everything else about me.  
…  
Just when we were about to be shot by the soldiers, I gave my biggest battle cry, ready to keep my dad safe. After news about King Piccolo killing fighters spread, dad burst in my room stating we had to run for our lives. For the first I saw my father having a face of panic. I then suited in my armor, and followed my dad out the kingdom. Now here we stand, against these pathetic soldiers.  
Just when I was about to attack, he showed up. IT’S GOKU! I felt so over joyed that he’s still alive. After everything that’s been going on, I was so happy to see him. I ran up to him, and we ended up talking. He commented on my height, I felt myself blush. He was still shorter than me, but still cute.   
Our conversation was cut short by the soldiers. Then I saw Goku change from the happy face, I’ve come to known, to a serious, angry face. I witness him take care of those soldiers. I was so amazed at how strong he gotten. I was so hypnotized by his movements. Every move was flawless, you could almost see how powerful his hits were.  
Before he left to fight King Piccolo, he said his final goodbyes and I couldn’t help feel scared for him. But instead of voicing my worries, I gave him my biggest encouraging smile. I wished him luck, and watched him leave. The moment he was out of sight, I finally let the tears fall. I screamed good luck at the top of lungs, before I went back to helping dad.  
He then did something I was expecting but truly needed. He hugged me tightly as I cried. I felt so scared that I was going to lose my dad. I was scared that Goku would get hurt. I was scared something bad was going to happen to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Year 1. Part 1  
When we went back to the castle, I was ready to do anything my father told me to do. Instead he didn’t tell me anything. I asked him, and he said I could do whatever I wanted, as long as I stood home. I agreed and went to one of our courtyards. I decided that I should train, and keep my body focus. Cause you never know what could happen. It was long into my training that someone came looking for me. They told me that my father had summoned me.  
When I came to my father’s chambers he was standing on the balcony. I went to join him, and I saw he had a huge smile. “It’s over.” I looked at him confused. “Kings Piccolo has been defeated. He’s dead.” I felt my face break out into a smile. That evil monster is gone.  
“Goku did it, daddy!” I ran into dad’s arms and hugged him. I felt a great relief wash over me. This was just the greatest news, ever! During the next few next days, everything was quiet, too quiet.   
Whenever I asked the house maids, where’s my father, they always respond. “In his room, young lady.”   
After a week of him in his room I finally confront him. “Daddy? What’s the matter?” I walked into his room. Come to find out it’s pitch black, everything is close. I walk up to one of the windows and pulled back the curtains. “Dad, what is wrong with you?” As I walked over to the bed, I notice the many wine bottles on his night stand. What is going on with my father?  
As I walked up to the stand to clear off the bottles, I found a calendar with a date marked. When I read it closely it said, “Happy Anniversary.” I was left speechless. No wonder around this time dad always seemed to be the sadness. I tried waking him up. After a few tries it did. We went down for some lunch, since was around that time.  
We then spent the day walking in one of the gardens. After dinner I made him promise that he wouldn’t drink that heavily anymore. After a month of trying to get back to normal, dad surprised me. “Chichi.”  
“Yes daddy.”  
“So, do you still want to train?” I nodded my head, and silently hope he meant it. “Ok, so I will train you heavily.” I started to jump with excitement. “But.” I stopped and looked at my dad. “When you turn 18 you would truly consider finding a husband, and learn what it takes to rule a kingdom.” I was shocked.  
“But… But… But what about Goku, daddy?”  
“I’ll think about it. If he shows up.” I just can’t believe what I’m hearing. Is dad being for real?  
“But what about the promise, dad?”  
“You were children then, you aren’t anymore. And if you don’t marry before your 19th birthday, I will choose your husband.” I really can’t believe this. I was left speechless. This is insane. I ran past him and towards my room. “Pack your bags, we leave at dawn.” Those were the last words I hear before I reached the top of the stairs.   
Once in my room, I lock the door and fall on my bed. I hug my pillow tight as I try thinking of a plan to get out of this. Then I remembered that the next martial arts tournament way before my birthday. Maybe I can enter and bring Goku back with me. YES! That’s a great idea. I just won’t tell dad, or he’ll try to stop me. I then got up from bed and grabbed my dairy, and wrote my plan down. Nothing is going to stop me now.  
…  
After days in and out training seem to start having a pattern. A boring, lifeless pattern. During the first month it was interesting. Then I was starting to get the hang of the training till Mr. Popo gave me a sparring partner. He too was lifeless. I love the training, but there’s nothing up here. I’m not even allowed to look down to earth, and catch a glimpse at what my friends are doing. I understand I can’t go down there to see them personally, but not even being able to look down at earth in general?   
The sky doesn’t have clouds to watch. The place feels so empty. And it’s way too quiet for my taste. But the good thing about this place, is at night, under the endless stars. Sometimes I would lay back after a hard day of training, and watch the stars.  
Ok, time to get back to it. I spent too much time daydreaming. Let’s go through the motion one more time. I hope the bell doesn’t ring this time… Nope. After lunch another spar session with my other self. I think I’m getting the hang of this life energy business… Nope. The next day was time to train in a different time. I wonder where I’ll go next. This type of training is always exciting.  
Days turn to weeks, weeks into months. Before I knew it, it had been 6 months, and I was taking one of my rest days. I decided to meditate; one of those new habits I was starting to develop. As I meditated a weird smell caught my attention. I opened my eyes, then the smell was gone. I was confused, but chose to ignore it. I closed my eyes again to meditate, again that weird smell. This time I kept my eyes closed and tried to figure out the smell.  
It almost smelt of apples, with a hint of flower and smoke. What a funny combination. The more I tried to focus on this smell the calmer I was feeling. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes, I saw Mr Popo trying to catch my attention. “Goku. Why did you fall asleep?”   
“I’m not sure, Mr. Popo.” I stated confused.  
So, instead of being sent to my sleeping courters, Mr. Popo figured I slept enough to start tomorrow’s training earlier. What a bummer. The rest of the night into the next day I train heavily. When night had fallen again and I went to my room I had a weird thought. Maybe that smell from yesterday, I smelt it somewhere before. Maybe I know someone with that scent. As I was falling asleep, that scent teased my nose once more. Instead of reacting to it, I let it smother me as I fell asleep.   
The next morning when I woke, I felt something weird in my pants. When I took off the covers, I saw something poking under my pants. When I pulled my pants down come to find out it was that my wiener was hard. I actually panicked, this never happened before. I was in between asking Mr. Popo or marking it down as a one-time thing. I marked it as a one-time thing.  
During the rest of that day it was hard to focus, since my thoughts kept coming back to what happened this morning. After lunch, before I started my afternoon training, I finally got the nerve to ask Mr. Popo what could this mean. I went up to him and asked what does it mean to have a hard wiener. He looked at me confused. I then pointed to my lower region and repeated my question.  
It felt like my cheeks were on fire as I waited for an answer. At first, he gave a light chuckle. Great! He’s laughing at me. He then told me that’s normal for a growing body. I then asked him, why does it happen? Sadly, he did not have an answer to that. I’ll add this to a list of things I’ll ask one of my friends, when I see them again.  
So back to my afternoon. As I started to do some warms, I noticed Kami was speaking to Mr. Popo. What concerned me was I was able to hear a good chunk of their conversation before they went deeper into the temple. Why did Mr. Popo tell Kami about my little problem? And why did Kami react like that was something completely new to him? To top it off, why did Mr. Popo feel the need to speak to Kami away from me? I hate when they do that sometimes. Like what could they possibly be hiding.  
Once warmups were done I started to get into my rhythm I had forgotten about the whole ordeal. As I practiced my kata I have failed to notice that it had gotten dark. It’s when Mr. Popo called for my attention that I began to noticed the dark sky.  
As I ate dinner Kami showed himself. He spoke with Mr. Popo while I ate. I was paying them no mind. After I took my last bite is when Kami addressed me. “Goku, it has come to my attention that you might be lacking in education.”  
“Um, what do you mean?”  
“Other than martial arts did you ever got schooled?” I looked at him confused for a moment till I remembered when I was first training under Master Roshi. I told him how Master Roshi would site Krillin and I to do some reading and counting. Even go as far as trying to solve problems. It was super hard, and Krillin was always better at it than me. But I didn’t put much thought into that.  
“I see. So as of tomorrow, every afternoon you would study. And Mr. Popo will teach you things, that’s not martial arts.” I was about to whine till he held up a hand. “That is final. Do I make myself clear?” I nodded and looked down at my empty plate.  
That night as I tried to fall asleep that scent hit my nose again. I, again, let it smother me as I fell asleep. Once again in the morning, I had a hard wiener. That’s twice now, and it didn’t help Mr. Popo saying it’s normal. It hurts to peep like this. So, to take my mind off it, I tried mediating. That kind of worked.   
This morning I was sparring against myself, just great. Even though I gotten better at the life energy thing, I still wasn’t always beating that doll. Since I was in a frustrated mood, due to this morning, I decided to make the spar session a game. If I could land 3 kicks and 3 punches, before lunch, I’ll count that as a success. And so, it began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Year 1. Part 2  
If I could land 3 kicks and 3 punches, before lunch, I’ll count that as a success. And so, it began.  
~~  
By the time lunch time came around I was surprised at myself. For the fact I landed more hits than excepted. I was so proud of myself that I thought I should have made training a game from the start. At least, put a challenge on myself. I was so happy that I didn’t notice the looks Kami and Mr. Popo gave me. “Goku, are you ok?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Just that you’re eating more than your usual amount.”  
“Is that a bad thing? I just used up a lot of energy, is all.” Kami nodded and walked out the room. Once lunch was done, I follow Mr. Popo to the steps in front of the temple. Today’s lesson was about nature.  
…  
“Good Chichi. Let’s take a break.”  
“I’m ok dad. I would like to get a few more in before we return for lunch.”  
“Chichi, you sure you haven’t done enough sit-ups?” Dad is right. After one more, I sat up and crossed my legs. I decided to meditate before I got up fully. Today already felt like a long day, yet it wasn’t over. After meditating for half an hour, me and dad went into our capsule home. It’s been two months since he promised to train me.  
At first, it was just like it was when I was a kid. But then, dad forced me to stop wearing my armor. By now I already understood why. Doesn’t make any less sad. I had to except I was no longer a child, with a child body. So, I adopted more of a tai-chi uniform. I like how it flows with my movements, and it looks nice. Instead of a traditions gi, I wear a cheongsam on top. Even though dad trains me, I still try to practice my katas on my own, when he’s not looking.   
Once inside the home, I started up cooking our lunch. Also, since starting training, I started teaching myself other things. Since my dream was still to be a simple house wife, I had to learn how to be one. Whenever we made it a new town or city, along our training path, I always made sure to buy plenty of books. Once I sat lunch on the table, I called out to dad to join me.  
As we sat down to eat, I couldn’t help myself to read a book. I made sure it wasn’t a book I recently bought. It was a simple book filled with romantic poetry. It’s actually one of my favorite things to read. It was not until I finished one of the poems that I noticed dad looking my way. “Is something wrong, dad?”  
“I’ve noticed you been buying a lot of books lately. Is there a reason why?”  
“Because I want to learn so much. And if, at the end, I was to become queen, shouldn’t I know as much as possible to help others?” This answer seemed to pleased dad, even though it wasn’t a lie either. I do want to help other, and I want to learn so much.  
“Are any of them new cook books?”  
At this I got excited and ran to my temporary room, to get my latest book. I came back and went on a rant how I want to try cooking all these foods. Once or twice I mention how I hoped Goku would like my cooking. Without me knowing, daddy frown every time I mention Goku. I was just too excited to notice.  
Once lunch was over it was time for my ‘proper lady’ lessons. I didn’t really like this part of the day. I had to learn to hide any emotions. I had to learn to stay calm, no matter how angry something got me. But can you blame me? I after all, have my dad’s famous temper. I remembered one time I punched a boy for bullying a smaller girl. The group with him called me names, but I ignored them. They weren’t worth my time.  
Soon after that girl and I became friends. She was the only friend I had in our village. I didn’t understand why nobody liked me. But it didn’t bother me, cause at least I had one friend. And there was always Goku.   
After our two-months training away home, dad was ready to go home. I was a different story. I wanted to train more. Once back at our village we were greeted by one of our eldest maid. With her was her grandson, Li. He was a weird boy. Whenever his grandma brought him over, he would always follow me. It bugged me a lot. Whenever I was in the garden, trying to get a workout going, he would show up and watch. At the beginning, I didn’t mind. After a few times, he tried talking to me, that what annoyed me.   
Li would go on and on about how cute I looked. He would then question why did I even want to be strong. “It’s not like it matter. Grandma says it’s a waste, and it’s not proper.” Whenever he said that I left and went to my room to finish my work out. There were times he would even try to get into my room, while I’m trying to change.  
I told dad this, but he insist that Li is just trying to be my friend. It sure didn’t feel that way. How would my Goku react to this? Would he be like daddy? Or would he be on my side? Whatever the answer might be, I just hope Li never touches me. If he did to damn what daddy says.  
We stood home for a month. During that month daddy threw parties, and invited everyone who had a son my age. During these parties I had to dance which of the boys. While dancing with one of them, he tried grabbing my butt. I reactivity punched him. I did so hard he flew to the back wall. I was so angry I failed to notice how disappointed my father looked at me. After taking shallow breaths to calm down, I left the ball room.   
Halfway to my room I noticed Li was following me. “So what now princess?” The way he said that pissed me off. I had every mind to punch him too, but I ignored him and went to my room. I had enough! I changed out of this big stuffy dress, and put on my uniform.   
I packed up, and left a note for dad. In the note I stated I was going off training to cool off. And for him to not worry about me. I then took my bookbag, made sure I had capsules and left. I aimless traveled to the ocean. I was chased by dinosaurs and other monsters. Times like this I wish I had my helmet, but I can’t rely on that anymore. I had to find my own strengths.  
3 days had passed and I have finally returned home. I was greeted by a very worried daddy. He was sobbing as he picked me up, in a tight hug. He said we should throw a party to celebrate my return. I kindly asked that we didn’t do that. I don’t need parties and being surrounded by people. At first it seemed my father understood. While, until 4 months later, he threw another party when we returned for a training mission. At this rate I will never be strong as Goku.   
I confronted my dad about this and told me how everyone needs rest. Rest? “You call this rest!” I was so mad. I could understand if we came home and all we did was relax, and catch our strength. But nope, we come home and he plans a huge party. Parties are nice, but I don’t even get a chance to relax for a few days. Well time to put up my perfect princess attitude and get on with it.  
…  
Two months into these lessons and I swear I was getting more and more bored. The math stuff was helpful when putting it into my training. The reading and writing I didn’t get but I tried reasoning with Mr. Popo about it. Surprised he agreed to end those. But he did teach me other stuff, like health and biology. It made sense, since I could imply it into my training.  
I was getting better each day with understanding living energy. I was even able to officially beat that damn doll. So today Mr. Popo was going to spar with me. I still couldn’t beat him, but I was getting close. Sometimes he would mention something about a temper. I asked him once what that was. He answered by simply punching and I got mad and was going to try to punch him. He then said, “That’s a temper.”  
So guess it’s another word for mad. So, another word added to the list of things I need to control. Lately living up here I been making a lot of list. Like things I had to get a better hand of, things I wanted to ask my friends, and stuff I would never tell a soul.   
It was almost a year into this training and Kami stated it was time I trained with weighted clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Year 2  
It has officially been one year since I started training with Mr. Popo and Kami. I was in the middle of practicing my katas when Kami appeared. He had the dragon balls floating behind him. He approached me and I went to a relax state. He walked up to me and tried speaking me into getting rid of my tail. For good!  
I tried arguing, I even tried reasoning with Kami. I asked why does my tail have to go. What does it have to do with the moon? He never answered me. He only said that it was a must, and it needs to go. We decided to do it before my rest day, since comes to find out I would be out for a day or two. The days after my tail was removed, I became very aggressive. Hell, I was outright violent. My temper was out of control.  
I would have random ragging outburst during sparring sessions with Mr. Popo. Every time Kami tried to speak with me, I ignored him. I was still enraged of going through that pain. One night, after a brutal training, I laid on my bed tried to calm down. Then out of nowhere, that smell I thought I forgot, found its way into my nose. I instantly relaxed, and fell asleep.   
The next day, I wake up relaxed and calm, after so many days of anger. I even felt that weird feeling between my legs. I was such in a better mood, I didn’t pay it no mind. The rest of that day my calm attitude was shocking to Kami and Popo, but they did not comment. I still gave them angry stair when they tried talking to me about anything that wasn’t training.  
Since then I allowed to fall asleep to that scent, that it became almost a drug. On top of that, I developed this weird habit of hugging my pillow in my sleep. I didn’t understand it, but combine with the scent it was a welcome feeling. Almost as if I was with someone.   
Somewhere during those months, I even smelt that scent while doing extreme training. It kept me relaxed, and going. Or sometimes it made me aware of a tight feeling in my pants. When that happens, I work extra hard to get rid of it. It was faster and easier than meditating it away. After 4 months, the day before I went into the Room of Spirit and Time, I finally told Mr. Popo about the scent I kept smelling. But even he was confused by the smell.  
Once inside the room I felt something I haven’t in years. Isolated. During my time in that room I could have died, but I at least pulled through for a month. During that month I trained as hard as I could. But there were times I would see things. I would see grandpa, not smiling, but… but… I would cry heavily when I saw that. Sometimes the room made me see my dead friends, and I was left not being able to move from all the guilt. And sometimes I would hear this faint giggle, and it made me strangely happy. And disappointed when the giggling stopped. Once I left that room behind I felt a whirlwind of emotions.  
The next couple of days I found myself reflecting on what happened in that room. I came to terms it wasn’t my fault my friends died. I did avenge them, so let what can’t be change be forgotten. Grandpa always said to not put mind to things that can not be changed, but look forwarded to new possibilities. So I was looking forward for the day I can see my friends again. It’ll be so awesome!  
But I was still confused about the giggling. That plagued my mind more at night, as I tried to sleep. As I hugged my pillow and thought about the scent, I came to enjoy, I started hearing the giggling again. It was such a wonderful sound. I even found myself giggling along as I fell asleep. When I woke up the next day I found Mr. Popo hovering over my bed. It surprised me so much that I fell out of bed.  
“Goku, who’s Chichi?” I felt my cheeks heated up.  
“Why do you ask?” I kind of didn’t want to know, but curiously be damned.  
“You kept saying that as you slept. And clean up, you’re drooling.” CRAP!  
Looking away and fidgeting with my fingers as I spoke. “Chichi is a girl I met while me and Bulma searched for the dragon balls. I helped her and her dad put out the fire around their home.” I fell silent for a moment thinking what else to say. “She’s nice. She can ride nimbus, when my other friends can’t. Plus, she’s fun.” Mr. Popo just looked at me, and I could feel my face burning more, and almost like I was holding my breath.  
He then chuckled. I got so frustrated. Was he making fun of me again?! I turned of my heel and stormed out the room. I didn’t eat breakfast; I was just so mad. Once I got outside to start some warmup when I felt the tightness. Just great! Another source of frustration. I didn’t speak to Kami or Mr. Popo for the whole day. It was around dinner time that I finally calmed down, and had forgotten the reason for my frustration. The next couple of weeks were uneventful training, and the random tightness.  
Then came the day I had to do training in the outside world. Now time for some time away from this boring place. One day Mr. Popo walked up to me and said he had some type of place he wanted me to train for the day. But before I did, I needed new clothes. At this time, I finally noticed that I was getting taller and bigger than before.   
That day my weighted clothes became triple as heavy. It took me a while to adjust. Then Mr. Popo took me to the Pendulum room. I really don’t like this room sometimes. It’s worth than the clock room. Mr. Popo told me that this training exercise is for me to keep a clear head, especially when there’s a lot of distractions. Before I could question him, I was sent off.  
I was then standing under an oak tree. At first, I didn’t get what’s the deal. Since I already knew how to clear my head of distractions. That’s one of the first times I’ve learn along my journey, why do I have to learn it again. Just then, I was able to smell it. I was then so compelled to find the source, when I stopped myself the last second. Maybe, just maybe, Mr. Popo wanted me to block out that smell. Maybe he saw that it was distracting me. I didn’t think it was, but he probably saw it different. I was actually feeling sad I had to block that scent.   
But then I wonder did Mr. Popo wanted me to block out everything? Was I not allow to smell that scent, or enjoy the sound of those giggles? I frown deeply as I got ready to meditate. I made one last promise to myself. That when the fighting is over that I’ll go in search for the person who had that scent, and who giggled like that.  
…  
It was the day after my 17th birthday party, and I was helping the maids clean up. Li was there, talking to his grandma. Then they walked over to me. “Miss, it’s about time you understand you don’t have to bring yourself to such a low level. Stop cleaning and get ready for queen lessons.” How could she say such a thing! I understand that I’m a princess, but doesn’t mean I’m above cleaning and helping others.  
Just when I was about to tell her that my father showed up. “Sweetie, once done get ready. We’re going to a training trip.” That brought a smile to my face, and I cleaned faster. Lately dad had been easier on me. Sometimes I wonder why, but I didn’t mind. He was supporting my dreams, while also trying to get me to see his dreams.  
Once he left I noticed an awful looked Mrs. Ying gave my dad. When I was going to ask she was already walking away. Li was left behind and he even asked if he could help me. Why did he want to do so now? I was about to put the broom away when Li held onto my hips. I tried to push him away, but was surprised that he was stronger than last time. But looks like I had to use more strength than usually. What a waste of stamina. I punched him square in the chest, and ran away.  
When me and dad went training, I finally asked dad. “Could you teach me the Kamehameha?” He seemed thrown off by the suddenly questions. He then agreed, but I had to get stronger. This is going to be so awesome.  
During this training trip he really touch me the Roshi style. And I couldn’t believe how harder it was compared to the training before. It was so exciting. But I did wonder, why dad didn’t teach me the first place? All I know I’m going to adopt this style into my everyday life. Even if I’m not training, in the sense, I’m going to challenge myself at everything.   
…  
For today I couldn’t feel uneasy. I haven’t been able to sleep lately, no matter how heavy I trained. Even Mr. Popo said that I seem out of it. So he said that we will take a break today. I then asked the question I asked the month I started. “Could I look down at earth and see how my friends are doing?” Mr. Popo looked at Kami, who was standing next to him. Silence fell heavily among us.   
Kami then said I couldn’t, that I’ll get distracted. I accepted the answer without a second thought. At this point I came to realize my desire are nothing but simple wishes. Only thing that kept my spirit shrining was the knowledge that a great challenge awaits me. And with that my mood changed to overly excited. I’m going to enjoy this challenge. It better be worth everything I sacrificed. My desires, the things that bring my comfort. The fight better be worth all the trouble I went to get this new strength. It has to be, for me to just want to punch the living out of that person.  
Even though I knew I was going to face my greatest challenge, I never got a name to go with it. I finally asked Kami and he told me it was Piccolo. NO! IT CAN’T BE POSSIBLE! I KILLED IT! Then Kami told me what happened, and if he was really died Kami wouldn’t be alive. My anger grew, and then I thought about it. This new Piccolo is stronger than the other one, and he gave me a lot of trouble. Well looks like I do have a great challenge after all. Since I’m growing stronger and stronger, and this time I have a bigger motive than just winning the tournament.  
Not only am I going to win the tournament, I get to fully test my new strength on a worthy opponent. And maybe I get to show off some of my new moves that I been working on. With that new breath of excitement; I got back to practicing a few new techniques till dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Before It Begins  
It was finally my 18th birthday next week, I was so scared. Dad was going to throw me a party, like always, but I suggested something else. I asked if we could have a small tournament. Any boy who could beat me I would consider if he could be my husband. Surprising dad agree. Good, because I knew no boy in my village was stronger than me. It would be an easy win for me. But I was surprised that Li was on the list of guys who was taking part.  
I was starting to feel some type of panic. Doubts started to show itself. What if he wins? What if dad tells me I had to marry him on the spot? What if… what if I could never see my Goku again? Tears started to slide down my cheeks, as I began to sob heavily into him pillow. I can’t allow that to happen. I just won’t!  
During this week, until my birthday, I’m going to train extra hard. I can’t let anyone beat me. I am the strongest female of my village, and it’s going to stay that way.  
…  
“Goku, are you excited?”  
“Why’s that Kami?”  
“The tournament is only a few months away now.” At the news my face lit up. It’s finally almost here. I need to get some extra heavy training in before the day. I can’t wait!  
“Kami, do you think I can try the ROSAT again before the tournament?”  
“I’m sorry Goku, you can’t. Have you forgotten the rules of that room?” At that I frown, how could I forget. So I got back up, and started my katas till lunch.  
…  
It’s the day before my birthday, and I was walking the halls with a big smile. I was so proud of myself, for I finally mastered a new technique. After dad taught me about life energy, which is also called ki to some, I tried putting it to practice. I practice using it intertwine with my fighting style. I also learned more about channeling my chakras.   
Day in and day out I practiced till my energy flowed as I landed every strike. Now as I take a break before my birthday, I walked around the castle. Then I turned the corner, and spotted father. He was speaking to one of the young maids. How dishonorable. And yet I was told I had to be a proper princess. So why can everyone else do they please, without care.   
I then left without being seen, and as I continued walking, I could hear people whispering about me. “Did the king really think anyone could beat her? What a waste? She’ll never find a husband.” “What a shame she has such a temper? I’ll feel sorry for any man who marries that.” “Did you hear?” “Hear what?” “She hasn’t slept with anyone yet. What a stuck-up bitch.” “I agree.” “She thinks that she’s so proper, so reserved. But who can forget that showy outfit she worn as a child?” “Oh, don’t remind me. She still acts like a child.” “I know, right? Especially still believing that stupid promise to a boy all those years ago.” “Exactly. He probably doesn’t remember her. Heck. I bet he done it with other women already.”  
And after that last comment I ran at full speed to my room. How could they? My father apologized for all his wrong doing. He even went as far as doing what he can to help everyone. On top of that I been nothing but nice to them.   
Just as I reached my room, I spotted Li next to my door. He had a grin on his face as walked away. I went into my room and found a box on my bed. When I opened it, it was one of those showy customs. I got so angry. I then threw it out my window. How dare he!  
I just couldn’t take it anymore. Tomorrow, at my birthday tournament, I’ll make sure he understands who he’s messing with.  
…  
Today I feel so on edge, and I don’t understand. I wasn’t training or anything. Today was my relax day, so, I should relax. But it’s strange that I feel this edginess, this eagerness to punch someone merciless. I haven’t felt that since fighting King Piccolo. Maybe it’s just due to the tournament closing in. But really, I don’t understand why I’m just so on edge. Yesterday I was fine, but just not right now. Whatever it is, I hope these feelings ends.  
This edginess and uneasiness is really bothering me, not even meditation helps. On top of that, I was getting angrier by the passing minutes. I don’t know how but, it felt something was giving off that energy, and it’s really affecting me.  
…  
Li was my next opponent, and I was feeling on edge. I had already taken down the first two easily, but strangely I felt on edge with him. “Fight!” With as much speed I could master, I went in for the attack. He didn’t even see if coming, and within seconds he was out of the ring. “Winner, once again, Princess Ox Chichi!” The tournament was then announced it will resume the next day. Well, that is because there were more men trying to win me over. Most of them came from my village, some from another kingdom all together.  
The next few days was brutal as I defeated every one of the males, who challenged me for my hand in marriage. Well, there was one person I hoped would show up. Yet he never did. I was very disappointed, and dad kept insisting I take one of the losers to be my husband. I just couldn’t.  
…  
Why did I feel sad out of nowhere? I was in the middle of doing another set of katas, when an overwhelming sadness fell upon me. This was just too weird.  
…  
The week before the tournament I decided to set out to find him. Maybe when I do, we can enter the tournament together. And while we’re waiting our turns, we could spend time together. Maybe I get to kiss him. With those thoughts running through my head, I couldn’t help by giggle. Maybe he’ll kiss me. That thought made me blush and having a huge smile.  
As I traveled to where dad said his old sparring partner lived, I felt my heart beat racing. What if he’s there? What if he’s waiting for me? Of course, he’s waiting for me! After all, we made a promise. I do everything I can to keep my promises. And how dad speaks about Gohan, I’m sure he taught him to keep his promises, too.  
The moment I realized I was closing in on Mt Paozu, my excitement grew. Once I made it to where dad said it’ll be, I was soon disappointed. Goku wasn’t here, after all. I did a look around the clearing, and enjoyed my surroundings. Then a thought occur. When me and Goku gets married we’ll live out here. It’s so far from cities and towns, but it’s just so peaceful. There’s also so much to do around. Like endless hikes, and even train together. And when we have kids!   
Oh my! The kids would love it here. So much room to play, and explore. I could just picture it now. A big oh happy family, enjoying the outdoors. And when they get old enough, they can train with me and Goku, and even spar. It’ll be so amazing. I can’t wait!  
…  
Now that’s weird. Why do I feel excited? And I’m not talking about getting into a fight excited. Or the type of excitement I get when I see food. This excitement feels, happy yet bubbly. Whatever this excitement is, I like it. It’s just weird that it happened so random.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Tournament  
Today was the day! I got to the island two days early, just so I could be one of the first few to sign up. I was so excited. Some of these fighters looked really strong, this would be awesome! I hope in the preliminaries I face off with Goku. WAIT! What am I saying? No! that would be a bad idea. Cause what if he lose against me, and can’t go into the finals. I would never forgive myself for that. Fine, new wish. I wish that me and Goku make it to the top 8.   
After I signed in, I decided maybe I should wait for him. Oh boy! Won’t he be surprised to see me! He’ll be so happy! Oh man, I need to calm down. Can’t get too worked up. Don’t want to scare him.  
It had been an hour since I signed up, and no sign of Goku anywhere. I was starting to lose hope I’ll catch him at the gate. Then another hour past. Maybe I should go to the hotel. After all, I’ll be seeing him tomorrow. So, it’s not that bad. With that I went on my way. As I did, I happened to notice Master Roshi stepping out a taxi. Maybe I should… No. I already made my decision, can’t change it now.  
…  
Today the day. Kami said I should cover my head, and wear this weird outfit and take an umbrella. When I asked why, he stated that it was going to be raining. RAIN! I finally get to see, feel, and smell rain again! I can’t wait! After getting all set, I jumped off the Lookout and headed for Korin. A quick stop to get senzu beans and I was off. On the fall I called out to my trusty cloud friend. Soon we were speeding to the tournament grounds.  
When we reached the island I landed a few… Um… What’s that word again? Blocks! Yeah, I landed just a few blocks away from the tournament. On my way walking there, that weird scent, I thought I forgot, past my nose. Remembering what Mr. Popo said, I ignored it and continue walking. No point in following things that were just my imagination.  
As I turned the corner, I spotted a female trying to reach a balloon. I went to help, afterwards I realize Master Roshi was there. I greeted my old master, and then I noticed that the female looked at me weird. She too, looked weird, and yet familiar. Then it clicked, it’s Bulma! And with them was Lunch, Oolong, Paur, and… Wait? Where’s everyone else?   
The rain finally stopped. I closed the umbrella, and they asked who I was. I guess they too couldn’t recognize me. So, I took off that weird thing on my head, and showed off my hair. “Who else has hair like mine?” I chuckle. Right away most of them realized it was me. But Bulma still didn’t believe it. Then I noticed something strange on Bulma’s face, and I got worried. “Bulma, your lips are bleeding! Are you ok?”  
With that she pulled back, and stated it was really me. And also corrected me by saying she was wearing makeup. She then went on about how much I’ve grown, and something about being handsome whatever. I completely ignored her as I asked where my other friends were. I was told they weren’t there yet.  
We waited long, and the signing time was about to close when they finally showed up. After me and Krillin finally reunited, we gave a quick hug and he went to sign up. Then Bulma offered that she’ll buy us dinner. Oolong made a comment that got him smacked on the head. At the restaurant I noticed Bulma trying to ask me so many questions. She even tried hugging my arm. I didn’t really think much of it, after all it’s just Bulma. We haven’t seen each other in 3 years. It’s only natural she wanted to catch up. But I didn’t, especially with her. She was being annoying. Even pushed Krillin off his seat, when he was about to sit next to me.   
Friends asked questions, and shared a few things while we waited for a waiter. I also happened to noticed that Yamcha looked really upset, and eyeing Bulma. While we waited for our food, I tried switching chairs with him. Like from the little I remembered Bulma and Yamcha always sat next to each other.  
Just was we switched, she switched. Again! Next to me! This is just annoying. But luckily, I was also sitting next to Krillin, and was able to properly catchup with him. Then comes to find out, we were sharing a hotel room. Cool! We could talk about our training, and maybe share a few new tricks we learned. After the food came, that familiar scent passed by.   
I resist all urges to look for its source. Well thank goodness the food was here. It made it easier to focus on food, than the lovely scent. WAIT! Did I just say lovely? What is wrong with me?   
…  
As I walked out the restaurant, after getting my to-go bag, I thought I heard a familiar, but not, chuckle. I was tempted to look for the sound, but resigned it was nothing important. So, as I walked my way back to the hotel it started to rain again. Oh no! I forgot my umbrella. So, I ran as quickly as possible back. Thank goodness it wasn’t that fair.  
Once in my room, I sat down, on the floor, to eat. As I slowly picked at it my mind started wondering about how would Goku react to me. And that this Dongpo pork was absolutely heaven. I definitely need to learn to cook this! I bet Goku would enjoy it. Maybe Goku would enjoy all my cooking. After all, I have gotten better.   
The morning of the tournament I almost rushed out my room to go. But I made it to my door just to realize I wasn’t dress. Silly me. I should probably get into the habit of not running out the bed when I wake up. After all, I’m currently not in the rush to go training. And it’s just 5am. I got plenty of time to get ready. Everything starts at 8am. With that said, I got myself ready for the day. I had to look my absolute best when I see him. I hope he recognize me.  
…  
Once me and Krillin got to our rooms, I finally decided I should talk to him about all these weird things that happened. Before I could say anything, he starts talking. “Man Goku, do you think you’ll make it to the finale two again?”  
“Krillin I’m hoping I actually win.” We started laughing.   
“Did you really train at Kami’s Temple?” I nodded. “That’s so cool! What was it like?” I told him about my training in the beginning, also other stuff along the way. While doing so I chose to leave out the ROSAT failure, and the weird stuff that happened to me. There’s no point in telling my failures. And definitely not going to tell him something he’ll laugh at me for not knowing. This was kind of stressful, not being able to tell my best friend every little thing.  
After so long knowing them, I came to realize that I can’t really trust them. I know they’ll have my back. Scratch that, remembering the time I got left behind in an underwater cave. Um… they’re good company? Sometimes. They’re funny, yeah, the really are. But trustworthy, I don’t really know. Remembering how I all met them, told me I can’t completely trust anyone. I would say they got my back, at least half the time.  
As I listen to Krillin go off about something all I could think about was my fight with the son of Piccolo. Before I let myself fall asleep, I maybe myself a small promise. I promise I’ll find the owner to the scent.  
The next morning, I woke up with the horizon trying to make itself known. Looking around the room I noticed Krillin wasn’t in the room. The I remembered he talking about going for a night jog. After a yawn, I got up and started that new routine I’ve learned. Which was brushing my teeth. It was weird when I first learned about it, but it became a daily happened on Kami’s Temple.  
After clean teeth, and anything else that had to do in the restroom, I went about doing a few pushups before getting ready to go. The moment I was about to start Krillin finally showed. He stated after his jog he ended up crashing in Yamcha’s room. “Ok.” After that I noticed something weird about Krillin. He had hair on his face. I followed him into the bathroom and saw him put stuff on his face. Then using some stick taking the stuff off, and even the hair. “What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like Goku? I’m shaving. Did you already shave this morning?”  
“I never shaved before, why do I have to do it now. And besides I don’t have any hair on my face.” He looked annoyed at me for a moment, and went back to shaving. So weird. With morning workout forgotten, I got ready to head to the tournament hall.  
Once everyone was there, and we changed into our gi, it happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meeting Again?  
As me and the guys were getting ready to for the preliminary, a familiar scent hit my nose. I tried my best to ignore it, thinking it’s all in my head, like always. That was until I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked to see who it was, I felt like time froze. For just a few second, I felt like I was seeing an angelic aura surrounding this person. Looking from her toes to her head, I felt a sense of peace. Whoever this person is, I had the urge to know more.  
Then when she spoke, it sounded so heavenly, that if I died right now, I’ll die happy. She not only knew my name, which made me want to break into a smile, she asked if I remembered her. Oh no! Do I know her? Quickly trying to think of where I saw her before, my mind drew a blank. So, I just asked, “Do I know you?”  
She then yelled at me, and I felt a mix of fear and strangely, excitement. Her yelling made me, yes me, shake with fear and falling on my butt. That scream was so loud and powerful, that it made the whole hall shake. Now I feel awful that I don’t know this girl. As I watched her leave, I found myself drawn to the way she walked. Such anger, yet graceful. So strong, yet soft. At the end of the day I’m going to learn who that girl is, if it’s the last thing I do!  
Then Krillin pulled me from watching her and asking about her. Even going as far as asking if I was even training, since I somehow knew a pretty girl. I was confused by the whole situation, but tried to pushed pass those thoughts. It wasn’t easy, though. I tried my best to get in focused again. Just then I sensed him, and looked around. When I spotted him, all thoughts of that girl stopped. I spoked with my friends as we got our numbers. It was Krillin who asked what number the girl got. And there I was, wondering the same thing. I was starting to hope I get to fight her, she looked strong and that yelling added to that.  
All throughout the preliminaries I found myself drawn into this female’s matches. Her ever move, her ever hit and block. I almost couldn’t pull away. A few times, when she wasn’t fighting, I caught myself looking her way. Heck, I almost miss hearing my number a few times, because I was so focused on her. Yamcha noticed, and tried to push me aside, and keep her out of my sight. I was starting to get why I had to train again to have a focus mind. But be damn, was it hard to not look at her!   
Whenever I was about to begin my matches, I did a quick sense in hopes she was watching. It brought me an unquestionable joy knowing she was. For some reason, I wanted to impress her. I didn’t understand why or cared. Each and every match, I did whatever I thought would be impressive. Almost like I was putting on a show, for her. That last thought made me feel giddy. I also hoped she was impressed.  
…  
I can’t believe him! He didn’t even recognize me! What a bother! I hope we make it to the finals, and we are put up against each other. That way I can embarrass him in front of his friends and the world. Nobody! And I mean NOBODY makes a fool of me and gets away with it!  
But what if he didn’t recognized me for the fact I looked different than when I was younger. My anger started to go down. Yeah, maybe that’s it. I just look different is all. I’m no longer a little girl, but a full-grown woman. With that in mind I was bubbling with renew excitement. But wait, after all that he probably doesn’t know I’m not mad anymore. Well I’m going to stay mad, since it still hurt.  
As I got my number, I looked up at the board. I really hope I’m not up against, or even on the same block, as Goku. I want to watch him fight, and silently cheer him on.   
Oh my, he’s up first, and on a different block than me. Look how confident he is. Wow! He’s so impressive! Maybe in my fights I should try to him impressive him, too. I just hope he watches me.  
As I got ready for my first match, I noticed he was looking. Now I was kind of nervous, I hope I don’t mess up. The moment my opponent stepped in the ring all thoughts of doubts left me. I gave my complete focus to the fight, and tried my absolute best. Surprising these guys were just slightly stronger than the men in my village. Well this was going to be easier than I thought, and that got me excited.  
…  
On one or two times between our matches, she came up to me and demanded I stop watching her. That it was getting on her nerves. I just couldn’t help enjoy her voice, even though it was clear she was angry with me. She even did that weird thing with her nose, that I found funny. And how her face puffed up. Just wow! I couldn’t help smile as she walked away. It made me feel a weird type of excitement and joy. And I think the guys noticed, because they were giving me these weird faces. Krillin looked angry, and Yamcha and Tien looked entertain. Curse them. I was started feel this weird feeling of self-conscious, and I didn’t understand.  
“So Goku.” Yamcha said mockly. “You sure you don’t know her? You have been looking at her a lot.” I felt my face burned up, and the guys laughed at me.  
“Sh… Shut UP!” I was getting mad, and walked away from them. Without realizing it, I had walked in the same direction as her. I only noticed because I saw her up against a wall. I panicked and walked the other way, past the guys. I still heard them laughing.  
…  
After my first two matches I decided I should talk to him. Or try to make it seem I was mad at him for watching me. I angrily marched up to him, and demanded he stop watching me fight. And how it was getting annoying. I don’t know why, but he was smiling at me. I tried not to react as I walked away.   
Once I reached one of the back walls, I leaned against it. Then I allowed myself to smile for a moment. He smiled at me. He looked so cute when I was being mad at him. Oh man, if I didn’t want to keep my identity a surprise, I would had hugged him. Just as I was looking up, I thought I saw him running the other way from me. Was he going to talk to me? Oh my! I couldn’t help but blush at that thought.   
To my absolute surprised, he still watched my fights. I’m so happy he did. And after all the matches were done, I was so over joyed I made it to the top 8. I just knew I could do it! I was so pumped! Not only did I prove dad, that I was ready for the world martial arts tournament. And even made it to the top 8, on my first try! I was so proud of myself. I even saw Goku make it, not that I was worry he wouldn’t.  
As I saw him talk to his friends, I could have sworn I saw him blushing while his friends said something. He looked so cute. But no time for smiling, I had to be serious. Maybe by now he would have recognized me, but I started to doubt he didn’t. What if he forgot our promise? Oh no! That would make me so sad. And if he forgot, I’ll just remind him. Oh, that would mean that it would be my first act as a wife. To remind him things he forgotten. With that in mind I stepped up to pick my number. 4.  
…  
When I found out she made it to the top 8, my excitement went through the roof. And to be paired with her in my first match, was the best feeling ever.   
All I could think about was being able to watch her up close. Maybe even get her name, and why she was mad. I also wanted to see that smile she gave me, before I ticked her off. It was brief, but that smile left a lasting impression.   
As I got ready for our match, I could feel she was behind me. I tried to be friendly and say hi, but she made an angry huff at me. She had the puffy face again I was starting to like. I wonder what other faces she could make. Wait! Why am I thinking like that? I mentally slapped myself, and tried to calm down. I need to focus. Focus. That was hard with her being so close to me. And that’s when I found out. It was HER that had that wonderful scent! Just my luck! The source found me! There goes one thing off my to do list.  
During over match I couldn’t control how over joyed I was. Her every shrike I dodged and block, but it was the speed and force that was amazing. She was nonstop, and I liked it. I kept asking her over and over again why she was mad at me. She didn’t want to tell me, like as if I should already know. If I did, I wouldn’t be asking. But you should know.  
Wait! What was that? I jumped up to catch my breath, and also try to figure out where that female voice came from. But no time to think, for she had jumped, just as high as me, and started her attack again. I’m impress. Man was it hard to dodge these attacks in the air. Boy was she good! As I we started falling, I was silently hoping she landed safely. To my surprised and relief, she did. And she didn’t miss a beat trying to attack me.  
Man, what is with her, and why do I like it. Then as she was catching her breath, she finally told me what was wrong. She asked if I even remember my promise. When I ask what promise, she said that I promised to make her my bride. Now I was left confused, and unsure what was going on. I then asked Krillin what was a bride. His answer was weird, I liked Yamcha’s answer better. Then I asked if I was even conscious when I made that promise. She got even more angry.   
But from there I was even more determined to find out her name. Since Krillin and Yamcha said bride is someone you married, and married meant living with another person, especially for the rest of their lives, my inner excitement grew. I started thinking how amazing it would be to live with such a female, that made me feel a strange type of excitement. Like I could already think about all the fun we would have. She wasn’t stronger than me, but she would be fun to spar with. Maybe even train together.  
When I found out it was Chichi, I was shocked. I then remember the day I did make that promise. I then told her at the time I thought it meant food, and she got all sad. I didn’t like that. Even though I still don’t understand what’s going on, something was just screaming at me to keep my promise. Something was telling me to not let her get away. So, I officially asked her to marry me. She then jumped up and hugged my arm and kissed my cheek.   
…  
I can’t believe him! He actually forgot. To top it off he asked if he was even conscious when making the promise. How… How… Disrespectful! Then when his face lit up at the explanation of marriage, I felt my chest tighten. That face he made was priceless. He then shocked me by asking for my name. Saying something about if we going to live together, he should know my name. As much as that made me happy and excited that he already thought of us together, I couldn’t help feel a little cocky.   
“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You’ll have to beat me to know my name.” His smile than widen, and his face went from happy to a smirk to a serious face. Boy did I get excited for his next attack. Just to be on the safe I let my ki cover my whole body. Within a blink of an eye I felt a huge force push me back.   
I then felt I hit a wall. Wow, that hurt. After a moment I was able to get up, and my head slightly hurt. He told me to take it easy, and he’s sorry for using to much force. Was he worried about me? That made me happy. Once I was fully up, I couldn’t hide how happy I was. He beat me! So now dad definitely can’t say anything. I lost fair and square. In my moment of joy I almost forgot about him, till he reminded me about my name.  
“You’re impossible. I’m Chichi, the Ox King’s daughter.” The shocked written across his face was just so adorable. He then state he now remembers the promise, and how it was a misunderstanding. I was now feeling hopeless, and wanting to cry. But then he walked over to me, and to my shock, he proposed! I was so over joyed, I jumped and hugged him. I wanted to hug him so badly, and now that I did, I was just so over flowed with happiness. So much that I said I loved him.  
He asked what did I mean, and I couldn’t help but to kiss his cheek. He looked so confused, but I was just too happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Some Break  
I didn’t understand it at the time. Nor did I get why she was so clingy. Throughout the rest of the tournament I was focused on Krillin and Piccolo’s match, and even Yamcha’s. But I did sneak a few looks at her direction, heck I was enjoying that scent that was coming off her. Between matches we did speak to each other.  
Even though she was being clingy, I wasn’t sure how to react. It felt weird having up close like this. I actually wanted her to get off me, and not just because of I was feeling uncomfortable. I could hear the guys snickering as we walked past them. I swear, my checks were starting to burn. She asked if I was ok. I played it off like I was. We ended walking further from the group, as she walked to talk to me about something.  
I was more then happy to, since it could give me a chance to figure out what’s going on. I was beyond confused, and having Chichi so close wasn’t helping. When we finally were, relatively alone, she let go of me and was jumping excitedly in front of me. I was trying my best to keep up with her excitement as she went on about stuff. Stuff like having a big family and how happy we would be. It felt like everything was going too fast, but I did enjoy her excitement.  
Before the next match started I asked her to give me a moment with my friends, which she happily did. The moment she was out of sight I looked at my friends seriously. I warned Krillin to be extra careful in his match, and that I wished him luck. I also felt this weird feeling coming off this ‘Hero’ guy. I didn’t like it.  
After we spoke my friends decided to tell me weird things. Something about how lucky I am over Chichi. How they bet she’s good she must be, especially being into martial arts. Also, something about being tight and wet. I was extremely confused, and was about to ask what they met till Chichi started coming around the corner. They all snicker before Krillin was called to start his match.  
…  
As we walked back, I felt my cheek burning. Even though he was trying to push my off, I couldn’t help grabbed tighter. Not like I couldn’t let go; it’s just I really didn’t want to. For years I’ve dreamed of hugging him. For years I’ve thought about how he’ll hug me. I was just too happy, that the thought of letting go made me sad. I looked up at him and noticed he seemed uncomfortable. Was he like that because it was me? Did I make him uncomfortable?  
I pushed those negative thoughts back. It can’t be because of me. Maybe it’s something else? I wanted to ask him, but I’ll do so later. Right now, I just wanted to share my excitement. I felt like a little girl telling daddy about pretty flowers all over again.  
As I told about how I’ll future would be like, I couldn’t help but notice he looked overwhelmed and confused. But then he looked slightly happy as I continued jumping up and down, and talking about how happy we’ll be. He soon told he needed a moment to talk to his friends. With that, I took it as a moment to finally call daddy about the news. Or maybe just get some water, I was really thirsty from all the fighting. After all I put everything, I got into my fight with Goku.  
I finally got the chance to think about how amazing he was. How easily he defended himself. How the few times blocked my punches I could feel his skin. Oh my. I wonder how strong I’ll be if he trains me. Maybe I’ll ask him, since after all, we are going to be married.   
With all thoughts of water and dad forgotten, I made my way back. Just in time too, the next match was about to start. And it was going to be one of Goku’s friends and that green guy. As I watched the fight, I couldn’t help get excited. His friend also seem so strong, but not as impressive as Goku. A few times during the fight I peered at Goku. He seemed so focused on the fight I almost felt ignored. But I reminded myself, it’s only because his friend is fighting. Yeah! Goku just wants to support his friend, and I should too. I quickly asked him what his friend name, and find out it was Krillin.   
Once I knew that I started cheering. From the corner of my eye I could have sworn he smiled at me, before returning his focus to the fight. Even though Krillin ended up being really hurt, it was an amazing fight. When Goku and Yamcha walked Krillin back behind the ring I smiled at him, and congratulated on an awesome fight. He said thanks and was seated to take a break.   
Then it was Yamcha turn to fight, and watched while standing next to Goku. This fight ended up to be every funny, and I felt sorry for Yamcha. From the corner of my eye I could tell even Goku was worried. Maybe I should do something to comfort him, but what? Oh! I know. I intertwine my hand with him. He looked at me, and I tried to give a confident look. He smiled at me, and went back to watching the fight. I also noticed he didn’t pull away from my hand, instead he held tighter.  
…  
As I watched Yamcha’s match I was starting to feel worried, and hoped he could pull through. It just wasn’t looking like it was his day. Then I felt something grabbed my hand, and when I looked to my right it was Chichi. She gave me what I think was a confident face, and it made me smile. As I turned back to watch the fight, I couldn’t help to keep holding her hand. The hug was too much, but I must admit holding her hand was nice. Her skin was soft. I also found myself rubbing her knuckles. So weird.   
After the match was over, I tried to figure out who this Hero guy was. Than it hit me the moment I saw his eyes. I can’t believe it! Kami was here! Wait. If Kami’s here does that mean that… No, it just can’t. Does he doubt I can’t beat Piccolo? If so, why did he even trained me for? Why doesn’t he trust me to win?   
I was getting so frustrated I almost forgot the hand that was in mine. Thankfully, I noticed the last second, and looked down at Chichi. She had a worried look, and I could tell she was going to ask something. I shock my head and soften my grip. When I did, she took her hand back. I was slightly disappointed from lack of warmth my hand felt. Wait! What?   
I almost reached out to grab her hand again, when she grabbed my arm. She hugged it super tight, so tight I felt her bumps pressed against me. I was going to say something till. “Good luck in you next match.” She then let go, and gave me this look that took my breath away. And I couldn’t help but smile back.  
As I stepped into the ring to have my rematch with Tien, all thoughts of the day left me. I was so ready for this fight, I actually stopped hearing the crowd. During the first half it was like a game, testing him. And same time, I was using this time to not only study his moves, but to get a good warmup going. Before I knew it, he was out of breath and I wasn’t. Then he mocked me about being faster.   
I was feeling a little cocky, especially knowing I can win. So I chose this time to finally get rid of my heavy training gear. If he’s going to go as far saying he’s faster, he doesn’t even know what speed it. Not only was I feeling I could definitely beat him, I thought I could give a little show. Almost proving my point of being faster. Ok, and maybe to show off in front of Chichi. After the weights were gone and my little show, I got back into the fight.   
Boy was it fun to get him back about those comments during preliminaries. Ok, enough playing around, I have to finish this. After a few more hits and blocks I finished this match in one move. As I off the ring Chichi cheered for when I got back. I also heard the snickering of my friends. Before the next match began, they had to fix the ring. And so, I decided to sit for a while. Even though the fight wasn’t that bad, I still should catch my breath. Especially if I’m going to fight Piccolo.   
While I sat Chichi sat next to me. She didn’t really say anything, but it was nice to have her company. I found myself tempting to want to hold her hand again, but decided against it. What is going on with me today? It’s just been weird. Today I experienced multiple confusing emotions. Almost like those confusing times on the Lookout. I’m feeling embarrassed, frustrated, something else that’s just weird, and I can’t put a name to it.   
On top of that, all these things have one way or another have to do with Chichi. I didn’t notice it at first, but she currently had her head on my shoulder. I probably was deep in thought to notice. When I looked down at her I had this sudden pull to do something. But what? This is so confusing. Just then I heard the announcement the next match will begin.  
Soon enough the true horrors of the day had just unfolded. Kami then reveal his true plan. As I watched everything unfold, I felt something holding tightly to me. I looked down to see Chichi, hugging my torso as she too watched in horror. What really bothered me was the fear in her eyes, and her shaking. I compulsively wrapped my arms around her. I don’t know why, nor does it matter right now. All I know is something very bad was going to happen.  
…  
As I watched Goku fight Tien I was so amazed at how fast they were. I was also slightly disappointed that I wasn’t that fast. So Goku did hold back, and from the looks of it, a whole lot. But then I thought, if I asked him to train me, then I too can be super-fast. With that in mind I continued watching in awe. I was so proud that my husband to be was so great.  
Then he did something surprising. He took off weighted clothes and boots. Wow! Maybe I should train with weighted clothing too. When his friends brought the clothes out of the ring, I asked if I could hold it. They both gave me a funny like, and said I could try. But first I watched my Goku test his speed without the weights, it was beyond impressive. I want to do that!  
Yamcha told me to hold out my arms, so he can give me the shirt and wristbands. The moment he handed them to me I had to quickly brace myself. That’s because I almost fell forward. He was about to take them back when I told him I got it. After a moment of just holding them I tried to light toss them in the air, and when they came back, I finally fell. They offered to help me up, but I denied it, same with them wanting to take his gear.  
I refuse to believe I can’t get up holding all this weight. After a quick breath, finally got up and tossed the shirt one more time. This time I adjusted my legs for better balance. I was so proud I didn’t fall again. I think his friends were impress, telling by the shock on their faces. For the rest of the match I held onto his weighted shirt. I allowed them to hold onto his wristbands.   
Once he came back from his match, I tried whipping off the sweat on his face. He put my hands down and said I was tickling him. That left me a bit confused. How was I tickling him? As they fixed the ring for the next match, I couldn’t stop myself, from showing I can lift his weighted shirt. He smiled at me as I even tossed it, and didn’t fall on my butt when it landed. He even commented I was silly. We both laughed.  
He then went to sit down for a while and I followed. He looked to be lost in thought when I saw him. I wanted to do something, anything, to make him feel it was ok. I might not know what’s going on, but it’s my duty to make him feel ok. So, I rested my head on his shoulder. I read in a book that stuff like this let the partner know you care. I notice him shifting, and when I was about to lift my head to see what for, it was announced the next match will start.  
The match started out like any other, but it quickly turned for worst. I was started to get scared. How could it be possible? I was down right terrified. Terrified to the point I went to Goku for support. I hugged him closed as I continued watching. Soon enough I felt his arms around me. Even though I was now feeling a sense of protected, it didn’t stop me from being scared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Piccolo Jr and Home  
I can’t believe it. Kami… Kami… Kami attacked backfired, and Piccolo had swallowed him. How in the world am I going to save him? Once Kami is returned safely then I can really fight Piccolo. I’m going to have to be careful.   
Everything else around me turns to smoke as I focused fully on our fight. When he became a giant I finally got an idea. Once I got Kami out safely, I seemed to angered Piccolo. Once Kami was with my friends, I went to finish this fight. Again, the world become a blur as I fight. Then a panic filled my vain, and it wasn’t my panic. That’s when I finally realize the mess we created, and everyone else was still here.   
I told everyone to leave, but they didn’t want to. One more looked at all my friends, my eyes landed on Chichi’s. Is it possible? Is it possible I’m feeling her panic? I didn’t have a chance to think about it, since the fighting resumed. When I thought I finally put him down, he surprised attacked me. This pain was just so unbearable. But I need to push through. I can’t die!  
…  
As I watched them fight, I was panicking this fight was going to get super ugly. I started to heavily panic. And yet I felt a sense of calmness, but I don’t that was mine. The way Goku was fight looked like he was calm during everything, even though the fight wasn’t in his favor. He also seemed zone out, since he wasn’t responding to his friends worries.   
Maybe I shouldn’t panic. I should just believe he can… OH NO!!! How can that monster do that! Killing is against tournament rules! By that standard only he lost the fight. But that would mean I lost Goku before we got married. Then I heard something, it sounded like a heartbeat ringing loudly in my ear. I kept watching the fight, hoping with all my heart.  
When Goku stood back up a wave of gratitude washed over me. It overwhelmed any worried I had. I just kept hoping he’ll win. Then when he told everyone to leave, we just couldn’t. Then that Tien guy did something, and Yamcha called out to me to hurry. We was in a hole underground. During everything Yamcha made sure nothing to me, and stood close. I was really grateful.  
Before I knew it, it was over.  
…  
It’s over the moment the announcer stated I pushed Piccolo outside the ring. It was too good to be good. I just wish I could move to celebrate my first tournament victory. That’s when Yajirobe gave me a senzu bean. Thank the heavens for that powerful small bean! I flew up and let out all my excitement from the greatest victory ever!   
I was so excited I almost missed that Kami was walking to Piccolo. At the last second, I interfered. As much I know he done so much evil, but that was his dad. This Piccolo was different, I can tell. And if he dies, then Kami dies and the dragon balls are no more. I could hear my friends try to not do this, but I must. I then gave Piccolo a senzu bean and he flew off.   
He’ll be a great challenge, and maybe a nice future sparring partner. With that over I was about to regroup with my friends, till I was surprised attacked by Chichi. She was hugging me tighter than before, and I finally took noticed other things that I no longer worried of fighting. It made my cheeks burn and I was trying to tell her not now. I have no idea why I said those words, instead of telling her get off. Afterwards Kami offered me his position. I got my power pole from Master Roshi. I then laughed off the offer of kami, and grabbed Chichi and left everyone behind.  
…  
Seeing him so beaten up I was so scared. Then this guy with an orange ronin gave Goku some type of bean. Before my very eyes he was all healed. I was so over joyed, and seeing him celebrating his victory was so cute. But what I don’t understand why he had to save that monster. Maybe that’s a subject to talk about another day. Right now, I’m going to enjoy the fact he’s alive and he won.   
I was so excited after he finished talking to the other green guy. In a burst of joy, I jumped and hugged him tightly. He said how I shouldn’t since everyone was watching us. I loosen my hold and hugged him one more time, then I let go and stood next to him.  
Then that green guy, Kami, offered Goku to be the earth’s guardian. Why would he do such a thing? That sounds more work than being a princess. Goku laughed and grabbed me, then he called his cloud and we flew off.  
As we flew, he asked which way was my home again. I told him, and we flew that direction. We flew close to the water, and some sprayed on us. The ride home was so much fun. Now alone I thought maybe I could get a kiss from him, or I could kiss him. But I thought against it. Instead I took comfort in being super close to him. His back is so warm and strong.  
…  
As we flew to Chichi’s home I thought I take this time to figured a few things out. Like why is Chichi making me feel weird. And why was my body reacting weird. For starters, having her this close I was able to smell that scent that hunted me on Kami’s Lookout. Now I know the source, it made me want to burry my nose in it and drown. Wait! What?  
She was hugging my back, and I could have sworn she was humming. It was a nice sound. Well pretty much everything she did was nice. Just thinking about her made my stomach act weird. And her scent got my heart racing like mad.   
I don’t know when or how, but her arms found their way around my middle section. I stared at her hands, which looked smaller than mine. I was tempted to hold them, but I held back. Why would I want to do that? What’s the point?  
Just as the sun was setting, we were closing in to Chichi’s home. Well, what I remembered of it. I saw the lake, and the apply tree, and the flower field. So this had to be it, but it looked so different. I tried calling Chichi, just to realize she fell asleep. I smiled, I then tried calling again and even shaking her a bit. That worked. She then told me to land in front of the HUGE castle. I’m not kidding, it was larger than any castle I’ve seen.  
Once we landed, there was three people waiting for us. The Ox King plus an old woman, and a guy. I was confused, but I felt Chichi shake. So, I stood at attention for anything.  
…  
Oh no! Dad’s mad. And why is standing outside, with them of all people? “Hi daddy.” I tried my cheerful voice, as I asked Goku to help me down. Goku gave me a weird look, but he helped me. I stood by his side as my dad and them, walked over.  
“Chichi I was worried sick about you! Why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going?!” Yup, he was mad. I can basically feel the furry coming from his voice.  
I looked at the ground as I tried to explain. “I… I… I didn’t say… Because well…”  
“Speak up young lady. Show your father, the king, proper respect.” Oh boy, was Mrs. Ying was pushing it.  
It took very ounce of courage in me, to look up at my father as I spoke. “I didn’t say anything because… Because I knew you wasn’t going to let me go!” The last part yelled out. I then looked at my father as his face went from anger to sadness but to anger. At this moment, I was feeling small and like a child. I was scared. That’s when I remembered I was still holding Goku’s hand. And that made me feel more confident as I looked at my father.  
“I apologize for that, but your safety is my top concern. But since I knew if you wasn’t here, you probably was there. I heard everything over the radio. You did good making it to the top 8.”  
My face broke out in a smile hearing my dad’s praise. I bowed my head. “Thank you, daddy.”   
“But after what I’ve heard I got scared and worried. Seeing you here, makes me so happy.” Seeing that my dad was happy, I whispered to say something. But before he opened his mouth dad spoke again. “Long time, no see Goku.”  
Goku broke into a smile and greeted day. It made me so happy. They spoke about the tournament while we walked inside. The happy feeling didn’t last long, as I someone staring daggers into my back. We went to the dinning hall and had a big feast to celebrate the defeat of Piccolo’s son.  
This is when I come to realize Goku ate a lot, and mean enough to feed a village a lot.  
…  
As me and the Ox King spoke while we walked, I could feel the two behind us were giving nasty looks. I paid them no mind. I didn’t do anything wrong to them, so I don’t know what’s their problem. After having such a delicious, Chichi decided we go walk around as talk. Something tells me she just wanted to get away from those two people.   
Once alone she finally spoke. “I don’t think I’ve told you, but there’s something you have to do first for us to get married.” I asked her to continue. “Well you see, you’re supposed to ask my dad for his blessing. After that, we do stuff to go plan the wedding.”   
“First, why do I have to ask for your dad’s blessing?” She said, tradition. “OK, what about this stuff about planning a wedding?” She then told all this stuff that goes into a wedding. Like what is a wedding, what we support to do, and the list goes on. My head was starting to hurt. Just when I was about to say something, that guy from earlier showed up.  
“You’re wasting your time, princess. He clearing doesn’t know what he’s doing, so there’s no point. Just stop living your fantasy world, and marry a real man.” I have no idea why, but hearing him speak, and the way Chichi looks mad, got me angry. Just when I was about to walk to him, Chichi grabbed my arm.  
“Ignore him Goku. He’s not worth it.” I took a deep breath to calm down. But the smirk the guy gave made me want to punch him. WOW! Where did that come from?  
We walked for a bit more till we came to a hallway with two doors across from another. She commented that the one of the left will be my room, while the right was hers. I acknowledged her claim, and we stepped into my room. I was super impressed how big it was.  
The first thing I did was laid on the bed. It was so soft. I then noticed a door, and come to find out it was a bathroom. Super cool. That’s when the activities of the day finally hit me, and I became exhausted. I think Chichi notice, since she walked up to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: First Night  
After his excitement about started to wear down I noticed he seemed exhausted. Then an idea came up. What if I offer him something? I did notice he didn’t have any clothes, other than what he had on. So, I figured I’ll start with that. I walked over to him, and as I got close, he spotted me.   
“Um… It’s been a long day, hasn’t it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Um… Maybe you should wash up before going to bed.”  
“Why?”  
“Since you’re all dirty from your fighting, and that it feels so much better to go to bed after a nice bath.” He said ok. “So, um… wait a moment, I’ll be right back.” With that I rushed out the room.  
…  
I was left confused when she rushed out my room. But I couldn’t help but smile when she came back moments later. In her hand I noticed she was holding something white, and something blue. “Here. A towel and some pjs. I’m going to go clean up too. Afterwards, um… Do you want to just talk… You know, before going to sleep?” The way her face turned red as she spoke made my stomach do that weird thing again. Plus, maybe it’ll be nice to get to know her some more. I told her sure, and took the things out her hand. Then her face puffed up again, and the not the angry kind. This one was better. I wonder what I did to make her react like that. I would definitely like to see that puffy face again.  
…  
After he took the clothes and towel, I ran to my room. I decided to take a shower, since it was faster. Oh man. He was smiling at me the whole time, so super cute. And the fact he agreed to talk before bed was super awesome. Oh man, oh man! What should I wear? Wait! Where did that come from? I never cared about my outfits, unless it’s for an event. This isn’t an event, yet I felt the need my outfit should impress.  
No. I should act like it’s no big deal. That boy I liked for so long, is just on the other side of my room. And that he agreed to talking before bed. Yup, no big deal. Once I got out the shower, I went for my favorite pjs. It was a long blue night gown, and pink pants. Even though I’m covered, like a proper lady, I still choose to wear a large bathrobe, and socks. Before I went to see if he was done, I thought about if I should keep my hair down or put it up. I left it down.  
After a moment, I began to knock on his door. No answer. So, I waited for a bit before knocking again, and stating it was me. This time he answered. I asked if he was dress, yes, and then if I could come in, another yes. When I stepped inside, I saw that he was on the bed, drying his hair. I also saw that he wasn’t wearing the pjs’ top. I felt my heart doing flips. I quickly turned around. This was so embarrassing.  
“What’s the matter, Chichi?”  
“Oh nothing, just that you aren’t wearing the shirt. Did it not fit?”  
“Yeah, sorry about that. It was just too tight.” I heard him give out a chuckle, that relaxed me some. Heated face and all I finally turned back around. I made awkward steps as I walked to the bed. I can’t believe this! I’m going to be sitting on the same bed as him. Now, not only was my face on fire, but my whole body was trembling. “Are you ok?” That’s it, I think I’m going to pass out from embarrassment.  
…  
Seeing how Chichi was walking towards the bed I started to feel worried. Was she ok? As she got closer, the redder she became. Was she sick? I asked if she was ok, and within seconds she fainted. I quickly rushed to her before she fell. I started to panic. Why did she faint? I picked her up, and brought her to the bed.   
I was just about to leave the room to get up, when she woke up. She then sat up quickly, even she looked panic. Then there was an awkward silence before I asked again if she was fine. She looked down, and said yes. I didn’t believe her. Either way, I made my way back to the bed and sat across from her. She kept her head down, I was about to ask again till she spoke.  
…  
I opened my eyes quickly. Where am I?! oh, wait. I remembered now. I heard Goku ask if I was ok, and I said I was fine. I don’t think he believed me; I don’t believe me. I then saw him walking to the bed, and I felt my cheeks and shoulders burning up. When he finally sat down, I finally noticed I wasn’t breathing. Damn, when was I holding my breath? Before he could ask if I was fine, I blurted the first thing that popped to mind. “Where did you get those weighted clothes?”  
I think I threw him off with my question, till he spoke. “Kami gave them to me, while I trained under him.”  
“Was the training hard?” Why was I talking about training?  
“At first it was, but I slowly got used to it.” He went silent for a moment, before speaking again. “Don’t get me wrong, it did get challenging as I continued.” I nodded and then there was silence again. This was awkward. What could we talk about? I want to know more about him, but where do I start. “You’re pretty strong.”  
In shocked I looked at him. He was looking away, and there was a light blush on his cheeks. He commented me, and he looked away. I felt so flatter. Nobody commented on my strength, it felt nice. “You’re strong, too.” With more confidence I added. “You’re so amazing throughout the whole tournament!”  
“So were you. Especially how you knocked that guy across the room.” We started giggle at that memory.  
“What about when you took that one guy out with one hit?”  
“That was nothing.” We couldn’t stop giggling as we talked about the tournament. While, up until the match with Piccolo Jr. When that part of the tournament came up everything went quiet again.  
“Um… Why did you let him go?” I kept my head down. He told me about how if he died Kami died, and then no dragon balls. “What if you took Kami’s position? Would that make you the keeper of the dragon balls?”  
“I can’t do that. Besides, Kami’s Lookout is so boring. If I wasn’t training, I think I would have died of boredom.” We both laughed.   
…  
As we spoke, about the tournament, I liked how her face lit up. As we spoke, we got excited. Talking about all the different fighters, and styles was fun. But as we got closer and closer to the Piccolo match, the more the laughing died down. It was to the point it just became silent. She then asked my reasons, and why I didn’t take the kami position. I was relieved she laughed with me about Kami’s Lookout was boring.   
We then had a big conversation about random things. She would ask questions about the past tournaments. Also, asked about what types of trainings I did. Even though I tried my best to answer, I found myself asking her questions too. “Why didn’t you join the other tournaments?”  
“Daddy wouldn’t allow it.” I saw she got sad, and I wanted to try something to cheer her up. Just then she added. “I’m so happy I joined this tournament.” Her smile slowly showed itself again.  
“So why did you join the tournament this time?”  
…  
Oh no! I was afraid he would ask that. I looked down at the space between us. How am I supposed to answer? “If you don’t want to tell me, it’s ok.” I looked up to witness the kindest smile I have ever seen. It made my heart skip a beat. I have to tell him now.  
“I entered so I could see you again. And also, to see how I fair in strength.” He smiled at that. “On top of that, I wanted to know how strong you were.” That last part was a whisper. And I was looking away, so I couldn’t see his reaction.  
…  
“Wow! Really?” I just couldn’t hold back my excitement to her answer. When she looked back at me, she nodded with a small smile. I was so excited that I felt my body react, but I just didn’t know what to do. Then a thought hit me. “Why did you wanted to see how strong I was?”  
“Well because…. You see…” Her face was turning pink now. I wonder why. “I always wanted a strong husband.” It was too close to a whisper, that I almost missed it. But once she answer she got up, and tried rushing to the door. I was so confused; I didn’t know how to react. But what I don’t understand was that my hand automatically grabbed her.  
When I looked to her, she had tears in her eyes. Oh no! Did I do something to make her cry? She tried to pull away, but I just couldn’t let her go. I wanted to know why she was crying. I think she realized I wasn’t letting go; since she decided to sit back down. This time I noticed she was closer to me. “Why do want a strong husband?”   
She kept quiet, while looking down. Well it doesn’t seem she’ll answer me, so I tried a different question.   
“When you asked me, as kids, if I would make you my bride, why did you?” At that she finally looked up to me. She still had tears coming down, but she quickly rubbed them away.  
…  
I never thought I would have to answer that. Well, here goes everything. “Well, I thought you was cute. But I only really started thinking about being your bride after you… after you… touched me down there.” I felt my face burning as I pointed at my female parts. I couldn’t look him in the eye as I said that. But what I could tell, from the corner of my eye, he was shifted.  
SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I MESSED UP!  
Who was that? Before I could react, I felt my hand being grabbed. When I looked to him, he had bowed, while holding my hand to his forehead. “Please forgive me. I didn’t know the difference between girls and boys at the time.” He then looked up, and had a genuine smile. “But I know the difference now.”  
The way he looked I couldn’t help by smile back. I then forgave him. His smile grew, and I felt so warm inside. After he let go of my hand, I couldn’t help touch his face. He seem to like that, because he lean into my touch. Is he purring?  
…  
SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I MESSED UP!  
Compulsively I grabbed her hand. What can I say to make her forgive me? All I could think of was to ask, and explain myself. Then when I told her I knew the difference now; a smile grew on her face. Then she forgave me. Then there was this warm feeling inside that felt wonderful. Then when I let go of her hand she went and touched my cheek. It felt so soft, that I couldn’t help lean into it. I swear I was purring.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Blessings

After that moment we ended up calling it a night. It made me felt sad. I wanted to spend more time with her. Well, there’s always tomorrow. With that I decided to start laying down. The moment my hit the pillow I could smell Chichi. Remembering her head was recently made all the better. Too tired to questions my actions, I brought the pillow as close to my face as possible. All I wanted to do was smell her scent. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.  
…  
As I left Goku’s room I finally let the emotions sink in. The things he did that I took the wrong way. The touch wasn’t because he liked me, and the promise was a misunderstanding. While I felt the tears building, I came to realize something. He could have easily have not propose to me, after he said it was a mistake. He could easily be not be here, in my home, and wanting to marry me. Same time, the way he acted at the tournament. He showed interested in me. I felt my face heat up from that last thought.  
If… if he didn’t like me, he wouldn’t have kept his promise, after realizing it was a mistake. The smile on my face began to grow. The moment I got into my room, I just jumped on my bed and hugged my pillow. I can’t wait till tomorrow comes. What will we do? Well of course he’ll first ask my dad for his blessing and then we maybe spar together. Oh no! tomorrow I have that damn princess dance practice. Maybe Goku could watch me. Tonight, I fell asleep with the biggest smile ever.  
…  
When morning came the sun was barely up. As I got up, it took me a moment to realize where I was. And then a moment later, I noticed the tightness between my legs. Man was this getting super annoying. I hope it doesn’t happen when I’m around Chichi. That would be so embarrassing. But the worst part was. Just thinking of Chichi made it tighter. NOT GOOD!   
Since I’m wasn’t sure what to do, I decided to meditate this morning. It was finally going away when a certain scent was knocking at the door. “Goku, are awake?” Oh Kami, the sound her voice was nice. I was about to get, so I can open the door, when I came to realize some. It didn’t go down. Another knock. SHIT! What am I going to do about this?   
Oh, I know! Then I recalled Yajirobe eating one of Piccolo’s hitmen. That did the trick. “I’m awake. You can come in.” When she entered, I was shocked by what she was wearing. She looked funny, and uncomfortable.  
“I am uncomfortable!” Wait! Why did she yell at me? Did I say that out loud? I don’t think I did. “Well, come on. Don’t you want breakfast?” I got up so fast, I was already in front her to start going. Then I saw her face turn red, and she turned around. “Second thought, you should change first.” Oh yeah, I was still in those pjs pants she gave me. I was about to take them off, when she yelped and closed the door. What was that about?  
…  
She looks funny and uncomfortable.  
“I am uncomfortable!” Wait! His lips didn’t move. And he even looked shocked that I screamed at him. What’s wrong with me? I was wearing one of those awful fluffy dresses, that was hard to walk around. Heck, I always trip in them. And the top part made it hard to even breath. I felt stuffy and tight. “Come on. Don’t you want breakfast?”  
I didn’t even see him get up, and when he was in front of me, I noticed. Oh my, his body is so well built. I just want to poke a muscle to see how it’ll react. I felt my face getting hotter, and my clothes tighter. WAIT! Calm down Chichi! Also, he needs to change! “Maybe you change first.” With that he went to get his clothes, from the drawer I put them in. Watching him made my mouth feel dry.   
DAMN IT! Snap out of it! A proper lady doesn’t lust over… over… her husband to be. Then I saw that he was about to take off his pants. “Yelp!” I closed the door so fast, that you could hear it down the hall. On no! I was so close to seeing him naked. To seeing a guy naked. No Chichi! Bad Chichi! You have to wait till you’re married, like a good girl.  
Just as I started getting my composer, a certain jerk showed his head. “Well, good morning princess. Would you like to join breakfast any time soon? I hear grandma is super annoyed that the cooks has to make so much food, for that no-good guy.” Just when I was about to look at him the door opened, and I fell backward. Thankfully, Goku’s chest stopped from landing on my butt. I looked at him, ready to say thanks, when I noticed a weird look on his face. It then went away when he looked down at me.  
“Is everything ok, Chichi?” I nodded. “So, let’s go eat.” He said it so excited, that even I felt excited. We walked past Li as we headed to the dining hall.  
…  
As I was getting dress, I could hear noise from the other side. It sounded like… like… him! For some reason was boiling and I got dress even faster. Before I opened the door, I heard him say, “for that no-good guy.” I opened the door so fast, I thought I was going to break it. Just when I was about to say something, I felt something hit my chest. All thoughts of punching this guy left, the moment I looked at what hit me. It was Chichi, and she looked confuse. Heck, even I was confused.  
I asked if she was fine; she was. Then whatever anger I felt left and excitement over food came back. “So, let’s go eat.” She grabbed my arm, and pulled me excitedly. I would have said something, but I was too excited for food.  
Once we got to where the food was, I wanted to dive right in. but before I went to the table, Chichi pulled me down and whispered. “As a gentleman you’re supposed to offer me a seat. Also, after breakfast we’ll speak with daddy about the thing.” At first, I was confused, until I remembered yesterday. I nodded and we walked over to the table. The offer the seat part, I’ve heard before, so I knew what is was. So, held out a seat, she sat, and I pushed her closer to the table.  
Breakfast tasted awesome! Some of the stuff I’ve never seen or tried. After breakfast, I followed Chichi to the big room. She said she had to practice her dance for something. As I sat in a corner to watch, I couldn’t help but notice how awkward she seemed. But it was funny seeing her balance books on her head. After the dancing is when we went to speak with the Ox King.  
Once we met up with him, I sat on the back on my legs as I asked for his blessing. He was silent for a moment, and I was starting to get nervous. Then, he jollily said that I had his blessings. Me and Chichi were jumping with joy, she even went to give her father a hug. Just then, he showed up.  
“I’m still not convince the princess actually lost to him. What if she fell out the ring on purpose, so she was allowed to marry him?” This guy was getting on my nerves. I didn’t understand what was his problem with me. But one look at Chichi, I kept my cool. For some reason I’m acting weird around this guy.  
…  
“I didn’t lose on purpose! Goku beat me fair and square!”  
“Why not prove it? How about you two a match right now. If he loses, he has to leave the castle forever.”  
“Father! Do you agree to this? This is insane! Why would I lose on purpose?” Dad wasn’t speaking, it seems he was thinking about Li’s words. Leave it to Li to make things awful for me.  
“What if I fight you instead?” I looked at Goku in surprised. He didn’t have to do that. I was going to tell him, till dad spoke.  
“There is no need. I trust my daughter would never do something that foolish. And what I know of Goku he is strong. I have no doubt that there was any fool play.” I gave my dad a hug. I was so over joyed that he believed me and Goku. I then asked him when are we going to plan the wedding. He said starting next week; that he had things to take care of. Knowing dad, he was probably going to throw another party. Probably to celebrate my engagement. I can accept that. I then grabbed Goku, and we left to go do stuff together.  
…  
It had taken me a moment to realize that I was being pulled. When I saw who was pulling me, I relaxed. “So, Chichi, where we’re going?”  
“Well first, I need to change. After that we could think of something.” With that, I nodded and followed her. We made it to the front of room, when she stopped me from walking in. Her face was and looking down as she spoke. “Just wait out here till I’m done.” I was going to ask why, till she closed the door.  
As I waited, I could hear to females talking to each other. “Oh my, do you see that guy over there?” “Yeah. He’s so hot.” “I know, right. What a waste though.” “No fair he’s wasted on the stuck-up princess.” “Why does that bitch get to have him?” “We should try to get him for ourselves.” “Oh, I am so in. I wonder how big he is, especially with a body like that.” “I also wonder if he’s good in bed.” “Yeah, I heard martial artists are usually very creative in that field.” “Oh my. All the different positions.”  
What the heck were they talking about? I had half a mind to go ask, when Chichi finally opened her door. She was wearing something similar to what she worn at the tournament, only it was red and not blue. I then followed her as she walked, I then past the two females that were talking. They had that same look Bulma had when Oolong was guy in a business suit. So weird.  
As I followed Chichi, we ended up walking outside, and then towards the flower field. Some reason I felt my cheeks heat up. I didn’t understand why. I then turned my attention to Chichi as she continued walking. I found myself admiring her shoulder, and the way her hair went side to side. It’s confusing. Why am I admiring a person? And her of all people. My eyes started sliding downwards and stopped at her butt. I found myself admiring that too, the way it also went side to side. It looked nice and firm.  
I slapped myself. STOP THAT! What is wrong with me?! Just then she turned to look at me, and she had a confused look. I admire that too… Another slap!  
…  
As we were walking, I heard a sudden slap. I looked back, confused at Goku. And when I did, he gave himself a slap. What was that for? I then walked over to him, ready to ask. He had put his hands up, and slowly backed away. “What’s the matter?” He shock his head and gave me an awkward grin. “You know you can tell me anything, Goku.” He nodded but kept that awkward grin. I faced forward again as we walked. I was talking him to the field because I wanted to show him something.  
When we were kids, and we had our first date, unknowingly to both of us, he had left a fist imprint in the tree. I wanted to show him that, and also what I wrote under. When we reached the field, I grabbed Goku’s hand and pulled him closer to the tree. I also notice the slight blush building on his face. So cute.  
“Look! Look!” I pointed to the imprint. It took him a moment to go from looking at my face to the tree. Then he said wow. “Yeah! It was from our first date. I then wrote under it when I found out about the imprint.” I was now jumping in an excitement. How will he react? Would he be happy?  
“Goku and Chichi forever.” I couldn’t read his expression. I was starting to feel maybe he didn’t like it, and I starting disappointed. “Do you really mean forever?” I lit up at that question. I looked at him with a huge smile, as I nodded over joyed. He too had a big smile. That’s it! I couldn’t take it. I Jumped up and hugged him. The force was so much he fell backwards.  
I was now on top of him, and I felt my whole body burning up. I quickly got off him and looked away. I can’t believe that happened! I was on top of Goku for a brief moment. That was so awesome! Oh no! Don’t think like that! We’re not married yet! I got to behave myself. When I finally looked to Goku, he was looking away. One of his hand was on his chest, while the other was close to me. I bravely placed my hand on top of his. He then quickly looked at me. And his face was so red. Was he embarrassed, too?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Confused Reactions  
“Goku and Chichi forever.” I didn’t know how to react to this. What did she mean by this? But then I read the forever part over and over, till a sudden burst of joy filled. I then looked at her with a hopeful smile. “Do you really mean forever?” She excitedly nodded back, and the joy in my chest grew. That was, until I was ambushed by her hug. I was so unguarded that I fell backwards from the force. Then when I looked up, she was on top of me. Oh my. She was surrounded by flowers, and her cheeks were pink. And to top it off, the way her lips looked…  
She then got off me all of a sudden. I looked away, and held onto my chest, in hopes to calm my racing heart. I could feel my face burning up. Why was I reacting like this? Why did I notice her lips? Why were there flowers? Why do I want to see that face again? Why did I want to see all the faces she can make? That brief moment she was on top of me I notice she was on top of a certain body part. And having her there felt nice. OH NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP THAT!  
Just then I felt lighting shoot up my arm, as I felt her touch my hand. I automatic looked at her, and I regret it. She was making one of those faces I came to like. And it made my heart beat even faster. I was on the verge of getting up to leave. But the more I stair into her brown eyes, the more I wanted to stay. She then moved closer, and I was just stone to the spot.  
She then did that thing from the tournament. My cheeks became hotter, which I never thought possible. Out of impulse, I pressed my lips to her cheek too. And even her face became hotter. I don’t think I could take it anymore, with the way she looked. I want to see more, much more. I did it again to her nose, this time. She wiggled her nose. Oh, I like that! I did it again, and got the same reaction. I did it a few more times, till she told me to just stop. I didn’t want to.  
I then try to again, and she did something even more unexcepted. And this sent a shock wave through my whole body, that I even pulled her closer as I did it back. She had pressed her lips to mine. By the time we parted we were breathless. I wanted another one of those, but was interrupted by a cough, by someone that wasn’t us.  
…  
He kissed me! Oh my! YAY! He kissed me back! He then kissed my nose. That tickled, and he kept doing that. I then told him to stop, but doesn’t look like he’ll listen. He went to do it again, and compulsively I blocked him with my lips. It was like lighting hit me the moment our lips touched. I was then surprised when Goku pulled me closer, and he kissed back. I don’t ever want to stop this feeling, it’s too perfect. When we parted, we were left breathless, and my lips feeling cold from the lack of his.   
Just when we were about to kiss again, we heard a cough. And when we looked to who it was. It was no other than Mrs. Ying. OH NO! I wasn’t being a proper lady, and she’s going to say something. She walked over to us. I started fearing the worst, and hugged Goku, in hope it shield me.  
“Young Miss, your father is looking for you. And change back to your proper attire.” She then looked at Goku and made a huff as she walked away. Oh no! Dad going to find out. In a panic I got up quickly, and was about to start running to the castle, when I felt myself being carried. I looked up to see Goku, and he stated it’ll be faster. I nodded, and before I knew it, we were at the castle entrance in a blink of an eye. Wow! That was amazing!  
“Thank you.” I just looked at him with a smile, as he placed me on my feet.  
…  
When that old lady walked over to us, I felt holding close to me. She was also shaking. Was she scared? I don’t like this. Chichi should never feel scared, especially with me around. Wow. Where did that come from. Then the old lady told Chichi that her father was looking for her, and commanding her to put back on that stuffy outfit. In a panic Chichi stood up. She looked ready to run. Then I had an idea, maybe I should carry her back to the castle. It would be faster.  
She was surprised that I picked her, but I told her why. She smiled and nodded. When we got to the entrance, I looked down at her. Wow! That was amazing! “Thank you.” She had that pink color back as she started walking inside. I followed her in, and enjoyed myself staring at her shoulders. She walked with such confidence and purpose, I found myself admiring that part of her, a lot!  
After she changed, we made our way to where the Ox King was. When we met up with him that old lady was next to him. I was starting to get a bad feeling. “Chichi, I’m going to be throwing your engagement party in three days. So please teach Goku the proper dance. After the wedding, we will be doing your crowning ceremony. With that, you may leave.”   
I noticed how Chichi face lit up with the news, until that crowning part was mention. When that was mention she looked at the floor, and upset. Once we left her father, we walked to my room. There she told me what her father was talking about.  
…  
Damn it! Damn it! How many times do I have to tell him? I don’t want to be queen! Once me and Goku got to his room, we sat on the bed. I was trying to fight back my emotions. It was really hard to not break down, and cry. The moment Goku placed his hand on my shoulder and asked what was wrong, the dam finally broke. I sobbed heavily into my hands. I then turned to him, and started sobbing in his chest. I felt his arms wrapped around me. After a few moments I finally calm down, enough to look at his concern face. “I don’t want to be queen!” I blurted out, and began sobbing again.   
“What is that you want?” At that moment I stopped crying and just looked at him. He’s the first person that ever asked me that. I couldn’t help smile as I answered.  
“I want a simple life. I want a husband that supports me and our family. I want to be a simple house wife, that makes my family happy. I want to be independent. I don’t want to rule a kingdom that I’m not proud about.” That’s when I started getting sad again. “I’m not proud how my dad got his riches. I’m not proud how dad became ruler of this village.” Then I looked up at him, confident. “I want to create my own happiness.”  
He then gave me the smile that I came to love. The smile that made me feel so happy. The smile that had his teeth all shiny. I felt a blush building as a thought came up. So, I went for it. I kissed him. On the lips! He was so shocked; it took him a moment to return the kiss. This one felt different from the other one, but it felt so rewarding. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and someone saying princess. One quick looked to Goku, and I saw how annoyed he was. He even got up and was about to head to the door, before I stopped him. I was so sad.  
…  
“What is it that you want?” The moment I said that she stopped crying, and gave me one of biggest smile I’ve seen her do. And when she told me what she wanted; I felt a strong sense of pride. Well, until she started mentioning things that got her sad again. But when she said that last part, very confident, I was beyond prideful at this point. It was to where I couldn’t stop the biggest smile to form on my face.  
Just then, she did that thing again. I was so thrown back; it took me moment to respond. When I pressed back it felt so warm. It wasn’t like the other before, but this one felt just as special. I wanted it to last forever, but the happiness ended the moment someone knocked. So damn annoying. I just want to grab whoever that is, threaten them. Just as I got up to do just that, she grabbed my hand.   
One last looked at the door, and I turned back to her. I then sat back on the bed, with my arms crossed, while she got the door. And when I saw who it was, I definitely wanted to punch him. HOLD UP! Where is this coming from? When she returned back, she told me her father wanted to see her again. I got up ready to follow her, but she held up her hand. “I have to do this alone.” Fine, but I’m getting one more of those lip touches before she goes.  
I’ll pulled her face closer, and pressed our lips together. Even though I wanted a long one, I made it short. Even the short ones felt nice, and it made her have the pink on her face, as she walked away. I smiled at her, till I saw his eyes, and gave him a death glare. I think he got the point, telling how he flinched.   
MINE!  
…  
When I reached dad, he was standing by the window, and he looked so sad. “You summoned me daddy.”  
“Do you still not want to be queen?” I was surprised by the question.  
“Yeah dad.” Where was he going with this?  
I heard a huff before he spoke. “Find.” I looked at him surprised. Did I hear correctly. “But on the condition, I build your new home, and support you for the first year of your marriage. And.” I stood at attention, as I looked on excited. “I get to spoil the hell out of my grandkids.” With that he finally broke in a smile, and so did I. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could. I kept say thank you so much I lost track. When we finally stopped hugging. He told me how we’ll start planning tomorrow, and have the wedding within a few weeks. Depending how soon we could build my new home, and get everything else settled.  
I just couldn’t believe it. My dreams where starting to come true. And to top it off, he moved out the way to reveal my mother’s old wedding dress. The tears of joy just kept coming out as I ran up to the dress. And then a though came up. Why not take advantage now. “Daddy.” He looked down at me. “Is it possible you could also help Goku?”  
“How?”  
“Well, you see.” I looked away while I continued. “He doesn’t really have anything. Like no clothes or anything.” I could hear my father taking a moment to think, till he said sure. That made me jump again with joy, and hugged him again. “I’m going to go tell Goku. I LOVE YOU DAD!”  
As I ran back to Goku, to tell him the news, I felt a weird sense of anger. Where was that coming from? I then ran faster to Goku. When I reached him, he was still sitting on the bed. Thankfully alone. But why did I sense anger? When he turned to me, the anger disappeared. I then sat down next to him, and hugged his arm. “Is something the matter, Goku?” He shocked his head, and just smiled at me.  
…  
After Chichi left, I felt my anger boiling. I didn’t understand why. But that guy was really starting to bug me. After Chichi walked past him, his eyes landed on her butt. NO! Nobody can look at MY Chichi! Woo! Where did that come from? Then again, who cares. Nobody is allowed to admire her but me! I wonder how long that guy knows Chichi? Did he, too, lived here? Had he ever touched Chichi? That last question really bothered me. So much that I did something I rarely did, I grinded my teeth.   
Oh, did I what to punch this guy so badly. I want to see him in a bloody heap, begging for mercy. I want to just… Hold up! Calm down. This isn’t me. Where did all this come from? I never would hurt anyone like that, unless it’s self-defense. But the way I felt toward this one guy, was on the boarder of things I would do, if given the right chance. I did not just want to beat him into a bloody heap, but also make him think he can escape, just to punish him over and over again.   
I wouldn’t mind breaking a few bones to get my point across. Which is to STAY AWAY FROM MY CHICHI! I really need to figure out where this is coming from. It’s actually scaring me, well… Not really. In some way it feels good to feel this way. To feel a deep need to brutally hurt someone. And not because they’re evil, but just because it feels like a personal attack.  
Just when I was thinking that I should find him, just for that one reason, Chichi had appeared. He got lucky. All my anger melted away staring at her face. She then sat down next to me, and hugged my arm. She asked if I was ok, and I told her I was. I don’t think she believed me. So, I thought maybe I should try to word why I’m fine. “I’ll always be fine, with you around.”  
The face she gave me was priceless, and even flowers started to appear around her. Oh yes. I want to see that face more often. She then told me what her father and her talked about. It made me happy to see that she’ll finally get what she wanted. So happy, that I pressed my lips to hers. It was sweet bliss till we parted. I wanted to do it again till she spoke.  
“You really love kissing me, uh?” She had a wonderful smile when she said that. Wait. Kissing? That’s a new word. So that thing with the lips? That’s what it’s called? Yes. Wait, what! Did she just? Did you just responded to me without opening your mouth? Yes. We both looked surprised.  
I can’t believe it! I was going to question it, but I really don’t care. Instead, I just kept on kissing her. Kissing, funny word to name something so wonderful.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Engaged  
The rest of the day we ended up talking about all the things that needs to be done. And whenever she made a face I liked, I kissed her. She liked that. She even surprised me by kissing me at random. Then we got up for her to teach me how to dance. It was awkward, but it was encouraging every time I did something right. We were practiced till the sun went down. Instead of going to bed, I asked her if she wanted to see the stars. She gave me a big smile as we went out through the window, to one of her courtyards.   
There under the stars we sat next to each other, in a peaceful silence. She leaning against me was a nice touch to the moment. She then started to get sleepy, and so we walked back inside. Before we went to our own rooms, we shared one more kiss. I don’t think I could get enough of those. Once alone in my room, I felt alone without her right next to me. But as I walked to the bed, I had a small smile on my face. The bed did smell like her, since we were laying down as we spoke.  
I fell asleep with the pillow she had her head on. I had it so close to my face, I couldn’t breathe. I just couldn’t help it; I really like her scent. As I fell asleep, I pictured her next to me, and holding her close. That brought a bigger smile on my face.  
…  
Damn that man. It took forever to explain things with him kissing me almost every few words. And then leaving me breathless. Damn him. Then when it was his turn to talk, I returned the favor. Only thing was he enjoyed it. Soon enough, I just couldn’t take it. If I stood there kissing, I don’t think we would stop. And if so, we might have done something naughty, when we can’t.  
Thankfully, he welcome the change in pace. I tried teaching a few simple steps for a dance. At first, my foot got stepped on so much I was ready to stop. But that man, just gave me these puppy eyes, and asked to try again. The way he looked I just couldn’t bring myself to say no. Note to self, he might use that on me a lot, so need to find ways to not always give in.  
Then after what felt like hours practicing (really just two hours) we decided to call it a night. I was ready to go to my room, when he held my hand and asked if I wanted to see the stars. He gave me his shiny teeth smile, and I just couldn’t say no. Damn it. Two points for him. Wait. When was I tracking points?  
As we sat outside, it felt kind of romantic. Not completely like the movies, but close. This was just so touching, that I couldn’t get the big smile, on my face, off. Then I started feeling sleepy, and we walked back inside. Before I went into my room, he landed one more kiss on my lips. And then quickly on my nose. “Hey!” He chucked, and then said good night with one more kiss to my lips. He’s so silly, I hope that never changes.  
When I stepped into my room, I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. But I cheered up again, reminding myself tomorrow is another day. Maybe tomorrow, I could invite Goku into my room. Wouldn’t that be fun? It would also be fair, too. But I might have to clean out the pile of books on my desk. Actually, never mind that.  
…  
The next day was strange. That was because after breakfast this female came, and hugged Chichi. Who was she? They spoke for a while, and then they turned to me. It turned out she was Chichi’s old friends that moved away around 4 years ago. And that she heard about Chichi’s engagement, and wanted to meet me. She then went about how Chichi never stopped talking about me. Chichi had pink on her face, and I couldn’t help smile at her.   
She and Chichi then talked about the years apart. Then the Ox King came and gave Chichi something, and a capsule. What confused me was the evil look Chichi had, when she and her friend looked at me. I don’t think I’m going to like what was going to happen next.   
I was so right about not liking what was going to happen. We went clothing shopping. For me! The most boring and awkward experience, EVER! First shop was underwear. Chichi and me both had faces almost the same color of red. I don’t know her reason, but for me it was the whole trying some on to see what fit. It was just awkward because of my lack of knowledge about them.  
Then it was buying tops. That I somewhat enjoyed. Mostly because Chichi face smiled whenever I tried a shirt she liked. But whenever I tried to take them off, she turned red and pushed me into the ‘changing room.’ Then came pants, this I actually like, but I wasn’t going to tell her that. After all the shopping the best part of the day, lunch time!  
On the way to the entrance we passed a ‘jewelry store.’ Lisa lit up at seeing those rocks. Chichi on the other hand didn’t seem that interested. What did catch Chichi’s interest was the ‘bracelets.’ I’m going to have to remember that one. Whatever makes Chichi happy I tried keeping notes of. I reasoned it was because I like seeing her happy.  
…  
I can’t believe it! Lisa came to visit! I haven’t seen her in 4 years. We did try to keep in touch, by mail and calling. But seeing her was always awesome. We were so happy we hugged each other. She then went on about hearing the news and wanted to meet the famous Goku. When she saw him, her mouth just dropped. Then she shocked me, stating how lucky I was for how he turned out. “I know, right!” Then we were in a fit of giggles, till dad came down. They greeted each other, and dad gave me money and a storage capsule.  
Then when I told her what we were doing today, she gave me an evil face and I couldn’t help mock her. We then looked at Goku, and he had a face of concern. He had every right to be. As Lisa drove us to the mall, we continued catching up. Goku had his arms cross, and pouting the whole way. That was because I was sitting in seat next to the driver. When we got to the mall he was still pouting. Oh my, he’s acting like a little kid. That’s your fault. I know.  
He then stick his tongue at me, and I did back to him. That made him smile. You better smile. And if I don’t? No kisses. Take that back, you meanie. So, behave. With that he walked closer to me and whispered in my ear. “Just for you.” For some reason that sent a chill down my back. Now, who’s being the meanie? Still you.  
We then stopped by the men’s underwear store, and Lisa just pushed me in. Traitor! I then had to witness Goku trying on different underwear. The awkwardes shopping experience, ever! Well, except when some of the underwear outline him perfectly, and I had to turn away quickly. I don’t think my face could get any redder. Then when we shopped for shirts, that part was my favorite. Goku looked super handsome with some, and others he looked downright godly. I think he noticed my reaction.   
When he was trying on an orange jacket, he winked at me. I think I must have an imagined it, cause he never done that before. We’re definitely buying that jacket. And when he went to take off a green and yellow graphic tee, I had to reminded him to do so in the changing rooms. I don’t think I could take another one of him taking off his shirt. The first time he did that I almost fainted, and Lisa was drooling. “You sure he’s human, and not a god?” I don’t know either at this moment.  
Then when we got to pants, he seemed to really enjoyed that, but I don’t think he wanted me to notice. Awe, he was being cute. After we got everything, we made our way to the front again. Then Lisa spotted a jewelry store. She was looking at the rings, and earrings. But I spotted the most beautiful bracelet. It’s not a necessary, but was still nice to look at.  
On the way back home, I sat next to Goku in the back. He was super happy about that. He hugged me the whole ride home. To top it off Lisa was making fun of us. Saying stuff like “no baby making back there.” Or “calm down you love bunnies.” It made me blush, but it confused Goku. He asked what she meant. Lisa thought he was joking, but I knew better. After what happen as kids, and at the tournament, if he ask what something means he really doesn’t know. I’ll explain later. You promise? Yeah. With that he kissed my nose. I think he likes seeing my nose wiggle. You guessed it. I slapped his chest, and now I was the one with my arms cross and pouting.  
…  
When we got back to the castle, we were greeted by two people. One being him and another male. When he tried to approached Chichi, I stepped in front of her. And I could have sworn I was growling, almost challenging him. He backed away, and the other guy was talking to Lisa. Li then tried to talk with Chichi without getting close. Don’t. But. I mean it. Come one. You’re being unreasonable. He even lays a finger on you, I’m punching him. “Goku!”   
She then stepped next to me and spoke with him. Every time he tried to move closer, I growled. Chichi then turned to me. “Goku stop that. He’s harmless. And I can take care of myself.” I gave Li one last warning growl and dropped it. I got into a more relax state, but my eyes didn’t stop watching his movements.  
We then headed inside, and instead of going to my room we went to Chichi’s. Lisa, and Eric followed us in. Chichi’s room was way bigger than mine, and there was a lot of stuff. I spotted a desk of books. So, she likes to read. What does she like to read? Cooking, and making clothes mostly. Some martial arts stuff too. Now my interest was peeked. I was going to ask till Chichi motion for me to sit on the bed, while the others took the spare arm chairs. Her bed felt softer.  
…  
Goku’s behavior with Li was very strange. My good nature, very sweet Goku was actually being mean. And then he goes and states he’ll punch Li, just because he laid a finger on me. What gotten into him? Once we entered my room, I notice he saw the books. It made me happy that he was curious on what I read.   
I sat next to him on the bed, and we all talked about the upcoming engagement party. Lisa commented how this is the first time that I was actually looking forward to a party. Eric even laughed at that one. So, it turned out that Lisa and Eric was also engaged, and were planning to get married in a few months. I asked why not sooner. Lisa stated that she is currently going through the lost of her father, and wanted to finish that business first. I told her that I was sorry for her lost, even Goku did. It then went silent, till Goku thought maybe she could have a picture of her dad at their wedding. Lisa loved that idea. So much she jumped up and hugged Goku.   
HELP! Na, you can handle a thank you hug. Your hugs are better. Now get her off me. Please! “Come on Lisa, I think that’s enough.”  
“Ok, I’m sorry Goku. But that was a wonderful idea. Thank you.” Goku gave her an awkward smile not knowing what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

It was finally the engagement party, and I was so nervous. Goku watched me pace back and forth in my room. Is it really a big deal? “Yes, it is! I have to very proper. That means no kissing for you.” What! Why? He got up from the bed, and hugged me close. “It’s not proper.” So, what. “Don’t argue with me, or else.” I heard Goku swallowed. After what he did yesterday, he promised to behave.  
~Yesterday~  
Dad came into my room, while me and Goku was practicing our dance. When Goku had held me in a way that I saw things upside-down, I greeted dad and Goku licked my neck. My face turned so red, and so did dad’s. My embracement turned to anger, as I grabbed Goku by the shoulder and flipped him on his back. When he then tried to get up, I flipped him again, but on his face. Then pulled his right arm back, almost threatening to dislocate his shoulder. He apologized and said he won’t do that again.  
~Present~  
“But admit it. You liked it.” He said that he began to kiss my neck. After watching Lisa and Eric interact the other day, Goku tried different things. Like kissing and licking my neck, and blowing in my ear. “Admit it and I’ll stop.”  
“You’re being mean. But you’re right, I do like it.” With that he chucked and sat back down on my bed. “Eric is a bad influence on you.” I felt my cheeks heat up as he continued chuckling. Then there was a knock at the door, and I noticed Goku tense up. “Who is it?” Him.  
“It’s Li.” Told you. Shut it, Goku.  
“Come in.” When the door opened, I finally noticed Goku was behind me, and had his arms around me. What in the world did him and Eric talked about when they were left alone? Goku was growling was Li tried to move closer. When he was just at arms reach Goku’s growling turn to a snarl. Oh boy. And at that Li retreated back to the safety of the doorway. “The King said you can start coming downstairs.” Before he left, he turned around and added. “And tell that animal he better behave.” Oh, he shouldn’t had said that.  
At the mention of animal, Goku had let go of me and started to head to the door. I never saw Li run so fast in my life, it was funny. “Ok, big guy. Try to control yourself at the party. Ok?”   
Without warning he kissed me, and when we parted it left panting for air. When I looked at him, he seemed proud of what he did. Before he kissed me again, I heard him whisper, “mine.”  
…  
When I sense him at the door, my anger grew. Well, after speaking with Eric, this anger had a different name. What it’s called again? Jealousy. Yeah! That’s it. The moment he opened the door my body reacted on its own. I don’t remember exactly what happened, but when my focus came back, I had kissed Chichi. Only reason I knew I did that, was because I was holding her face and pink had formed of her cheeks.   
Also, when talking to Eric I found out other things. He would start joking around about stuff, and it confused me. I felt embarrassed asking him what he meant. At first, he didn’t believe me, and made even more fun of me. Great, he’s just like my friends. After a moment I think he realized I wasn’t kidding, and so he tried to explain some stuff. Like he joked about my anger towards Li. He said that looked more like jealousy. And the way I looked at Chichi, he said I seemed like a love sick puppy. He laughed before explaining that’s a good thing. “Don’t want to start a marriage if you don’t love them, am I right?” Love?  
When I asked that I felt my cheeks burning, due to the sudden silence. After a while he spoke, and said that one he can’t explain. Something about just knowing it; that it’s a strong feeling. Maybe I do love Chichi, but how would I know. Then it occurred to me, just maybe I could tell him about my current little problem. Especially since, Mr. Popo and Kami couldn’t answer, and asking my friends was straight embarrassing. Plus, I don’t want this happening while I was around Chichi, that would be even more embarrassing. Before I could ask him, the door had open, the girls finally finished dressing and wanted our opinions.   
That was yesterday, today Chichi wore the dress, just different hairstyle. After I got dress, we simply was just waiting around till Li came to tell us we can start heading downstairs. As we walked downstairs Chichi held onto my hand. I don’t who’s gripped got tighter when we reach the doors, but I do know we both gave each other one last look before stepping in.  
…  
The party was just as I excepted. Drunks, perverts talking to the young females with barely any clothes, and some females were giving me an evil look. I tried to ignore all that as I saw my Goku more excited about all the food, and I had to reminded him not yet. But. He was giving me those puppy eyes. Oh, dear Kami, no. Just before I could give in Eric saved the day. He distracted Goku. Thank goodness, I almost gave in.  
Then after a moment my father finally asked everyone to take their seats, so he can announce the wonderful reason for this party. Goku and I sat patiently next to dad, as everyone took their seats. Once that was done, dad got up and in a very proud like voice he stated. “I have brought you wonderful people here today, to celebrate a wonderful union. The engagement of my daughter, Ox Chichi, to Gohan’s adopted grandson, Son Goku.” We both stood up, and waved, and said a quick thank you. After that cheers roared in the hall, and after food was served. Goku’s obvious favorite part.  
…  
Remembering what Chichi said about proper, I tried my very best to keep a slow pace. Also, she promised after the party, I’ll get more food. Since it would be improper to eat so much, when people are trying to talk to us. I don’t get the big deal, but the promise of more food later was enough for me. After eating is when Chichi stated that we had to dance. I hoped I remembered the steps.  
As we started, I tried so hard to remember every step, and be careful of her own feet. I felt my face heat up as I watched our feet. 1 2 3 1 2 3. “Goku, is everything ok?” That’s when I finally looked at her face. Now my face felt even hotter. I don’t know what is was, but how she looked right now was hypnotizing. I found myself pulling her in closer, as we continued going in circle. I couldn’t stop looking at her.  
…  
My poor Goku looks so nervous. “Goku, is everything ok?” The moment he looked at me I felt my heart racing. His face was priceless. Before I knew it, he had pulled me in closer as we danced. The party around us slowly disappeared, as my focus was only him. During all the time practicing this never happened. Why was it… OH NO! He kissed me!   
When we parted I did a quick look around us, everyone were clapping and I felt embarrassed. Once the song officially stopped, we went to sit down. The rest of the party was uneventful, but Goku never left my side. Even when other girls tried to ask him for a dance, or even when Eric tried to pull him away. I was Goku’s only focus, and that excited me so much. I just loved him. Love you, too. I was left completely shocked by that answer. Oh! I wanted to hear it again! But I want to hear him say it out loud.  
…  
I just loved him. I felt my cheeks burn when I heard that. At an impulse I said it back. Her cheeks turned pink, and she had a shocked expression when she looked at me. Oh Kami! I wanted to kiss her so bad, especially with that look. You better stop that! She then had a confused face. Stop what? You know what you did! So, mean. Stop pouting, and unfold your arms. I’ll stop pouting, but I’m not unfolding my arms. Silly. You, too. We both chuckled at that one.  
As the party continued there would be a guy or two who would walk up to Chichi. They smelled of that drink Master Roshi drank and made him act funny. Even though they were congratulating us, but the moment they touched her I found myself growling at them. One even went as far as leaning on top of her. OH NO YOU DON’T! Before I could move Chichi had already punched him in the jaw, and he flew backwards. I found myself whistling. “I told you I can take care of myself.”  
“But.” One look from her made me cover my mouth. Oh my. Definitely mine!  
“Why you keep saying that?” Saying what? “Mine.” I don’t know. Do you want me to stop? She shocked her head. Good, cause I don’t wanna. She giggled at that one. The rest of the party was uneventful. Once everyone left, I finally got to truly eat. I thought I was going to die soon. Chichi was laughing at me for drooling when I saw the food.   
I did happen to notice some of the dishes looked different than what I usually see, since I lived here. And when I took a bite out of those my taste buds were at completely bliss. “Chichi! This is so good! Try some!” She shock her head, and I got disappointed. Then I noticed she was looking down, and pink was on her face.  
“It’s ok, Goku. I made that.” I think my heart stopped. I took another bite, and again was in complete bliss. I wonder what else she made. The pink on her face turned to red. Oh my. She then pointed at which dish she had made. It was all the new looking one. I did something I never did; I ate each dish slowly to savior each taste. Every dish set me to heaven. I thank that made her happy. But I was sad when I finished all her dishes. “Don’t worry, Goku. When we’re married, I’ll be cooking all your meals.” With that in mind, I quickly finished the other dishes, and we went to her room.  
…  
It made me so happy that Goku liked my cooking. And when he found out that I cooked it, his face was priceless. I felt like a giddy high school girl. And when he finished all my dishes, he had the most disappointed face ever. Oh my! He really likes… Scratch that. He really loves my cooking. That made me so happy. Especially knowing he’ll enjoy my cooking. After he ate, we walked to my room. I was so happy. When we got to the hallway to my room, we saw dad by my door. “Is something wrong dad?”  
“No, not really. You two get plenty of sleep tonight. We have a lot of work tomorrow.” I was going to ask what, then he told us it’s about the whole planning and building our home. I was so excited, and Goku seem indifferent. I wonder why. Once dad left, I told Goku good night.  
“Oh no you don’t.” I looked at him surprised. “Are you forgetting something?” I blushed as I realize what he meant. He’s so silly. I love him. He then kissed me and whispered in my ear, “Love you, too.” If he wasn’t holding me, I would had hit my head on the floor. I had briefly fainted. When I came to, I forcefully gave him one more kiss, before I ran into my room. “Hey!” I started giggling.


	17. Chapter 17

In the course of several days we choose what home I wanted, dad and Goku building it, planning the perfect wedding, and buying things for our home. Sometimes it was chaotic, other days silly. Especial how Goku reacted through it all.  
…  
The first thing after breakfast the next day was travel to Mt Paozu. It’s been years since I laid eyes on the home I shared with grandpa. When I found out that this is where Chichi wanted to live with me, I felt a deep sense of happiness in my soul. When she told me that at breakfast, it took every ounce of control to not kiss her. After that talk before the party, I started to understand that there are certain things you don’t do in front of people. And it made me happy that she wanted to keep that between us. Especially since I get the proudest feeling knowing I’m the only one to enjoy her every expression.   
When we reached Mt Paozu, we started mapping out the area where our new home will be. Our. Thinking about that word actually made me smile, and I don’t understand why. After that we headed to a big city to a capsule home shop. I found this funny, since it was my first time being in one. I was confused most of the time, but Chichi helped me understand. After awhile we came to our decision and will start building the next day.  
…  
As dad and Goku went to start building our home today, I decided I talk with the wedding planner. That talk, even though exciting, was a complete bore. He kept going between two different whites for the decorations. It’s just white. And when I spoke with the florist, she wasn’t much help either. She went all about different flowers and their many names. It was super confusing. I tried picking some pink flowers, and she said how they won’t do. Something about that those usually mean death. I was getting really annoyed, after all it’s MY wedding. I should be able to pick whatever flowers I want. But thankfully she point at this beautiful blue and white bouquet; it had hydrangea, baby’s breath, and berries. I giggled when she said one of the flowers was called baby’s breath; who gives flowers silly names.  
After that was done, I set out to wait for Goku and dad to comes home. After all, it was almost dinner time. I hope they had a better day than me.  
…  
Note to self, thank Master Roshi one of these days for making me do construction, for training. We were able to set up half of the main frame work in time for lunch. Even though Chichi packed us a lunch, it wasn’t enough for me. So, I went to go catch a fish. I offered Ox King but he declined. His lost. After lunch we got the other half done. Tomorrow we’ll be building the inner walls to the out. If we work hard and fast enough, we might be able to get the roof up, too.  
As we made it back to the castle, we were greeted by that old lady, Li, and Chichi. I still don’t get why I don’t like that old lady. After we ate dinner, Chichi sat in my room and told me all about her day. When she got to the part about flower names, we both burst into a fit of laughter over the name baby’s breath. After that we said goodnight and went to bed. But before she left my room, I couldn’t help myself to take a long whiff of her scent. She froze when I buried my nose in her neck, and started smelling. She asked what I was doing, but instead of answering I just licked her neck. She yelped, and push me. She was doing that angry puff again, before she walked out.  
…  
As I walked into Goku’s room this morning, I was surprised he wasn’t there. Oh, he knows I hate that. Where are you mister? Courtyard. Since when? Before the sun rose. That was 3 hours ago. Don’t tell me you forgot the last time you trained in the courtyard at this time. The last time he did that he scared a few of the guards. I didn’t do that this time. I swear! Since dad gave his blessing, every morning I found him doing either pushups or sit-ups, and I would join him till it was time for breakfast. The fact he went to the courtyard today made me angry. I hope he gets a cramp. And I wish I could see you doing that angry puffy face. Shut up! I do not puff my face when I’m angry! Yes, you do. And I like it. At that I started to blush. I then went back to my room to do my morning workout. That jerk.  
After breakfast, I didn’t give him a parting kiss, since I was still mad. He was sad, but that’s his own fault. He pouted as he headed off with dad. Today I was meeting with a tailor to fit my mother’s prize wedding dress. When I first tried it on, she looked displeased. “Please princess, don’t you think it would fit better if you weren’t wearing your chest binder?” Maybe she had a point. But I haven’t worn clothes without it for so long, it became a second skin. The only two ways I didn’t wear it was when I was still wearing my mother’s armor, or when I went to bed. Ever in the last 3 years, when I finally put the armor away, I just couldn’t stop wearing the binder.  
My growing breast got in the way of my training. Plus, men always looked at me weird, on the days I took a break from it. But fine! I’ll try the dress without it. When I came back out in the dress, without the binder, the tailor’s mouth fell. “My Kami, I didn’t know you had so much. Why don’t you not wear your binder more often? You definitely got the body to make any girl jealous.” I started to feel embarrassed. I wasn’t the showy type. I always knew I had a proud figure, but never felt the need to show it.   
The rest of the session was embarrassing. She went on about how I had a thinner waist than mother. Oh, and how I got the perfect amount of butt to match my breast. Oh, how lucky my fiancé is, since I had a perfect figure with well tone muscles. I kept begging her to stop. “I bet he gets hard every time he thinks of you.” She was giggling, I was downright feeling like I was on fire. Such improper language. “The way I heard he looks, I bet you get wet too just thinking of him.” I was at the verge of fainting, till she gave me a glass of water. “Am I right? You must lust for him a lot, telling from how red you’re turning. Especially since, you’re making the dress look white compared to you.” She couldn’t stop laughing.   
Why did she had to go and say that? So embarrassing and not proper thoughts. But I must admit, it would be nice to know if he does get aroused when it comes to me. Oh no! Get those out your head right now, missy! A proper lady doesn’t think those things. A proper lady has control of all her desires.   
…  
This morning I woke up extra early. For some reason I was burning up, and tightness between my legs was just unbearable. When I opened my eyes the first thing that happened, was that I said Chichi. Then I remembered the dream I was having. Chichi sitting on my lap, doing that angry puffy face, and I licking her neck so she did the other face I liked. And now that tightness just became worst. Maybe I should do push… It hurt to try to get into position. Maybe sit-ups. Nope. Can’t do that either. Damn it! I know Chichi hates this, but I really need to do something about this. So, I jumped out the window, and started walking to the courtyard. I then began my kata practice.  
By the time the sun rose, it was starting to finally go away. Well, until a certain someone rang in my head. Where are you mister? Oh, she was mad, and strangely it made the tightness come back. Oh, and to know she’s doing that puffy angry face, just made it worst. I had to go extra heavy in my workout now, since I knew I only had an hour till she comes get me for breakfast.  
Damn it! She’s still mad. She didn’t even give me a kiss. Just you watch till I get back. I’m going to get my kiss, and make you beg for more. Wait! Where did that come from? The rest of the day went just like yesterday, only this time I was on edge. It was in the afternoon I finally cooled off, after I caught myself and Ox King fish for lunch. As we ate, Ox King was asking me weird questions.  
“Are you behaving around my daughter?” Oh course, or Chichi would get mad if I didn’t. “I mean behaving when you two are alone.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“You two aren’t doing things married people do?”  
“And that is, what exactly?” When I asked that he had a face of almost disbelief.  
“You really don’t know?” I shocked my head. “Oh Kami!” His reaction surprised me, but before I could ask, he stated we had to finish up. So strange.  
When we finally went back for dinner, I notice Chichi wasn’t looking at me. It really bugged me. And when I asked why, she didn’t give me one answer. As we got in front of our room, I finally couldn’t take it. I could understand being mad for this morning, but not looking at me or answering me. Something was wrong and I’m going to find out. Before she had a chance to touch her door, I picked her up and carried her to my room. The fact she didn’t put up a fight also bothered me. She usually does, since she likes walking on her own feet.  
“Ok missy. What’s wrong? And don’t think of getting away.” I told her as I walked up to the bed. She stood silent. When I got to the bed, I sat down and kept her on my lap. She still wasn’t answering. “If you don’t answer I’ll tickle you.” That always get her to talk. But not this time. She didn’t try to escape, nor spoke. Now I’m worried. I placed my face against hers. “Please. Please tell me what’s wrong.”  
That got something. She looked at me, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. “So, I was trying on mother’s dress today. And… and… the tailor told me try it without my binder. And then she started teasing me. I felt super embarrassed.” She then started crying on my chest. I held her closer, and had my chin on her head. When she was done crying, she looked up at me. Oh Kami! She was pouting. “She made me think of things that are not proper. She made me so mad.”  
“And what can I do to make you not mad?”   
“Kiss me.” Oh, how can I deny that little request. After I gave a quick kissed on the lips, I could tell she wanted more. Oh, but I couldn’t resist kissing her nose. “Hey! Not there!” I did it again and she started hitting my chest with her fist.  
…  
He kept kissing my nose, even when I told him to stop. When he in for another one, I moved my head back so he can miss. He landed that kiss on my shoulder. Instead of pulling back, to try again, he trailed up to my neck. Oh man, that always tickles, and he knows it. He then licked before he kissed my jawline. “Mmm.” Oops!  
I think he heard me, telling from how he froze. Then I felt him repeat what he did. And again, I made that noise. He kept repeating, and sometimes was faster, others slower. But each and every time I just made that noise. I tried to tell him stop, but he won’t listen. And so then, I thought maybe I did that to him. See how he likes it. Oh crap! Planned backfired. He did like it, and moved my head so he can repeat what he did to me to the other side.   
I then tried to pull away, just for him to pull me back harder. When I landed on his lap again, he threw his head back and let out a groan. CRAP! He then let me go, and slipped to the floor. What was that about? Before I could ask, he had a tight expression and his face was turning red. He then stated that maybe it’s time to get some rest for tomorrow. I didn’t argue with him, as I got up and let. Before I did, I wanted to share one more kiss, but he wasn’t having it. Did I do something wrong?  
…  
CRAP!  
That felt surprising good. But it took me by surprised, that I let Chichi go. And that’s when I felt it get tight. NO! NO! NO! She can’t see me like this! It’s embarrassing. I told her that we should probably get to bed. I was so grateful she agreed. But I sadly had to deny one last kiss. The moment she left the room, I started questioning why is my body reacting like this.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day was very awkward. When I went into his room, for our usually routine, he had a very tight expression when he looked at me. Even during breakfast, if I looked his way, he looked the other way blushing like mad. Also, at breakfast, dad told me that they’ll be getting help from some of the men in the village, to put in plumping and wiring. Before they left, I tried getting a kiss from Goku, only for him to kiss my forehead. And it was a light one, too. I was pouting when they left. Something is wrong with Goku, and I’m going to find out why. Then it hit me. They’re doing the plumping and wiring, so that means the house is almost done.  
I got so excited. I then went to the planner again today. This time it was more fun, since we was up to the seating arrangements for the reception. I should ask dad, to let Goku stay tomorrow so we can see what cake flavor we want to use. I already know he’s going to love that part. He loves food, so who else is perfect to choose the perfect cake for us. Oh, and maybe when he gets back, we could spar. We haven’t done that since he started building our home. Maybe a nice spar would let out some tension. After all, he was tensed this morning.  
…  
This morning was just awful. Not only did I fall asleep like I was on fire, but the thoughts that made me react that way. I kept replaying how it felt when I pressed Chichi there, and that noise she made. What other noise can I make her make. Especially if they sounded like music to my ears. The way she looked was also madding, and when she licked me, oh that was perfect. I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood. Damn! Why thinking of her like that is making me feel like this? Why do I have the strong urge to have her pinned under me? DAMN IT!!! STOP THAT!!  
I need to calm down! And quick, telling by how the stars are starting to fade. Just my luck; I stood up all night. I should take a bath to cool off. Why didn’t I think about this sooner? The cold water was a blessing. After I got out, I thought why not get a workout, since morning was already here. Just as I was reaching 900 pushups, she walked in. The moment I saw her memories of last night came back. Just my luck. I tried to focus heavily on finishing my workout, and she got on the floor and started hers.   
At breakfast I had no escape from her. Her voice, her face, her scent. DAMN IT! It took everything to just focus on eating, and getting out of there quickly. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her, especially with all these thoughts. I don’t understand what’s going on, and I felt way to embarrassed to tell her. Just when I was about to leave, she grabbed my hand. I have no choice but to face her. Kami give me the strength to not to impulsively react. Thank goodness I didn’t, and I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. I don’t think she like that, telling from her pouty face. Silently I hoped she was still pouting when I got back. It would be nice to watch her face change expressions. My Chichi. With that my mood was happy again.  
Well till I found out who was helping with the rest of the stuff for our home. Three older men I never met, and damn Li. But during the work we were close to being nice as possibly. We went straight through lunch to finish all the heavy work today. Then Ox told me I didn’t have to come back tomorrow. Then when we got back home, Chichi was nowhere to be seen during dinner. That upsets me, and I hope it’s not my fault she didn’t join us.   
When I went in search for her, she happened to be laying down on my bed. As I got closer, I noticed she was reading a book. Before I could say anything, she looked up at me. “Oh. You’re done eating?” I nodded, and she closed her book. Then she got off the bed and stood in front of me. What’s going on here. “Let’s spar today.” What? I was just stunned. “We haven’t sparred in a while, and I just wanted to spar with you again.” She had her hands behind her back, head down, and swayed side to side. To top it off her cheeks were pink. The first thing that popped into my head to described this action was cute. She was being cute. I finally found a meaning to that word, and it was Chichi. When she looked up to me, I just couldn’t tell her no. I felt trapped. If she does this again I would do just about anything.   
“Sh… Sh… Sure. Where?” Was I stuttering? I never stutter. When I didn’t think she can be even more cute. She gave me a smile that had her eyes close, her cheeks puffy, and that pink color spread. I felt my breath caught in my throat. Till she pulled me along with her, snapping me out of that trans.   
…  
She was being cute.  
That was the first time he called me cute! Oh, my excitement went through the roof. The fact he was stuttering made me feel butterflies in my stomach. He called me cute, and he’s stuttering. This is so wonderful. I then grabbed his hand, and dragged him outside, past the gates towards the flower field. Once we got there it seems Goku was still in a daze, since it took him a moment to respond to me.  
“We’re here, Goku.”  
“Wait, what. Oh yeah. Something about sparring, right?” I nodded excitedly. He then started to blush. Oh my. When he finally came out of it, we got into our stance. It felt like hours when I finally couldn’t keep up with him, and we were taking a break. As we sat down, I was leaning on Goku’s shoulder. We were just looking out into the lake. Then I felt Goku shift his arm around me, and bringing me closer. This was nice.  
I tried snuggling closer, and he stiffen. My knees were barely on his leg, as I tried to get as close as possible. I could be wrong, but is panting, and did his hand gripped above my hip. When I looked up at him, he was looking away. “Is something wrong?” He shocked his head. “So, look at me, please.” I notice him taking deep breath before looking at me.  
He looked embarrassed about something, and sorry. Why does he look that? He then pulled me closer and kissed me. After the sudden shock left, I kissed him back. When he pulled away, we were panting. He then kissed me again. This was short, but he did it multiple times. I could feel my body getting hot, and the need to continue kissing was driving me crazy.   
Without warning, I felt I was laying on the grass. When I opened my eyes, he was above me, and a mare inch from my face, as his hot breath fanned my face. The look in his eyes, was just so dreamy. I involuntary tried to lick his lips. That surprised him, and then he did it back to me. Before long both our tongue touched, and his tongue followed mine to my mouth. I could feel his tongue feeling all over the inside of my mouth. Then I started feeling wet building between my legs. And at that had the kissing stop.  
…  
She finally decided to take a break, after telling her twice. I like that about her; not giving up no matter what. We just sat there, enjoying the moment, till I felt the need to have her closer. As I pulled her closer, I felt her bumps pressing against me. That felt nice. I grabbed tighter to her side, hoping she got the hint I wanted her closer. I think she got it, since she was moving in closer. So close, that her knees were resting on my right leg. As she moved her bumps kept rubbing against me. Why is it getting harder to breathe? Damn it! I can’t make myself look at her. “Is something wrong?” I shocked my head. “So, look at me, please.”  
Taking in a few deep breaths, I turned my head to face her. Oh, and the sight she was. My version started to blur the more I looked at her. I couldn’t resist! I went in for a kiss. Her lips are so soft and warm. Damn it! I want more. I want to kiss every inch of her lips, and so I did. She kept leaning back, and I followed. I didn’t want to lose one second away from those lips. By the time I realized she was laying down, I finally opened my eyes. When I saw into those eyes, I felt lost. Nothing else matter but her. She has my complete focus.  
I then felt her lick my lips, and so I did it back. Then our tongues licked each other. Oh, I really like that. I didn’t want to lose the sensation. I followed her tongue inside her warm mouth. Damn! She taste so good. I think I found a new taste I want to taste forever. Just then, my nose caught of whiff of something new. It smelled like her, but was coming from somewhere else. I sadly left the warmth of her mouth, in search of that smell, that caught my interest.  
I whiff my way down her neck, between her bump, and the lower I went the stronger the scent. I was almost past her stomach, when I felt a knee to my chest. Well, that cleared my head, and my senses. “That actually hurt!” I then sat up and looked at her. I was going to ask what was the knee for, but stopped when I saw her face. It was super red, close to a scared face, and tears started to slide down her face. I was about to ask what was wrong, till she got up so quickly and ran.   
Damn it! Did I do something wrong? What came over me? Curses! I then got up, and ran after her. I could have easily caught up to her, if it wasn’t because of that old lady standing by the gates. “What did you animal do to the princess?” I didn’t say anything, I was looking for a way around her. “Answer me, you filth.” With her in the way, and calling me those names, I felt my anger raising. But I couldn’t stop from answering, grandpa always said be nice to girls. Even though, is pushing her luck.  
“I don’t know. Now move so I could find out!” I almost roar that last part. She gave me a look of disgust, but did move. CHICHI! What did I do? Don’t come! Why? I stopped just inches from opening her door. She wasn’t answering, and I was just about to open her door when I saw Li walking towards me.  
“Move animal. Grandma sent me to find out what—” I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the wall.  
“YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR HER AND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” He cough before letting out a painful ‘understood’. I then let him go, and watched him run back the way her came. I then tried to calm my rage. After another couple of deep breaths, I knocked on Chichi’s door. “Let me in, please.”  
“We’ll talk tomorrow, Goku. I want to be left alone for now. Please.”  
“I won’t move from this spot unless I know for sure you’re alright.”   
“Goku please. I’m fine. I’ll be ok. I just want to be left alone for now. Please, Goku.” Promise? “Yes.”  
“Fine. But tomorrow I would like to know exactly what I did to upset you. Ok?” Yeah. “Good night, my Chichi.” Goodnight, my Goku. With that I went to my room.   
…  
As I watched Goku whiff his way down and pass my breast, I started to panic. Is he able to smell when I’m getting arouse? Wait! Was I getting aroused by that kiss? Damn it! He’s getting closer. In a panic I knee him in the chest. “Ow! That hurt!” He said while rubbing his chest. He then sat up and looked at me. It seemed he was going to say something, but stopped. In panic I got up and ran at full speed. I ran so fast I didn’t notice that I passed Mrs. Ying.  
I just made it to my room when I heard Goku closing in. I don’t know where this speed came from, but I was happy for it. Unless, Goku was giving me space to calm down. With that thought I started breathing easier. Chichi! What did I do? Don’t come! Why? I knew he was just outside my door; I could hear his breathing. I know for a fact it wasn’t because of running, that he was panting. I then heard Li speaking to Goku.  
“Move animal. Grandma sent me to find out what—” Then I heard a slam against the wall. It was so hard it shock the frames on my wall.   
“YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR HER AND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” I was left in shock. That came out of my Goku. What’s wrong with him? I never thought he would ever do something like that. But strangely, it made me somewhat happy. That part I didn’t understand. I then heard something fall, and then feet trying to get away. “Let me in, please.”  
“We’ll talk tomorrow, Goku. I want to be left alone for now. Please.”  
“I won’t move from this spot unless I know for sure you’re alright.” I could hear that he was still panting.   
“Goku please. I’m fine. I’ll be ok. I just want to be left alone for now. Please, Goku.” Promise? “Yes.”  
“Fine. But tomorrow I would like to know exactly what I did to upset you. Ok?” Yeah. “Good night, my Chichi.” Goodnight, my Goku.   
Once I heard that his door closed, I went to my bathroom. I need a shower. After what happened I still felt somewhat excited. Maybe tomorrow I shoulder wear my binder. No. I’ll wear it. I’ll let him find that part of me on our wedding night. Wedding night? Oh boy. If we keep this up, we might end up doing that before the wedding. But the question now is how I would be able to stop it from getting to that.  
As I look in my bathroom mirror, I come to notice how swollen my lips were. I hope it goes back to normal by morning. As I showered, I thought about that kiss. Having his tongue inside my mouth. Being able to have a taste of him. I then started feeling a tinkle between my legs. I wonder what he would… Stop that! First your shower and go to bed young lady! With that I finished my shower, and went straight to bed. Kind of. I fell asleep with thoughts of Goku kissing me to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was already up, and I have already past 1000 pushups. This is so not like her. Instead of starting my next set, I got up and walked to my door. Just when I was about to open, she opened the door. She looked tired. Did she not sleep last night? She walking in and straight to the bed. I closed the door, and walked over to her. When I reached the bed, I sat down next to her. She leaned against my arm, and let out a tired sigh.  
“What’s the matter, Chichi?” She just shock her head and stood quiet. I pulled her closer, and rested my cheek on her head. “You promise you tell me what’s wrong?”  
“I’m too tired, can I sleep for a bit first?”   
“Then why you came here, when you had your bed?”  
“Because I wanted to be here.” Ok. With that she hugged my arm, and closed her eyes. I thought she would at least lay down, but this was nice. I tried everything to not move. Also, I found out she lightly snores. Something else cute about her. It was a peaceful moment, till that old lady barged into my room. What a bother.  
“PRINCESS! THERE YOU ARE! YOUR FATHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!” Oh, her loud, annoying voice made my ears hurt. And it seemed it did to Chichi’s too. “My goodness princess. Change at once!” She then turner to me. “Get dress, you filthy animal.” I snarled back, and she jumped. She did not leave until Chichi stood up, and dragged her out my room. What’s her problem?  
…  
Mrs. Ying dragged me all the way to my room, and shut the door in a hurry. “What does my dad want?” Boy was I exhausted. That’s what I get for not sleeping last night.  
“He doesn’t anything. I just wanted to make sure you was away from that animal!”  
“What are you talking about?” What is Mrs. Ying problem with my Goku?  
“That beast not only hurt my grandson, but he clearly did something to you, for how you were last night. Now tell me. How did that filth hurt you?”  
“What are you talking about? He didn’t hurt me. Yesterday nothing happened. I was just going through my mood. Goku didn’t do anything.”  
“Lies. That monster did—” The moment she called my Goku a monster I lost it. I slapped her. I always respected Mrs. Ying, but today she went to far. And being tired is not helping me. She was surprised. “That… That… that monster is a bad influence on you, after all. I’m telling your father.”  
“NO! Wait! I’m sorry.” I was too late; she already was heading to the stairs. That’s when Goku stepped out. I turned to him and started crying. He embraced me, and we then started heading downstairs. Going to have to face him one way or another.  
…  
When we reach Ox King, I noticed that old lady having an evil smirk. And then I remembered how worried Chichi looked. “Mrs. Ying, you may leave.”  
“What? Why?” Ox just told her that she just has to. Good for her. When she left Ox finally walked up to us.  
“Goku do you mind letting me and my daughter speak alone.” I nodded my head. One more look at Chichi, then I walked out the room and closed the door behind me. That’s when I saw Li with a weird thing around his neck. And the old lady putting her face to the door.  
“Both of you, back away.” They jumped when I spoke. The old lady didn’t move, but Li ran. Just when I was about to speak again, one of the guards came around. He looked from me to her, and then went over to her and asked her to follow him. With that side I stepped away from the door, and leaned again the wall, by the window, across from the door. Not even a minute passed and I was getting nervous. What did the Ox King want with Chichi? Was it because of yesterday? Did I really do something bad? I hope not. Chichi I’m sorry.  
I don’t how, but I ended up pacing back and forth. People passed me and I paid no mind to them. I was so lost in thought about if I did something wrong to Chichi. I don’t know how long it been, but when Chichi finally came out I calm down. Well, until I saw how red her face was. What happened? She walked up to me, and pulled my arm to follow. We went to my room, and before I could say anything, I saw her sit on the room. So, I sat across from her. I wanted to sit next to her, but the way she looked I don’t think that would be a good idea. “What happened?”  
“Goku. Do know what sex is?”  
…  
Once Goku left the room, dad motioned for me to sit on the couch in front of him. Once he sat down, he let out a sigh before he spoke. “What happened yesterday? I tell me everything, even if it’s embarrassing. Do I make myself clear?” I nodded. I fidget with my fingers as I spoke.  
“I was reading a book, waiting for Goku in his room. Once he came, I suggested we spar, since it’s been a while since we did so. He agreed, and we went to the flower field across the lake. We sparred till I finally got tired, and so we sat down to relaxed. We were just hugging, and then we tried to snuggle closer together. We ended up kissing. We kissed to the point I was laying down, and him hover over me. Like not completely on me, but from the side. We just kept kissing, till I started to feel aroused. I think Goku could smell that, because he stopped kissing me and starting smelling his way down my body. When I realized where he was going, I panicked and kneed his chest. And in a panic, I ran back to the castle.”  
I waited for his answer. I felt super embarrassed, and uneased. But I knew the uneasiness was due to Goku. During over time together we figured out we could not only hear each other’s thoughts, but also sense when the other one is overly emotional. I could almost feel Goku pacing back and forth. Oh, calm down. What did I do wrong? Then my father finally filled the silence. “Interesting.”  
“Interesting?”  
There was silence again. So quiet I could hear my own heartbeat. I know it’s mine and not Goku’s, he has a weird heartbeat. After a moment dad finally spoke again. “You see, when me and Goku were building your home I asked him a few things. Like, if he was behaving with you and not doing what married couple do. He questioned what I meant. That both worried, and made me happy.”  
“I still don’t follow.”  
“There’s a possibility he just doesn’t know what that is. And from what you told me; he’s following his instincts. But doesn’t seem he understands it.”  
“Come again.”  
“You were given the talk when you were younger. But from where I see it, Goku hasn’t.” I started to blush heavily. “Maybe you should tell him.”  
“WHAT!” Is everything ok? Yeah, just peachy. Everything is so fine I could punch you. Go right ahead. “Shut up!” I was breathing super heavy now. Not good! Not good!  
“Is everything ok.”  
“Not you too!” He gave me a confused look. “I mean, I’m just fine dad.”  
“If you don’t tell him, I—”  
“NO!” The I said calmly. “I can do it.” Damn! Did my face feel like the sun was beaming on it for far too long. As I stepped out, I saw Goku still pacing. I knew it. He looked ready to ask something, but I quickly grabbed his hand, and we went to his room. Once there we sat on the floor. It took a lot out of me to ask this, but here goes nothing. “Goku. Do you know what sex is?” I looked at him, waiting for an answer. What I got was a confused look, and his head leaning to the side. And ‘hu’ coming out from him. Oh no! He really doesn’t know! I felt my very soul leave my body. Just my luck.  
…  
“Goku. Do you know what sex is?”  
“Hu.” What is she talking about? I never heard that word in my life.  
“Ok, let’s try something else. Tell me if any of these words you heard before.” Ok. “Fuck. Doing it. Intercourse.”   
“I’ve heard fuck and doing it before, but I don’t know what that means. I tried asking Master Roshi when I trained under him, when I was 12. He said something close to ‘why bother teaching you if you can’t tell the difference between a pretty and ugly girl.’ I once tried ask Bulma and Yamcha, they just gave me a weird look and laughed. After that I didn’t give it a second though. Why? What do they mean?”  
Her cheeks turned red, and then back to normal before she gave me a confused look. “I see. So, let’s start from the basics and work our way up.” Ok. “How did you first figure out what a girl was? And before you met.”  
“Well when I first met Bulma actually. She was the first other person I met in years. She said she was a girl, to me she looked funny and very different from me. I thought her car was a monster, I attacked it and she shot me with a gun.”  
“Goku.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry. At night she took out her capsule home, the first time seeing one too. She thought me what a bath was. She was going to scrub my back, but I used my tail. She freaked out. Anyway, afterwards she went to take a bath too. I thought I could help her, since she didn’t have a tail. She threw things at me. I don’t remember what I saw.   
“Then after she was dressed before I was allowed back inside the house. She was brushing her when she told me I was weird for having a tail. I told I thought she was weird for having a second butt on her chest.” We both laughed at that. When we calm down, I tried to continued. “So, we went to bed. I slept on the floor. She said there wasn’t enough room on her.” I told her how I slept with grandpa. She was shocked. “The next morning, while she was still asleep, I thought to prove her wrong. I rested my head between her legs, and it felt weird, not like grandpa’s at all. I then took off her panties to take a look why. I panicked seeing that she had no balls. I said that out loud and she thought I meant the dragon balls.” Chichi shock her head, and took a deep breath.   
“So that’s how you found out the difference the first time?” I nodded. “Ok. So, how can you tell the difference now?”  
“While for starters they have bumps on their chest.”  
“Goku, are you talking about these?” She pointed her bumps, and I nodded. “The proper name for them is breast. But the commend slang for them is boobs.”  
“What does slang mean?”  
“Not proper word for something else.” Ok. “And what you found out girls have privates are called a vagina.”  
“What’s the slang to that?”  
“I’m not telling.” Why? “I will slap you.” Ok. I kind of was disappointed at that one. “Don’t be. Now, what have you known your privates as?”  
“The word I always use, which was wiener.”  
“The proper name is penis.”  
“I’m guessing you’re not going to tell me the slang to that.”  
“You got that right mister.” We both laughed. “Now that’s the basics. Now, what something else.” Ok. “Do you know where babies come from?” Nope. She then had that red face again as she played with her fingers. By now I chose to sit next to her. She jumped when our legs touched. “Oh no, Goku. Go back! You can’t come next to me till after we talked!”   
“Aww, come on.”   
“Don’t whine.” I won’t whine if you give me a kiss. “No kiss either till after we talk.” You’re being a big meanie now. “Stop pouting!” Make me. “Oh no! I’m not falling for that. You can forget it mister.”   
“Fine, I’ll stop if you promise I can kiss you as much as I want.”  
“You’re being a little kid.” So. “But fine, I promise.” I stopped pouting returned to sitting in front of her. “Well, you see you need an egg and a seed to come together to create a baby. Let me finish before you ask. So, the egg comes from the female, and the seed comes from the male.” I was very confused, but I tried to pay super closed attention. “These things are inside each of us. All males carry seeds inside them, and all females carry eggs. But the egg and seeds are so small you can’t see them. Male seed is called semen, and female eggs are called ovum [ova], but you can call it eggs. To me the names were always weird.” We then both laughed. But wow. So, it take a guy and girl to make a baby!  
“But wait. How do they come together to make the baby?” Her face turned red on that one.  
“Well, I was getting up that.” I looked on curious. “You see the two would have sex. Or the other term, intercourse. To do that the guy and girl puts their privates together. You see, a male’s penis would go into a female’s vagina.”  
“Wow! Really? But wait, how does that work?” You’re going to be the death of me. “Don’t say that.” She stick her tongue at me. “Do that again and forget about the promise. I won’t care you slap me after, either.”  
“You wouldn’t!”  
“Then don’t temp me.” We both laughed at that one.  
“You got that one. Now let me finish.” I nodded. “Well to be able to connect them, usually both the male and female have to be aroused first.”  
“What’s that?”  
“For a female, their vagina gets wet. For a male, their penis gets hard.”   
I stood up in surprised. “SO THAT’S WHY IT KEEPS HAPPENING!” I was shocked. Why didn’t anyone tell me?  
“Goku, calm down and sit.” I sat back down, but now I don’t know if I should be happy, that I found out why it happens. Or embarrassed, for the reason why it happens to me. Wait a minute. I looked up to Chichi. From what I understand, I get aroused when it comes to you. “What you mean by that?” I turned away from her.   
“I ain’t telling.”  
“Oh, come on you big meanie.”  
“Do you?” Her face turned red, and she looked away. “Should I take that as a yes?” She nodded. That made me happy. “Now, come on. Finish.”  
“Jerk.” I couldn’t help chuck at that. “The reason I say usually is because not everyone wants to connect that way. But more on that a different day.” Meanie. “Shut up. I’m getting to the part that I don’t want to say.” Ok, continue. “Traditionally the two involved are married. Some people do it without being married. Well you see. Sex is usually a pleasurable experience. But if you force it, only one person enjoys it and the other does. Traditionally, sex is supposed to be pleasurable to both people.” I started to notice her cheeks turning red again. “Traditionally it involves love, but is not always the case. And if the two are married, no other man could touch the female. And no other female could touch the male. The two married are the only ones allowed to touch each other.”  
“Good.” She looked at me surprised. “I would hate any man touch you. I want to be the only one who can.” She then gave me the biggest smile.  
“Me too!” Now I had a big smile. “Oh, speaking about getting married, want to go try cakes to pick one for the wedding?”  
“But first.” I inched closer. “Our promise.”  
“Hey! I was finish talking! I just got sidetrack!” She moved back.  
“Meanie.” She puffed her face. “Remember what I said about temping me.” She stopped puffing her.   
“Jerk.” Ok, if call me that one more I’m hugging you. She looked shocked. “Fine. Now here’s ok, but not ok part. There’s many forms of sex, and it all has to do when personal taste.” Why it’s not ok. “Not everybody likes the same thing. Oh, one last thing. For a female to have a baby the egg and the seed has to connect within a certain time. If not, the egg leaves the female by bleeding.” I jumped at that and grabbed her shoulders.  
“What! Does that hurt? How long is the bleeding?”  
“It doesn’t hurt, for me anyway. It depends on the female’s body if they feel pain or not. And the bleeding usually last a period of days.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes. And since you been good, you get to claim your promise.” That’s all I needed to hear.


	20. Chapter 20

After we kissed, which felt like forever, we finally made our way to try out some cakes. “Goku?” He looked at me. “I don’t think I ever asked you. Even though I want, but do you want kids?”

“I wouldn’t mind, since I’ll be making them with you.” I felt a blush rising. “I’m glad we had that talk.”

“Me too!” As we continued walking, I couldn’t contain my excitement. “I want a big family!”

“What you mean by that?” Hu? Oh.

“Well a family that you and me will be mommy and daddy to our many children.” He looked pleased with that answer. _How many kids do you want?_ “Maybe 4, or 5. But I’ll be happy with a small family too. I would be happy with any number of kids you give me.” He smiled at that. “Just to be able to have your children will make me happy.” _Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy too._ I just couldn’t stop smiling from that. “Oh, should we invite your friends to the wedding?”

“I don’t know.”

“When we choose a date, will you tell me before then?”

“Why just not invite them at all.”

“But Goku. A wedding is not only for the couple becoming one. It’s also a special day where family and friends of the couple to celebrate the new start of the couple.” He looked deep in thought on that one. “Let’s invite them anyway.” _No._ “Why? There’s always a chance you’ll regret it one day. Plus, I don’t think I got properly introduce to your friends, at the tournament.” I looked down as I said that.

“You got a point. But no.” Ok. Is there something about his friends that he just doesn’t want to invite them. He doesn’t seem to be wanting to talk about it.

Then, we finally made it to the dining hall. “Cake time.”

…

The rest of the day was interesting. After that talk with Chichi, I’m not embarrassed about _most_ of my reactions to her. But when she asked what thoughts I had of her, that got a reaction out of me, I tell her I don’t know. Just to see her get puffy, and try to hit me. Then there was the cake tasting, which wasn’t bad. Except for those few that were just awful. What were they call again? Champagne, ginger spice, and carrot. Chichi laughed at me when I tasted that one.

But now Chichi had me thinking about how she wanted to invite my friends, to our wedding. I was between nervous, and happy that she wanted to include them. But do _I_ want them there? We was currently on our way to my room, since I had more space to practice our wedding dance. So much dancing. I wish these things were simple. But it made her happy, so I don’t mind much. The moment my door closed something was different.

It wasn’t the smell of the room, or even us. It just felt different. “Chichi don’t sit yet.” I walked to the center of the room and took my surroundings in. Why does it feel different? Then my eyes landed on Chichi, and her face was pink. What are you thinking?

“Not telling.” If that’s how she wants to play it. I picked her up, and lightly tossed her in the air. She was giggling. “I’m still not going to tell.” I finally set her down on feet, then I started tickling her. “You’re not getting a pep out of me!” She laughed so hard that she was tearing up. If she wants to play hard, then time for a change of strategy. I let her go and walked away. “And where you think you’re going?”

“To your room.”

“Hey! No! You can’t!”

My interested was peaked. “Why not?”

“It’s a surprise. So, you just can’t.”

“Now I’m definitely going.” She jumped on my back, trying to slow me down. It had no effect. She then bit my ear. That got me to stop, for a moment. I continued walking to her room. She finally got off. Then she started to giggle. “Wait a minute. You knew I would go to your room.”

“Shut up and go in already.” Um, actually before I did that I should see if I sense anything on the other side. “No, you don’t! That’s cheating!”

“Fine.” I opened the door, and what I saw made me look back at Chichi confused. “Is that the real one?”

“No, sadly. But I thought when you suggested Lisa about a picture of her father, that you would like something similar.” She was doing that cute thing where her hands were at her back, and she sway back and forth.

“Thank you. It’s perfect. Now get over here.”

“Why?” She walked over to me, and I landed a kiss on those sweet lips. When we parted, she was breathless. Good. “Jerk.” Hey! I’ll do it again.

…

The day finally came. Our wedding. I still don’t get why Goku didn’t invite his friends, but one day we’ll show them all the pictures. I was so excited and so nervous. What would Goku think of my dress? Thinking about Goku made me giggle at his reaction, when I told him for the next two days I’ll be sleeping in a different room. He gave me a horror look, until I explain the reason. Then before I left to my location, he kissed me deeply and told me he can’t wait to see me again.

My cheeks are now burning. Oh my. _Oh my what?_ Goku! You can’t do that either! Now stop that! Silence, good. He’s really impatient, is he? Once the tailor entered, we starting on my dress. It was too perfect. The heart bust accent my breast wonderful, and the way it tightly formed to my waist added a nice touch. I hope Goku likes it. I then started blushing again. “Can you try to stop blushing while I do your makeup.” Me and the makeup artist laughed. After that, my hair was pulled into an elegant bun, with curls framing my face. I felt absolutely beautiful. It’s time. And this day we have the great fortune *giggle* of having Fortuneteller Baba to unite us.

…

Today is finally the day. I was feeling unusually nervous. I don’t understand why. “Dude, stop pacing. You’re making me dizzy.” Eric was in the room with me, as we got ready to begin. “Are you just too excited for you to finally see Chichi, after being told you couldn’t for you till today? Are you just can’t wait to open her like a present?” He was laughing as I stopped pacing, and asked what he meant. “You really don’t get suggestive phrases?” I shock my head. “Ok, it’s suggestive way of saying, you can’t wait to _get her naked_.” Oh. … OH! “That blush tells me you got that.” Blush? “Oh, it’s when your face turns red, or pink. Usually due to embarrassment, or other list of reasons.” So, wait. That means I make Chichi blush a lot. Cool. I wonder how I do that; I like it when she blushes. “What are you think?”

“Shut up.” My face felt on fire. Wait! Does this is how I could tell I’m blushing? The fact Eric is laughing and my face is burning more. So yup, I’m blushing. Just then we heard a knock at the door. It was one of the guards; he was letting us know we could start heading to the location. Once we got there, I saw Baba. “How’s it going Baba?”

“Not bad, Goku. And good to see you in something that’s not a fighting gi.” We both chuckled. “Now relax, we’re starting soon.”

I tried to relax, but I couldn’t stop my heart from racing. And the moment I saw Chichi walking out the castle, everything seem to go slow motion. A pain to my side brought me back to reality. Look to see Eric standing next to me. “Close your mouth. You’re drooling.” He snickered as I clearly whipped my mouth. I just couldn’t keep my eyes off her. She looked stuffy, but comfortable. I didn’t get why she had to have that thing on her head, but I was told that I shouldn’t question things during the wedding. To keep all question till the end, if I remembered.

Now the moment we practiced. Bow before Ox King, then place Chichi arm in mine, and we face Baba for the vows. She told us to look at each other, even thought Chichi face was still covered. As we placed the rings on each other’s fingers we say our part of the vows. I was so thankful Baba helped me remember along the way.

“I, Goku, love and cherish you, secure in the knowledge that you are my best friend, my dearest, my kind and adoring wife. And to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles. To death do we part.”

Even though I could barely see her face, I could tell she was tearing up.

…

The moment dad started walking down the aisle I spotted my Goku. It look stunned, and the closer I got I saw him whipping his mouth. Was he drooling? I couldn’t to blush at that. Then when I heard him say his vows, I couldn’t help get a little emotional. I’m so glad Eric helped him pick that out. Now it was my turn.

“I, Chichi, am proud to be your loving wife, ecstatic to discover what is next in our lives, and thrilled that our every day will be together on this adventure. And marrying you is truly my every desire fulfilled. To death do we part.”

Then he gave me that smile, that made me weak to my knees. The one where his teeth shined like a million stars. My heart swelled up knowing it’s about to be complete. “In the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Oh my, this is finally happening. I couldn’t stop biting the inside of my lip, and from what little I can see, he was biting his lip too. The moment he lifted the veil and our lips touched I felt complete.

…

“You may kiss the bride.” The moment Baba said that I felt something deep in my soul awoken. I had to try to remember that I have to be gentle with this thing, or else I’ll rip it and she’ll be mad. I bit my lip, trying to control the urge to just kiss her already. But when our lips finally met, I felt an overwhelming sense of being… Complete.

The rest of the event came and went like a blur. But my two favorite parts, that wasn’t food, was the dance with Chichi and finally being able to leave. Tonight, will be our official first night in our new home, and the beginning of our new life. When Chichi first told me that, I didn’t understand. Now that the moment is here, I get why she was so happy. As we got ready to leave, Chichi said her farewell to her father, and I called out for nimbus. Once we took off, I couldn’t help but smile down at my _wife_.

…

The reception was pretty funny. Well for starters, the dance with Goku was just perfect. And his expression when he saw the cake was too much. I still can’t believe they were able to make the figures how I pictured it. Me and Goku holding the dragon ball, the item that brought us together. It was also funny to see his face when I licked icing off his finger. But it did become somewhat sad at the end. Cause I was now coming to the sinking realization I was living the home I always knew. But the moment Goku had me in his arms, and got on nimbus, the happy feeling came back. 

I am leaving my childhood home behind, but I’m going forward to my forever home, with my _husband_. That thought just excites me. As we flew, I couldn’t help but notice, every time Goku looked at me, he would blush. “Why are you blushing?”

“Cause of you.”

“What about me?”

“Cause you’re you.” Now I was the one blushing. As we continued flying the sun was setting.

“The sunset looks beautiful from here.” 

“Now as beautiful as you.” I felt my heart jump on that one, and my face burning up. He called my beautiful! Since the first time he called my cute, he just wouldn’t stop. Even when I was mad, he called me cute. But now it’s the first time he called me beautiful. I felt like I was on a cloud. Oh wait. I am on a cloud. I started laughing at that one. 

The moment we landed in front of our new home, I became overwhelmed, and not for the obvious reason. Goku was about to put me down when I told him not to. He asked why, and I told him how it’s tradition that the husband carried the wife into their new home. He asked why again. “I guess it’s like you’re carrying me into our new lives or something.” He smiled at that, and carried me inside.


	21. Chapter 21

As I carried her in, I felt a sense of overwhelm. I looked down at her, and she look deep in thought about something. “Is everything alright?” _Yeah. Just… Nervous._ “Why?” She didn’t answer but she did start to blush. I was going to put her down, but decided against it. Maybe I should sit her down on the couch, and then she’ll tell me. I sat her on the couch and then I sat next to her. “Are you still not going to tell me?”

“I’m nervous because… Well because… This is the part when… When the married couple…” She went silent, and even her shoulder were blushing. Wait! Her shoulders! It’s the first I seen her shoulder, and the more I looked at her expose the more I wanted to touch. Even from this angle I can see the top of her bumps… I mean breast. And that got me excited, especially remembering what Eric said. Wait! Is that what’s nervous about?

She still hadn’t said anything, so maybe I should ask if what Eric said is true. “While I was waiting for the wedding to begin Eric was telling stuff.” She finally looked up at me. She wasn’t blushing, but she did look confused. So, I tried my best to continue. “He said something about you being a present.” She blushed at that, and looked down. “I didn’t know what he meant. So, I asked him. And he said something about seeing you naked.” Her blush to a deep red. “Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

She nodded, but she turned away. Why did she do that? You can be so confusing sometimes. “Well, I’m sorry! It’s just that… that this will be my first time.” She then started to whisper, and I couldn’t make out clearly what she was saying. She then turned to me, with tears in her eyes. “From what I’ve heard, and read, it usually hurts for the female when a man puts it in. I’m scared.” She then hugged me, and started crying.

“You’re scare of it hurting? Yet, you’re not scare to fight, which can be very painful?” I couldn’t help but chuck. “You’re being silly.” And that’s when she punched me by surprise.

“It’s not funny! Those things are totally different!” She’s doing the angry puffy face again. My favorite out all her puffy faces. I had the weird desire to see how angry I could get her.

“So how are they different? Is it because of the body part? Or is it because you don’t know what an actual punch feels like?” She looked ready to hit me. “What you gonna do? Hit me? Just try it.” She grabbed her skirt both hands, and raised it enough that I saw her legs. Then using one hand to keep the skirt up, she came at me. I dodged every punch she threw, then she tried kicking me. But she couldn’t kick like at the tournament, she was blaming the dress. “Even if you didn’t have that dress, you still wouldn’t have hit me.”

“Oh shut up! I’m going to prove you wrong! Just let me change out of this, and show you that I can land a hit!” She started storming to the direction of our new room, till she paused midway. She looked at me over her shoulder. “Follow.” The way she looked at me, and how she said that one word, made my body burn. Mmm. I hurried to her, as she continued storming to the room.

…

He was mocking me! How dare he! And then to say that it doesn’t matter what I wear, that I still would be able to hit him. The nerve! But the fact he was challenging me felt exciting. As I stormed my way to our new room, a thought occurred. Maybe I should try to catch him off guard. I then told him to follow. _Mmm._ I heard him nearly skipped to me. And did he just? Oh, my. Wait. Calm yourself; you’re still mad at him.

When we reach the room, I demanded him to help take off my mother’s dress. “And don’t break it! Understood?”

“Yes.” The moment I felt his fingers, trying find where to start, my breath was caught in my throat. Damn it! I just remembered I’m not wearing a bra. I quickly held the front, and I felt him slowly unzip me. Why was doing it so slow? The moment the zipper reached the bottom, I felt his hands feeling my back. Why was he doing that? “Anything else?” I felt his breath on my shoulder, like he was so close to kiss there but held back.

“Mmm.” He finally did kiss me there, and momentarily lost my grip on reality. He kissed me there again, and then started to trail kisses down my back. The moment a kiss landed between my shoulder blades, I moved forward. So forward, he was no longer touching me. When I turned around, to face him, he looked disappointed that I moved. “You could go, so I can change.” He looked beyond disbelief, and ready to say something. But he didn’t, instead he actually left.

…

The moment I started unzipping the dress, I was mesmerized by the skin underneath. She told me not to break the dress, but the way her skin looked, I wanted to see all of it, NOW! Damn it! Once the zipper stopped, I couldn’t resist to not touch. Wow. Her skin was soft, but she had very firm muscles. Evidence of her own training, and hard work. I found myself wanting to admire every inch. “Anything else?”

Please say yes, please! I couldn’t take her not answering. So, I kissed her shoulder. “Mmm.” Yes! More of that! I began slowly kissing my way to neck, then down her spin. The moment I kissed between her shoulder blades, she jolted out of my reach. NO! I was so disappointed that she moved. I wanted to say something, anything to get her back in my hands. But she told me to leave. Come one! Fine, she’ll get this one, but not next time.

I waited for her back on the couch. Then I started recalling how her legs looked. Now _that_ I want to get a better view. After a moment had passed, I was temped to go get her, but she had finally opened the door and my mouth dropped. She was wearing a pare of white shorts, and a simple black tank top. I’ve seen Bulma in less clothes than that, but the way Chichi looked was way better. She then walked over to the couch, but instead of sitting next to me, she sat on my lap. Oh Kami, save me.

“You still don’t think I can hit you?” I heard the words, but my attention was no where near. I did feel a hand touch my face. That brought me back to reality.

“Nope.” She got up from my lap. “Hey! Come back here.”

“No. Come out side, and fight me.” Oh, she wants to be like that. And that’s when I remembered what I was wearing.

“Give me a sec. Let me get out of this first.”

“Looks who’s making excuses that they can’t fight in just anything.” Oh, you want to play it thank way.

“More like not want to anger you if it breaks.” _True. You got that one._ With that I took off the jacket, and threw it on the couch. I undid that stupid bow tie, and toss that too. I then started unbuttoning my shirt as I walked to the room. Once in our room, I tried to remember where Chichi put my gi. Once I found it, I decided there’s not point in using the weights. It’s just Chichi. Chichi. Just saying her name made me want to rip these clothes off.

Once in my training gi, I started heading outside to meet her. “Here’s the rule. If I land one hit on you, you have to do whatever I say for a day.”

“And if you don’t?” Not like she will.

“I’ll do whatever you want.” Deal. “Deal.”

Without warning she went into her attack. I avoided that in time, and she didn’t stop.

…

He avoided my every attack, and to make matter worst, I was starting to run low on stamina. I went into another round of kicks, just for him to do that after-imagine technique. Where are you? “Cheater!” Just when I thought something touched my shoulder, I attacked as a reaction. When I saw I hit nothing, I was so surprised that when I felt something kiss my cheek, I jumped. “HEY!” I looked up to see a chuckling Goku.

“You put your guard down.” As he laughed, I went for a leg swipe. I got him, but before I landed an elbow, he had moved. “So close, but nope.” He was getting me angry. He’s mocking me again. Fine, want to play like that. I then lowered my stance, and closed my eyes. Just then I felt the wind brush against my left arm, and I shrike. “OW! You hit me!”

“Haha! Told you! So, I win.”

“No! That was a lucky shot. I want a do over!”

“Awe, does the big strong Goku not like the fact that his smaller, weaker wife hit him.” I couldn’t stop laughing from how silly he looked. His cheeks puffed up, and looked like a kid ready to throw a tantrum. I fell on my butt, from laughing so hard. And that’s when he pinned me to the ground.

…

“Smaller, yes. Weaker, yes. Smarter, absolutely! So, what do you want first?” She was speechless. I didn’t plan to pin her, but seeing her mock me, and then on the ground. I actually wanted to make her accept a do over, but the moment I saw her eyes, that thought left. Now I was more interested in what she wanted me to do. Especially seeing her blush, and her breathing quicken. “Come on, don’t tell me you don’t know.” I kissed her nose. “All that work, and not one little command?” I kissed her lips next.

“I… I…” Her stuttering was cute, too cute. I just couldn’t resist kissing her again.

“Come on. Say it.” I started kissing my way down her neck. I moved her hands to where I only needed one hand to keep them down. My free hand gently slide along her arm, grabbing here and there, feeling her strength. I licked her neck. “Mm. Still no answer.” My made it past her shoulder, and slowly to one her breast. I grabbed it and gave it a light squeeze.

“Mm.” There’s a noise, but not an answer.

“This is soft, yet firm. How come?” No answer. I let my hand travel lower, till it reached the base of her top.

“Mm.” I was were seconds from pulling it up when she answered. “Room.” I stopped and looked at her. What? “Bedroom. There. We can continue there.” I looked at her confused. She then tried to get out of my grip. “Please. Bedroom.” With that I let her go. Before she got a chance to get up, I picked her up and carried her to our room. The walk over there was not easy. It took every bit of control to not stop her from kissing my neck, to stop from licking, biting, stroking the other side with her soft hands.

It’s driving me crazy not to stop her, and replace my neck with my mouth. The moment we stepped into the room, and asked for her next command. “Bed.” I placed her to sit on the edge of bed, but she wouldn’t let go of my neck. Holding me there, she moved from my neck to finally let me kiss her lips. I wanted to get closer; I bent my knees enough to by eye level with her. That’s when I notice that I was between her legs.

My hands found their way to her back, and pulled her closer to me. “What else?” I said between kisses.

“Take off your top.” I didn’t get it a second thought. I took it off, and threw it to who knows where. “Take mine off.” At that one I bit my lips. I then kissed her, as I felt my way to its edge and pulled up. We broke the kiss long enough to completely take off her top. I tossed that, too. The moment that was out gone, I couldn’t stop looking. She was fit, in every sense of the word. That fabric holding her breast reminds me of the outfit she wore when we first met.

“What next?” I looked at her face, and she was blushing. She moved back enough, and turned and crawled away from me. I followed her, and flipped her, and pinned her under me. “Next?” She didn’t say anything for a bit. I then kissed her. While I kissed her, I let both hands travel down her arm to her breast, one for each hand. I gave them a light squeeze, then I felt something poking up. Curious, I rubbed my thumbs over them. She groan into our kiss. I guess she likes that.

The fabric was annoying me, I wanted to feel more. I released her mouth, and she spoke. “Be careful taking my bra off.” So, is that what this fabric called? “Yes. This one has a clip on the front.” I got up slightly so I could see what she was talking about. When I looked, I didn’t know what she meant. “I’ll show you this once, but next time…” She didn’t finish as she moved her hands in opposite directions, and there was a click. She then opened the _bra_ and her breast were free. I then noticed that her breast has dark pink peaks. I grabbed her breast again, and let my thumbs rub her peaks. “Ah.”

“What’s your next request?”

“kiss them.”

…

I can’t believe this. One minute he was pouting like a child and the next he was a… a… I don’t know. What do those books called it? Oh, yeah. He was being a man. He demanded me to claim my prize, and when I didn’t speak her kissed me. My body was on fire. When squeezed my left breast, I just wanted more. It was hard to find my voice. When I finally spoke, he was just about to pull up my top.

The way to our room, I thought of giving him a taste of what he made me feel. “Ah.” His grip on me tighten. When we finally reached our room, I asked for the bed. There we kissed, and he pulled me closer. My clothes was becoming too hot for me, and I didn’t want to be the first one to be topless. “Off.” He took his top off, then mine. Oh, the way he looked at me, he looked hungry.

“Next?” I didn’t say anything, but tried to get away. He followed me, and flipped me. Now pinned under him, again. “Next?” I couldn’t form words again. He then began to kiss me again, and squeezed both my breast. I want to feel is hands. I told him to take off my bra, he didn’t know how, so I showed him. The moment my breast we’re free, they felt cold. He then grabbed them with his hot hands, and rubbed my nipples. “Next request?”

“Kiss them.” Were the only words that I was able to form. When I felt him kiss my right breast, it was soft a gentle. He kissed his way to my nipple. He then flicked it with his tongue. “Yes.” He then sucked it in his mouth, and gave it multiple licks. “Ah. Mm.” He then slowly moved away from that one and worked my other nipple. “Ah… Pitch them.” He at first gave me a confused face, then he tried to gently. “Yes.” He then to both. And soon, while his mouth lovely gave attention on breast, his hand played and pitched the other.

Soon I could feel wetness building in between my legs. I think he noticed, again. He moved up to my face, and kissed me. “Are you going to knee me, again?” I shock my head. “Promise?” I nodded. With that he kissed my lips, and then kissed his way down. Down my neck, a quick kiss to each breast, slow kisses down my stomach. When he reached my shorts, he just pulled them down. Thank goodness, they’re the kind with a draw string and not the zipper ones. He started to sniff above my panties. “You sure it’s ok?”

“Yes.” With that, he slowly pulled down my panties. Those were soon met with my shorts, at my ankles. He took both off, and tossed them to the floor. I saw him lick his lips, before going down. Next thing I knew, he was licking me down there. “Ah.” That feels good. Before long, the licks became faster, and I lost all sense of reality.

The last thing I heard before I lost to the sensation was. “You taste so good.”

…

“You sure it’s ok?”

“Yes.” That’s all the encouragement to found out if this scent taste as good as it smells. I took her underwear, and fully took off her shorts along with them. I threw them to the side, and stared down at where that madding scent was coming from. It smells so good, to where I licked my licks. Could the moisture, between her legs, be the source of the smell? The moment my tongue licked the moisture, I was sent to heaven. “Ah.” And she liked that. Before I knew it, I was devouring the moisture from her.

The noise she made this even better. As I continued, I found a passageway, and buried my tongue in there. “Mm.” As my tongue reached the top, I felt something hard yet soft. I flicked it with my tongue, and Chichi’s pressed my face closer. “Again.” I did so, and moaned. I definitely need to remember this spot; I love that reaction. My tongue traveled up and down, making sure to give extra attention to that one spot. Shortly after I noticed a little lower was another passageway, and I stick my tongue in as far as I could. I tasted all around, till I came upon something at the top. I licked there hard, and again my face was pressed closer.

During it all I could feel myself getting tighter, but right now she is my only focus. The noise coming from her, and how she taste was the perfect combination. I went back and forth between the two spots, that caused my favorite reactions. Before long, she became louder, I was rewarded with my moisture, and she was pulling my hair. The tightness between my own legs was becoming unbearable, but I just couldn’t stop. Just then, she became numb, and was panting. What in the world?

I stopped and moved my way up to her. “You ok?” No answer. I kissed her lips, then her neck. “Hey, are you ok?”

“Yeah, just catching my breathe.”

“What was that?”

“I think books called that an orgasm.”

“Did you like it?” _Yeah._ “I’m glad. But I’m currently having a problem.” I felt my cheeks burn when she what I was pointing at. What surprised me, was that she reached out and grabbed it through my pants. She then moved her hand up and down; oh, that feels good. I don’t know when or how, but somehow, I felt cool air touch me there. And shortly after a soft, small hand. “Ah.” Something touched the tip, and all I could see where stars. I barely heard when she spoke to me.

“Finish talking off your pants, and sit.” It took more strength to do a simple task, and that hand still going up and down isn’t helping. When I finally was able to do what was told, I felt something wet and warm take me in. I let out a tight groan. That felt really good.

…

“But I’m currently having a problem.” I looked to where he was pointing to, and my cheeks started to burn. He touched me down there, so I should return the favor. I hope I do this right. I timidly reached out to him. When I finally grabbed hold of him, and moved slightly up and down, he fell forward and took a deep. Oh my. I then reached for the top of his pants and pulled down; no surprised he didn’t put on underwear. I’ll let it go for now. The moment I pulled his pants down to his mid-thigh, his penis basically sprung forward. Oh, he’s huge. Would he actually fit?

No time for thinking. I reached out again, and stroke him from the base to the tip. “Ah.” Oh, my. I rubbed the tip with my thumb, one more time. His grip on the sheets tighten, and face was also tight.

“Finish talking off your pants, and sit.” I don’t think he heard me right away, telling by the slow reaction. When he finally did do what I said, he seem to be in a daze the whole time. But that didn’t stop me from continue stroking him. Each new moment his face either relaxed or tighten. When he finally sat down, I psych myself for what I was going to do next.

Timidly I crawled up to him, opened my mouth. Here goes nothing. I started to suck the tip, and slowly made my way down, take as much as I could in my mouth. The groan he made was encouraging. I slowly made my way up. When I made my way to tip, I swirled my tongue around it before going back down. “AH.” He likes that. I would suck on my way up, play with the tip for a moment, then slowly go back down. I slowly went a little faster and faster.

The noise he made gave me encouragement that I was doing it right. “Ah.” Down, up. “Mm.” This time I took him out my mouth, and licked him like a lollipop. Starting from the very base to the tip. Then I thought maybe I should try something. I lick and sucked his balls while my hand stroked him. His hands grabbed my shoulders roughly. I stopped and looked up at him. His express was so tight, and when he spoke it sounded forced. “Don’t. Stop.” Using my tongue, I flicked between his balls. He threw his head back, and his grip became tighter. He definitely likes that.

I then began to suck again, stroking what I couldn’t take in, and my free hand gently squeezing his balls. The faster I went, the tighter his grip was on my shoulders. He was practically scratching me now, and then suddenly his hands froze. I heard a roar above me before I felt a pulse, and warm salty liquid filled my mouth. It was so much I tried swallowing, but it still was too much, that I had to release him from my mouth and some of that liquid hit my cheek.

He was panting now; he slowly brought his head down to look at me. “What was that?” Then he touched my wet cheek. “Did this come out of me?” He looked worried. I nodded. “What is it?” _Semen._ “Oh.”

“Did you like that?”

He gave me a gentle smile, before taking my face in for a kiss. When we parted, he whispered against my lips. “I loved it.” He kissed me again. “Can you do it again?” I then looked down, and it was hard as it was before.

I kissed him. “Mm. Let’s try something else.” I Kissed him again.

“And that would be?”

“Putting it in me.” He looked confused. Then I pointed down. When he saw what I meant he started grin.

“But are you sure? Aren’t you scared? You are small.”

“Now looks who’s worried.” We both laughed at that one. “If you’re gentle, it’ll probably make it easier.” Kissed me one more time, before I laid back. He clamed his way to me, through my spread legs. As he did so he drop kisses here and there, till he reached my lips. He licked my lips till I opened my mouth, and his tongue found its favorite home away from home.

…

As I tasted her mouth, I used my right hand to guide me to find that deep hole, I found with my tongue earlier. just rubbing against her felt so good, but the moment I found it and put the tip in, she bit my tongue. If it makes you feel better, by all means. _Sorry._ Don’t be. I slow pushed myself in. Her hands found their way to my head, and kissed me harder. When I felt myself not able to move forward, I pulled out just a bit before pushing back in, and I got deeper. I did this a few times, till I felt everything go in. I broke the kiss.

“Are you ok?”

“Just uncomfortable. Just give me a moment.” Even though I’m still inside her, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy this current sensation. It feels so tight, and wet, and hot. I continued kissing her, I hugged her, trying to pull her to me as close as possible. Her body against feels so good. Kissing her like this is madding. Her hands are lightly rubbing my back. One hand goes so low, that it briefly rubbed my tail stub. I involuntary move inside her. Damn it! Those two combined felt amazing. “Goku?”

I slammed my lips to hers and slowly begin to move out and in. I can’t wait no more! I’m sorry. Before long she’s biting my lip as I move a little faster. Want me to go faster? _Harder too._ Your wish is my command. And when I did it was just amazing. Her fingers started to rake my back. Mm. The feels good. Do that harder. And she does. I reward her going faster and harder, the harder she goes. The last thing I heard before my senses faded was “So close.”

When I came to there was a strange sensation on my shoulder, and the taste of blood in my mouth. When I looked at Chichi, she was licking my shoulder, or trying to. “What happened?”

“You bite as you came.” WHAT! I got up on my forearms and looked down at her. And there, on the shoulder my head just was, was a bleeding bite mark. I began to kiss it, and lick it clean.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“It’s ok. When you did that I jumped and kind of ended up biting you too. It’s kind of funny.” She started to giggle.

“I’m sorry. Sorry. Sorry.” She touched my face, and got up enough to kiss me.

“Don’t be.” We then started kissing. And before long another round had started.


	22. Chapter 22

It’s so warm, why is it so warm? My bed never been this warm. Why does it feel like someone’s holding me? I finally opened my eyes, and slowly a well define shoulder, then neck, the I finally woke up. Now I know why it’s warm! My husband! I felt so silly thinking I was alone. I think my giggles woke him, because I felt a shift, and then a hand rubbing my back. “Good morning, Goku.”

“Morning, Chichi.” I then felt a kiss to my forehead. “Took you long enough to wake up.” I almost forgot that he tends to wake up earlier. Note to self, learn to wake up earlier than him. I tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp, but instead he tighten his hold. “And where you think you’re going?”

“It’s time to get up, Goku. We have to get up.”

“Why? I’m not ready to let you go yet.” Was he whining? That would not do.

“We have to get up. Let’s take a bath, and then I could make breakfast.” That got his attention, with a groan he let me go. I then tried to sit up, and surprisly fell back on the bed. “What the?” I tried again, this time I was able to sit up. I then him giggling. “Don’t laugh at me!” He then really started laughing. “Ok big guy, you try sitting up!” He did with ease, and started laughing again. He’s making me so mad! “STOP IT!” I then pushed him off the bed.

He then got up with a smile. I had crossed my arms and pouted at him. He kissed my nose, and I punched him. He kissed my nose again, but before I could give him another punch he moved back. Angrily, I got out the bed, and as best I could, walked right past him to the bathroom. By the time we got to the bathroom, I felt him behind me.

…

This is nice, way better than the first time someone cleaned me. The way her hands scrubbed my head, felt really good. And the fact she was humming while doing so was an added touch. I didn’t really except her to clean me, so this was a welcome surprise. After she poured water on my head, to get rid of the shampoo, she put this conditioner stuff, and then started scrubbing my back with a cloth. The lower she went the better it felt, but the moment she gently pressed my tail stub lighting shot through me. “Ah.”

“Hu? What was that?” I then felt her pull away a bit. “Wait a minute.” Her hands on my shoulder, as she pressed closer to me, and placing her chin on one of my shoulders. “Didn’t you have a tail?”

“Yeah.” She then moved back, so disappointing

“What happened to it?”

“Kami said something about it being a danger to the earth, and that it would be best removed completely.” I then felt her press my tail stub again. “Ah.” She was now rubbing circles around it. “Stop that. Ah.”

“Why?” I impulsively grabbed her other hand, and had her grab me. Oh, that feels too good. The moment I let go of her hand, she stopped. And to my discomfort she spread cold water on me.

“Hey!” I tried to get up, only to be push back down. She then finished cleaning me, and was telling me to go into the tub, but I had another idea. It was only fair I gave her the same treatment, and I was happy that she let me. I tried my best to do same she did to me, and from the way things looked I was doing a very good job at it. Before long we both were in the tub, playing with the bubbles. This is way more fun than taking a bath alone.

…

He cleaned me! A little rough, but it was nice. But the bath water was boiling hot, but being in there with him was worth it. Plus, it did relax my muscles, so another point to him. Just before he got a towel, I grabbed it and dried him. He was very surprised. Good! Then as I was picking out something to wear, when I saw him about to put on his gi from yesterday. “Stop right there, mister! That’s dirty! You have to wear something else!”

“WHAT?” He had the look of pure horror when I said that.

“Until I clean it, you have to wear something else.”

“Like what?”

“We went shopping, remember! How bout I pick out your outfit.”

“Fine.” He then sat on the bed with a huff. He looked so cute, with his arms cross and pouting. I then quickly pick him out a pair of gray sweats, boxers, and a white tank top. He argued with me about the boxers, but I finally got him to wear them. He really thinks he could get anyway with anything, not while I’m around. Since I still wasn’t dress, thanks to that argument, I tried to get dress, only to have my naked hips grabbed.

“GOKU! Get off! I have to get dress—” He kissed the back of my neck. “Ah. No fair!” He then chuckled and let me go. I stick my tongue at him, and went back to getting dress.

“How long till breakfast? I’m starving.” He does eat a lot; I didn’t think this through enough. Maybe an hour or two, give or take. “What! That’s too long!” He was whining like kid again.

“Wait! Maybe not if I make pancakes. A small batch doesn’t take that long. And while you’re eat one batch, I could make more, so you wouldn’t be waiting the whole time.”

He then picked me up in excitement, and kissed my lips. “Great idea!” He didn’t put me back down, instead he carried me as he walked out our bedroom. This is nice. Wait a minute! PUT ME DOWN! “Aw, why?”

“I could walk myself.”

“You sure about that? You were wobbling as you walked to the bathroom.” I felt my cheeks on fire.

“Yes, I can!”

…

I was just trying to help. As I watched her wobble her way to the kitchen, I stood close by. When we got to the kitchen, I sat the table, while I watched her gets things together. This is boring. “Did you ever find your grandpa’s dragon ball?” Hm? Where was this coming from? “Before the whole King Piccolo treat, the last we spoke you were looking for your grandpa’s dragon ball. I just know remembered is all.”

“Oh, that was a long time again. I did find it, but I had to use it to wish a friend’s father back. And then King Piccolo henchmen stole it, and…” I didn’t want to remember that day.

“And what?” Now Chichi was looking at me, while holding something in her hands.

“I found the henchmen and found out about King Piccolo.” She doesn’t look like she was convinced. But she turned back around and I was grateful.

“Ok. But wasn’t King Piccolo killing martial artist, right after the world tournament?” No. No. What can I say to change the topic? Something. There has to be something.

“So, Chichi, what’s that thing in your hands?” Answer. Answer. Please!

“Oh, it’s a mixing bowl. I hope you like blue berry pancakes.” I could hear the smile in her voice. I’ll enjoy whatever you make. She started to giggle. Now I have to keep her mind off _that_ topic.

“So, what you going to do after breakfast?”

“Clean, of course. Oh, what about yourself?” Train. “Why did I even bother asking. Oh, if you want, later today can you show me the home you shared with your grandpa.” Crap!

“Sure, why not.”

…

 _Crap!_ “Sure, why not.”

For a second there, I thought he was going to say no. And what was he really going to say after he said the henchmen took the dragon ball? What is he hiding? Or maybe he doesn’t want to tell me. Did I do something wrong. Then again, I don’t think we actually tried to really get to know each other. Wait! Is that it? All we really talked about was marrying, then again that’s all I talked about. He just went with it. Oh no! I messed up already! Damn it!

I don’t have any doubts he doesn’t have emotions for me. But what about if he actually doesn’t trust me? Those are way too different things. In that case I better finish breakfast quick. While he ate the first two batches, I started on the third. When I was about to give him the next batch. “Aren’t you going to eat breakfast, too?” Before I could answer, he stuffed a piece of pancake in my mouth. He looked so proud of myself. Me on the other hand felt like my face was on fire. Why did he have to go and do that for?

Before I knew it, breakfast was done and I was about to start the dishes. That was until I got a hug from the back. “Thank you Chichi, that was yummy.” Before I could say anything, he let me go, and went outside. I was left there speechless, and face burning up. Why is he making blush? All I did was make pancakes, and he just thank me. It was so simple, yet it made me blush. Stop that! I’m not a child, not everything little thing has to affect me.

Once dishes were done, I went out to collect all the clothes so could wash them. That’s when I came to finally realize that Goku only has one fighting gi. What if I make him more? I already like making clothes, maybe he’ll like my handy work. I found myself blushing at that thought. Goku wearing something I made. I just got so excited that I rushed to get all the laundry together.

I just finished the first load in when I thought, how I was going to tell Goku I was going to make him another gi. Maybe I don’t tell him, maybe I keep it a surprise. But how would I find out his measurements without measuring him. I could use his current gi as a reference, but it’s probably stretched from being used a lot. That won’t do. Oh, I know. I could tell him I want to make him something, and if he ask, I’ll just say it’s a surprised. This will be so awesome. I ran to our room to find the box with my sewing supplies and books.

…

Chichi’s ki seems pretty excited about something. I wonder if I went too far to train. Na, I could easily get back in no time. It sure feels great to be at Mt Paozu again. For a long while I thought I’ll never be back. To top it off, I’m not here alone. Now that got me feeling giddy. No longer alone. Why do I suddenly feel sad? I should get back to training. No time to stop and think.

Before I knew it, the sun was already setting. “Wow, did I really train the day away? Well, it can’t be helped.” As I started my way back, I started to wonder what Chichi was doing. Chichi! SHIT! I told her I’ll show her grandpa’s home. I better hurry back. I ran so fast that when I tried to stop, I skipped a little before landing in front of the door. Just before I got up, the door open, and there stood an angry looking Chichi.

“You’re late, mister!” Before I could say anything, she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me inside. “If you were to tell me you were coming late, I wouldn’t had made so much for lunch. Now it’s cold, but you’re still going to eat it! Huff!” She started to walk away. “And I’m not warming it up, either!”

…

I can’t believe him! Some nerve. He made me so worried. He said he was going to train, but doesn’t say where, how long, and when he’ll be back. Then when I went to look for him to come in for lunch, he doesn’t answer either of my calls. So, if he’s not going to hear me, and make me feel all alone out here, he doesn’t get a warm meal. That’ll teach him. When I was getting super worried is when I finally heard him, and that just pissed me off. No warm meal or kisses for him.

Just as I got to our room is when I hear him complain how cold the food is. Serves you right! _I’m sorry!_ Too late, not eat cold food! I went in search for a sewing book to read while I waited for the jerk to eat. I just found it when he enters the room. I crossed my arms, and stood strong. Whatever he has to say I will not let it slide, even if he begs. He tried to go for a hug, and I stepped back. “No, you don’t!”

“What did I do? Are you really mad that I came late?” I just turned away from him. “If that’s not it, then tell me what I did to upset you.” I grabbed my book from where I placed it, and walked past him. “Hey! Come back!”

“No! You jerk!” With that I stormed out the room, and headed to the couch. There I tried to begin to read.


	23. Chapter 23

What did I do? Why won’t she tell me? This food is yummy, but I wished it was warm at least. _Serves you right!_ I’m sorry! I finished eating as quickly as possible, since hungry but that doesn’t matter right now. She’s mad at me, and I don’t know why. When I got to the room, she had a book in her hand. I walk over to her, and tried to give her a hug, but she moved back. “No, you don’t!” As much as I love that puffy face, and how strong she looks, all I want to know what I did.

“What did I do? Are you really mad that I came late?” She just turned away from me. “If that’s not it, then tell me what I did to upset you.” She grabbed her book, and walked past me. “Hey! Come back!”

“No! You jerk!” What exactly did I do? I followed her all the way to the couch. I tried to sit next to her, but she just moved away. The closer I tried to get, the further away she got. She was about at the edge, and I thought I finally got her, but instead she got up and walked to the one seat. Now I’m getting mad that she’s not telling me what’s wrong.

Before she could blink, I took the book from her. “Hey!” Instead of trying to get it, she just huff me and walked away. That didn’t work. I kept following all over the house. She wouldn’t even look at me. I’m getting tired of this. So, I grabbed her shoulder, to make her face me, only for her to flip me, and walked outside.

…

How dare her! First, he takes my book, and then follows me. And then he goes and try to make me face him, not going to happen. I stormed outside, maybe the fresh air will calm me down. The moment I stepped out I notice how magical the yard look. Why didn’t I notice it the first time? Was I really that mad? I then felt that he was behind me, and my anger returned. I walked away. I was walking aimlessly into the woods. Too upset to even care.

I only one large tree, before I felt his hands grab my waist. He pulled me into him, and I tried to get out. “Let go of me! I’m still mad at you!”

“No. Not tell you tell me why. Now, come back to the house and tell me.” He carried me back home, and even with me trying to escape, it wasn’t working. The moment we came inside, he sat on the floor, and held me to his lap. “Now tell me.” Was he mad now? It’s his own fault.

“I don’t have to stay anything.” In my village I was known for being stubbornness, now it’s his turn to face it.

“We’ll stay like this all night till you tell me. So, unless you’re going to talk, get comfy.” Did he just threaten me? How dare he! I’m definitely not telling. It felt like for hours, and neither of us moved. I started needing to pee, and I tried to reason with him. “No. Tell me why you’re mad.” He was serious.

So, I tried another plan. “Don’t you have to pee, too?” _I could hold it._ “But I can’t. You don’t want me to pee on you.”

“I don’t care. I’m not letting you go till you tell me why you’re mad at me.” I was shocked. He really meant it.

“Come on. Let me go pee.” _No._ “Pretty please. Pretty please with sugar on top.” _No_. “If you let me pee, after I’m done, I’ll cook you more food.” His stomach then decided to make itself known. Right on! No way he’ll say no now. _No._ “What!” Oh man! That should have worked. Wait! Why didn’t that work?

“Tell me why you’re mad at me.”

“You’re stubborn.” _So, are you._ “But I’m worst.” _Want to bet._ “Sure, bet.” He then started to tickle me. DAMN! “You’re cheating!”

“You shouldn’t have challenged me.” I started to feel myself blushing at that.

…

Even though I was trying to make her give in, all this movement wasn’t helping me. Having her wiggle, from being tickled, her pressing back down at certain moments, and the way she’s reacting. Everything right now is against me. I better find a way to make her give up, and quick. I don’t think I could last long this way. I then remembered how she bolted when I kissed between her shoulder blades. Maybe if I kiss there, she’ll give in. wrong move. “Ah.”

Damn it! She slammed down harder that time, and it felt really good. “Give up.”

“Never.” You’re going to be the death of me! “So, let me pee.”

“Give in first.” _How about you figure out why I’m mad, while I go use the bathroom._ “Why? So, you could escape me, and I’ll never find out what’s wrong.”

“Fine!” Ha. “I’m mad that you left me alone. I tried calling for you, and no answer. I was scared.” What! Was I so into training, that I didn’t hear her mentally call me? Or even feel her despair?

I then held her closer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please forgive me.”

“I’ll think about it. Now keep your end, and let me pee.” I let her go, and watched her run to the hallway bathroom. She was scared. She felt alone. She shouldn’t have felt that way. Maybe tomorrow she could come with me to train. I’ll ask her when she gets back. Once she got out the bathroom, I walked over to her and gave her a hug. “Where’s my book?”

“On the bed. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Now let go of me. I should start making dinner, especially how loud your stomach roar.” She started to giggle. There we go, that’s better. But speaking of food, there is something I want. “And that would be?” You. She elbowed me in the gut, and walked out of my hands.

…

 _You._ I can’t believe him, saying something so improper. I am not food. Silly man. But I did notice while he was tickling me, there were moments where he groaned. I wonder why. Either way, till to make something. As I started get the ingredients together, I could feel him staring at me. “What is it?”

“I was wondering, would you like to train with me tomorrow?” Train? With Goku? Tomorrow? …

“YES!” Oh wait, what about his gi? Maybe I should… I then looked over my shoulder at him. Na, the gi could wait for another day. Spending time with him will be way more fun. “Should I pack a lunch, or something?”

“Na. I could always catch us something.” Goku getting us something to eat. That would be interesting.

“What is there to eat out here?”

“Fish, deer, boar, tiger, wolves, bear, and if you’re super hungry there’s also dinosaurs.” I felt all the blood from my face leave. “Oh, and of course wild fruits.” OK, now I have to know.

“You’ll eat about anything?” _Yup._ “What won’t you eat?”

“Um… People.” That has to be a joke. “No, I’m serious. Why would I eat people? That just sounds wrong.”

…

As we got ready to go, Chichi asked one more time if I was sure we didn’t need anything. I kept telling her no. Since Chichi doesn’t know her way, she insisted we walk to where I was training yesterday, but that just won’t do. So, I insisted I carry her or she could try to keep up. She ended up agreeing to me carrying her. Once we got the meadow, I placed her down. After a doing a quick warm up she asked if we could spar.

During our spar, I couldn’t keep my eyes off her, and not because I was looking for a weakness. Then a thought occurred; it won’t be completely fair, but I’m sure she’ll like it. “How good is you defense?”

“Just as good as my offense.” Now for the bait.

“Good.” Holding back as much as possible I went for my attack. Her reflex are pretty good. Now let’s see how long she can keep it up.

…

This is new. Why does he want to know how good my defense is? “Good.” And before I knew it, I was blocking and avoid incoming attacks. What has gotten into Goku? Whenever we spar, he’s always on defense. Then again, when have I ever truly been on defense? Before long I started to realize a pattern, and started reacting to it. What is he thinking? I was just about to block my right, when I was hit on the left.

“Hey!” He didn’t give me a chance to fully block the next hit. Before I knew he tripped me, and now I’m looking at the sky. Well, until his face showed up. “What you do—” He slammed his lips against mines. Soon he landed kisses along my neck, while I felt a hand reach to undo one of the straps of my outfit. WAIT! I tried to push him off me. “Goku, no! Not out—” Again he kissed my lips. I felt another hand pulling at the edge of my pants. He can’t be serious! “Goku! Someone could see us!”

“Extremely unlikely.” He whispered into my ear, before he nip my lobe. And within seconds I was left feeling open to the world. Expose to his hungry eyes. I felt mortified to be so open, and in all places, an open meadow. As mortified as I felt, the look in Goku’s face was exciting.

“This isn’t proper.” I tried one last protest, only to be swallowed up by pleasure.

…

Chichi did so well, up until I threw her off. “Hey!” She didn’t even catch the next hit. Silly. It threw off balance just enough that I was able to trip her effortlessly. “What you do—” I just want to taste those sweet lips. I just can’t resist when she looks like this. This morning just wasn’t enough, I want more! As I kissed her neck, I went in search for way to get rid of these damn clothes! Want her, I want my Chichi so badly! “Goku! No! Not out—” I don’t want you saying anything, if it’s not sounds of pleasure. “Goku! Someone could see us!” So silly my Chichi.

“Extremely unlikely.” I gave her earlobe a quick nip, as I finish removing her clothes. I pulled back, enough to let my eyes devour every inch of her perfect skin. I truly am lucky to have all this to myself. Now, where to begin?

“This isn’t proper.” Her breast it is.


	24. Chapter 24

After what happened in the meadow, I didn’t go training with Goku, no matter how much he begged. But I am happy he at least _tries_ to check on me, when he does go training. Also, over the course of this week I been getting better at cooking almost enough, and waking up before him. He wakes up way too early for my taste. You would think, at the hour he does fall asleep, he would sleep in once in a while. It’s probably due to his constant training.

I’m also happy that he let me measure him for his surprise. I also love the fact, that when he comes back from training, I’m his full and only focus. And if I’m reading a book when he comes home, he always takes it away. That does get annoying, but I like it, I just don’t tell him. Oh no! Look at the time. He should be on his way home now. Quick, I need to hide it! It’s not finished yet!

…

This been an interesting week. Chichi is starting to almost wake up earlier than me. And to be rewarded with breakfast because of that, makes me want to stay in bed just a little long. I do try my best now to make sure to check on her, at least before and after I start training. I should start heading back, maybe she has diner started. Definitely don’t want to miss that. Before I called nimbus, I spot a few flowers nearby. I should bring them to Chichi; she loves flowers.

Once I reach home, I can’t help but catch the smell of something good. Chichi’s food is always the best. But I am worried why her energy seems to be in a panic lately. I should ask her. The moment I stepped into the house, I spot a lovely little wife reading another book, and food looks about ready. But why is she blushing? I quickly, and quietly, get behind her, quickly change the book for the flowers. “Hu?” She doesn’t it when I do that sometimes, but hey, it’s fun seeing her reaction. “Oh, flowers.” She then looks up a me. “They’re lovely sweetie.” She then happily gets up, and goes in search of something to place the flowers in. Now I take a moment to actually notice the book. Nothing special, just has picture of food and some words, probably what Chichi calls a cook book.

…

Damn it! I can’t believe Lisa would do such a thing! Why she had to go and give me such books as a wedding gift? And to top it off, Goku ends up finding them. And the only one that catches his interest is the one more embarrassing. I do believe in learning new things, and always challenging the mind. But those books, those books! They’re more like learning something both mentally and physically. Then Goku curiously ask if we could try something, saying how fun some looks. Why did Lisa think this was a good idea? Oh yeah! I didn’t read the note yet.

‘Dear Chichi,

This is a new journey for you and your new husband. But let’s face it, you have no experience in a certain _area_. And from what Eric told me about Goku, neither does he. Both of you need these. Since I know how you are, I kept them educational. Well, except for that lingerie catalog. Maybe Goku would pick something nice for you.

Well, enjoy your new life together.

Your BFF,

Lisa’

Goku picking me lingerie, ha! That’s funny. He prefers me naked away. Speaking of Goku, where is he? Dinner is ready, and the sun has long set. Huff! How many times do I have to tell him? He has to be home by sunset, or else. Just then the door open, and standing all cover in dirt, is the no-good husband of mine. He then has the nerve to not take off his boots, dragging mud all over my clean floors, and thinking he could get a kiss from me! He has another thing coming. “GOKU! I JUST CLEANED! NOW GO CLEAN UP OR YOUR DINER WILL GET COLD!”

Before I knew it, I was in his embrace, being smother by his lips. “Sorry.” He kept kissing me. I tried pushing him off, only for him to hold me tighter. That’s when I noticed a hand firmly holding my backside, and his tongue trying to invade my mouth. What has gotten into him today? Without warning, and to my disappointment, he finally set me on my feet. I didn’t even realize I wasn’t touching the floor. “Keep diner warm, I’ll be right back.” I didn’t even have the strength to voice a reply as I watch him head to our bedroom. What has gotten into him indeed?

…

Chichi always telling me to help around the house, so I thought I could help unpack some of the untouched boxes. As I reached the bottom of one of the boxes there were 3 books. Now where does Chichi likes to put her books again? Oh yeah, in the living room. As I started putting them away Chichi had walked past me. When she saw the books, she tried taking them out my hands. I asked why, but instead she just started blushing like mad. That’s when I took noticed of the current book in my hands. It had a picture of naked people on the front. It almost looked like a book Master Roshi would look at.

I didn’t give it much thought, and gave her the book. She took it so fast, and quickly grabbed the two I put away, and ran to our room. What was that about? When she came back out, she looked horrified. I tried asking what was those books, she wouldn’t even look at me. She even went as far as telling me not to touch them. Now I’m curious. Being told no, and not being told why, always mean it’s probably something fun and she doesn’t want to share.

So, while she went back to cooking, I went in search of those book, more correctly, the book that was in my hand. Chichi needs to learn to hide things better, cause they were back in the same box I found them. I grabbed the one with the naked people, and tried to read the words on the front. The only thing I understood was, “different sex positions.” Checking to see if Chichi’s ki was coming, it wasn’t, I quickly took a look through the pages. Interesting, I would if Chichi would try some with me. Some of them look really silly, others looked fun, and a few made me question if I should burn the book.

…

When Goku came back he was just wearing a pair of boxers. Huff. He would do that sometimes, especially when he wants my attention. Not today mister, you dirty my floors. He ate in silence, like a good boy, especially taking into account how long it took him to learn proper table manners. Once he was done eating, he silently watched me clean. I don’t like this. He’s making me nervous. What are you planning?

I just finished cleaning the last of the mud, when I felt a hand grab my butt. Ever since that day, he made me read to him those books, and then he would sometimes catch me off guard with certain things. I still can’t believe the language my dear husband learned from them. “Goku, stop. I’m cleaning.”

“No, you’re not, you finished.” I could feel him hovering on my back, and kissing my neck. I then felt his hot, rough hands grabbing thighs, and moving upward. Why did I choose today not to wear pants? Oh, that’s right. I couldn’t find any, I wonder—

“GOKU!” With that he flipped me on my back. “No, you don’t mister! Where did you hide—” He pressed his lips to mine, and I could feel his hands slowly moving its way to me core. He then started kissing my neck, he rubbed back and forth on the inside of both my thighs. I hate, yet love, when he gets like this. “Goku, no.”

“Come on.” He licked and nipped my neck. “I just want desert.” Oh man, why did he had to say it like that. I then felt one of his hands roughly grabbing my breast. “Oh my, someone not wearing her bra today.” He nipped my neck. I could feel him pinching my nipples through the fabric.

“Ah.” One of his hands left, I felt it trying to undo my top. “You better not rip this one, it’s my favorite.” He then kissed me, as I felt him trying his best to gently remove my clothes. I was expose to him, and his hands roughly found their way back to my breast. “Mm.”

“You smell so good.” I felt him kiss is way down to my breast, as he so his pinches became harder. A little pain always got me worked up. He started lovely on my left breast, sucking, flicking, and even biting. We were still learning about each other, but he quickly learned this always had me begging for more. Soon he had moved to my other breast, to give it the same attention.

…

Since that day I always tried to find ways to surprise her. Sometimes she liked it, others she was outright mad but too resistible. I find it madding it is, doing her when she’s mad at me. We always end up climaxing the hardest, and it’s also the only time I’m allowed to be rough with her. Reading those books with her was very helpful, especially in knowing more about her body. I did also learn a few new words along the way, and she doesn’t like that. But damn it does she get wet when I recite certain phases.

Right now, she’s too much. Wet from cleaning, not wearing pants, thanks to me, and not wearing a bra. My naughty little wife. As I lower myself down her body, the noise she’s making is making this all the more fun. The moment I reach my favorite spot, I’m just way to impatient to want to remove these damn panties. I begin to lick the moisture that is staining them. “Ah.” That’s a good girl. You like that, don’t you. I suck where I know her wonderful button is, the loud moan tells me I hit my mark.

“Now say it.” I sucked again, another loud moan. Again, her hands are pressing me closer.

“Please.” I sucked one more time, before moving away to get rid of those panties. I wish I could just rip them off, but I’m not getting in trouble for that again. She kicked me of the room that night. Once panties were gone, I went in to enjoy my favorite meal of the day. “Yes!” That’s right, you want more don’t you. I slide two fingers in her, while flicked and sucks her button of nerves. Her moans kept getting louder, more moisture soaked my fingers. One more flick of my tongue had her undone.

I went to kiss her lips; it drives me mad having her taste herself. Everything she is makes me go insane. I love her so much, that I would do anything for her. “I love you.”

Her arms found their way around me, and held me closer. “I love you, too.” We both kissed, until I felt her sneaky little fingers tracing my tail stub. I groan into her mouth. That feels so good. She kept tracing, then rubbed her finger over it in a back and forth motions.

“Ah.” I nibble her bottom lip. I love it when she does this, but I’m trying so hard to make her… “Ah. Little. Cheater.” She pinched it, and I saw stars.

…

I can’t believe him. Oh, wait. Yes, I can. After I just cleaned my floor too. But being held like this after sex, makes the little messes worth it. The way we are I hope that I would get pregnant soon. He’s so wonderful to me. Even when I’m over the top angry with him, he always finds a way to cheer me up. And right now, having his arms and legs wrapped around me, protectively, makes a every little moment special.

I tried to get out of his grip, so I could hopefully wake him up. We can’t sleep on the floor. He just ends up pulling me closer. “Goku, to bed.”

“Bed is wherever you are, and you’re here.” He pulls my head closer to his chest. I just can’t help blush at the comment. I guess it can’t be helped, he’s so warm and sleep is so inviting. Goku got a point there; my bed is where he is.


	25. Chapter 25

“Why are you mad this morning? Did I do something wrong?” Chichi wasn’t speaking to me, since she woke up. I don’t think I did anything wrong last night. We cuddled, telling her my past adventures, avoiding talking about grandpa. I thought everything went well. Heck, I was at my absolute best behavior last night. So why is she mad?

As she steps into the kitchen, to start breakfast, she still seems upset. Is it because I didn’t want to stop cuddling her, when she was trying to go pee, last night? Oh no! what if that’s it! Just before I could reach her, I finally noticed a new scent in the air. To top it off, it was coming from Chichi. It smelled of blood. Now I’m worried, maybe that’s why she’s mad. She’s probably hurt somehow.

I walked over to her, and gently rub her shoulders, she likes that when she’s mad. “You’re bleeding, you hurt?” She shakes her head. “But you _are_ bleeding?” She nods. Then I remember her telling me something about females bleed sometimes. What was it called again? Oh, yeah. “That period thingy?” She nods. “Ok.” So, she’s ok, what a relief. I try to give her a kiss, only to be met with an uppercut to my jaw. “Ow. I can’t even kiss you?” What a bummer. “I’ll be close by if you need anything, ok?” Silence.

Just as I finished putting on my boots, she finally said something. “Hunt something for dinner. I want to try something new.” Any request? “Just no bear of dinosaur. Got it!” Gulp. Yes Chichi.

…

I can’t believe it came now. I thought I had at least two days left. But nope. I double check my calendar, and there, circle in black “Period Begins.” What a bother. I usually don’t get cranky or feel pains, but why does this one feel different? Maybe I look over the book Mrs. Ying gave me. It did help a lot when I was confused about my body, and why I was bleeding the first time. Then again, that was a children book. Maybe I should take a trip to a city book store, and get a medical book. Funny, I only read when I’m confused about something.

But when I have kids, I’m going to make it my job that they will love to learn about everything. They’ll be smarter than me! Of course, since I read too, I can help them out. I’ll be the best mom ever! That makes me so giddy. Just thinking about mine and Goku’s future children. He’ll probably want the to be a fighter like him. They can, but they would put more focus on schooling. It’ll give them a better chance at life when they grow up.

But what about Piccolo’s son? Oh no! I haven’t thought of that since the wedding. I try to forget, but, how could I? I almost lost my Goku that day. That’s it! Our kids will definitely not fight, for as long as I can stop them! They will not get hurt! I will not let them risk their lives! I can’t stop Goku, even if I try, but our kids won’t be fighters. Train as a family thing, but not go into any battles.

…

Chichi’s ki is all over the place. Happy, sad, angry, happy again. What gives? Well, I better hurry home. She hasn’t tried deer before. I hope she likes it. What am I saying? Chichi can cook just about anything! With the way she cooks, she can easily make a yummy meal out of this deer. So exciting! Maybe she’ll make me sell the skin, like she did when I caught that boar. She’ll be very happy about that.

Chichi also tells me I have to this thing called providing. How in the world do I do that? She said something about making money. Well, selling that boar skin was a start. Maybe I could, I don’t know, sell what I catch. There is plenty. I should ask Chichi about that. Wouldn’t she be surprised that I thought of something. Especially since complains that I don’t do anything, but train. No matter how many times I try to tell her that’s all I know.

So, with this idea there’s no way she can be mad. Ok, time to go home. Just as I’m about to step inside, I can feel Chichi ki becoming angrier. Oh boy, please Kami, I don’t want to sleep on the couch today.

…

Day two and Goku is driving me up the wall. I’m proud of him that he thought of a way to be a provider. But how many times I have to tell him? I don’t want to be touched while on my period. Then he goes and ask me, how long does it usually last. When I told him sometimes 4, sometimes 5, he had the look of pure horror. Like as if someone took away his favorite toy. He’ll be fine. But if he keeps it up, he’s sleeping on the couch again. He’s driving me crazy!

…

I’m going to lose it! I can’t touch her! I can’t even give her a kiss. Fine, I get the no intimacy part, but no hugs or kisses. At this point I’ll even take a snap to the face, if only I could somehow touch her. Damn it! She made me sleep on the couch three nights in a row. This is getting annoying. I wish she didn’t have periods, so I could always touch her.

Then again, I shouldn’t wish that. She wants a family. Her having periods means she can have children. But it still sucks. What also sucks is that her ki acts funny. Like one minute it feels like she’s right behind me, when she’s in the room. The next minute it’s normal. I tell her this and she goes it’s probably because her emotions are all over the place. She might not feel pains, but doesn’t mean she doesn’t get more emotional and have this thing called cravings.

After I got her that deer, that all she ever wants. And she eats slightly more. I told her that, and she threw me out the house. I wasn’t allowed back in, till dinner time. And if I dare say she looks slightly thicker around her hips, I get punched in the face, and have to make my own dinner. What? She wants me to lie or something? I can’t do that. She makes it seem like that’s a bad thing. It actually makes me want to grab her hips more. I hope she keeps that. More for me to grab and enjoy.

…

I can’t believe him! He called me fat! No way. Now I got to double my efforts to keep myself from gaining anymore. I blame the deer meat! But it’s so good, I can’t help myself to another helping. Especially every recipe I try, the meat is so rich and juicy. Way better than any meat I ever had! I’m happy Goku doesn’t mind hunting. But that comment about how he likes the extra fat on my hips, gets me so mad!

I hate training on my period, more to clean. But if he noticing that I’m gaining weight, I have no choice but to work out while bleeding a waterfall. But I must admit, I do look somewhat nicer in some of my cheongsam, but I won’t admit it to Goku.

Oh Goku. I might not want you to touch me, but I do wish I have your arms around me. I involuntarily touched the bitemark, that you left from our first time, and a warm sensation hugging me. It feels comforting, and almost like you’re right behind me. What I still don’t understand, is why hasn’t this bitemark left. It’s almost like an imprint, or a tattoo the way it doesn’t fades. Somehow, I’m glad it hasn’t faded, it kind of feels like you’re here, with me. Ok, time to stop daydreaming and finish my last set, before I start dinner.

…

5 days. It’s been 5 days. She said it maxes at 5 days, so hopefully, HOPEFULLY, it’ll be officially done and I can touch my wife again. Plus, sleeping on the couch isn’t fun, especially when I wake up and not see my Chichi next to me. Even though I know the answer to this one question, I’ll ask anyway. “Deer meat again?” _No._ Ok. Wait! What? “So, what do you want?” _I don’t know. How about fish?_ “Ok. Fish it is. Anything else?” _Those herbs you got the other day._ No problem. Chichi seems cheery this morning. I hope it stays that way.

…

It’s the 5th day, so that means I’m about done. Yay! I’m so happy how reliable it is. Until when it first started and I was scared for my life. I’m so happy, maybe I’ll make fish today. But wait, we don’t have any fish. I’ll just ask Goku to get some. “Deer meat again?” oh, he asked first. Here’s my chance. No. _Ok._ “So, what do you want?” He sounds so surprised, so cute. I can’t bring myself to look at him. Ok, calm down. I don’t know. How about fish? “Ok. Fish it is. Anything else?” What else could go with the fish? The herbs he brought the other day was a nice touch to the deer, maybe for fish too. Those herbs you got the other day. _No problem._ Without question he was off.

It’s nice not having to actually use my voice to speak to him. It’s almost like our personal telephone. That’s a silly thought. Well he gets that; I think I’ll have time to put the last touches to his new gi. I was able to put inside pockets, a heart shape tag, but that kanji what gave me the most trouble. It was so hard to figure out how I would make it seamless, without having to restore to going to a tailor for help. I’m so happy with my handy work. I wonder where I could buy the materials for his weighted clothes.

…

“Chichi! I’m back.” Where is she? I thought I felt her in the kitchen, but she’s not there. I placed the huge fish on the table, and went in search of my wife. She was in our room; she was holding a bag for some reason. And if I’m not mistaken, is she blushing? “Chichi, what you get there?”

Stood up, and lightly jogged to me, by the door. She was looking down, but I could tell she was smiling. She then held the bag to my face. “It’s… it’s for you, Goku.” Ok, what’s going on? I took the bag, and slowly pulled out what was inside. At first, I notice it was orange, ok. But the I pulled it out completely is when I saw what is was. WHEN DID SHE DO THIS?!

I couldn’t control my excitement! Be damn if I get punched for this. I just grabbed her into the tightest, I could manage without hurting her. “CHICHI! I LOVE IT!” I dropped kisses all over her face, and the last kiss, I made sure it was a long one, on her lips. “Can I put it on now? Please! Please!”

“Take a shower first, you smell like fish.” I kissed her one more time, before dashing to the bathroom. My wife is so amazing!

…

Goku really loves it! When he noticed the pockets, and the heart, there was another shower of kisses. He wouldn’t even let me go. Maybe I should have given to him after dinner. He was so happy. Even stated it was even more special since I made it. That made my heart burst with pride. He was sad that he had to take it off before bed. But the knowledge he could train with it tomorrow, made him happy all over again.

The moment we got into bed he wouldn’t let go of me. “But Chichi. I’m so happy! You’re just so amazing!”

“Goku, please let go or else.”

“Nothing you say right now is going to make me let go. Not even being told to go to the couch. I’m not leaving!” My husband is being a child; so silly. I’ll allow it.

“Fine, but you have to do something for me.”

“Anything!”

“Go to sleep. I’m exhausted.” He then pulled me closer to his embrace, and wrapped his legs around me. I missed this. “Good night, Goku.”

“Good night, Chichi.”

…

The next morning, I didn’t want to wake up. I was in complete bliss. I had my Chichi in my arms. She’s finally waking up, but I’m not ready yet. I smell of blood has been gone since yesterday, but I was too happy to ask her about that. Now that she’s waking up, maybe I can ask now. “Is it over?” I heard hu, but then there was silence. Please tell me yes! I then felt her snuggle closer to me. Please tell me that means what I think it means.

“Yes, Goku. It’s been over since yesterday.” Perfect! I got on my back, while putting her on top of me. She lifted her head to look at me. “Oh.” I had grabbed her hips, and pushed her down slightly. Telling from the blush raising on her face, I think she got the messenger. “Goku.”

I couldn’t help chuckle at her flushed expression. “Yes.” Using my hands, I made her hips rub against mine. She arched her back, and pressed against me just right. Boy, do I miss this. I let my hands travel up her clothed body, and massaged her breast through the fabric. I could already tell she was getting wet, from that madding scent of her arousal, and feeling it through both our underwear. “Take it off.”

Without a second thought, she had taken off her top. I want more. Take everything off. I watched how she rose to remove her panties. Before she got back down, I asked her if she’s forgetting something, while pointing at my boxers. She giggled as she started freeing me. After that, she sat back on top of me. I want to feel her so badly. What did those books call this again?

“Ride me.” Her face turned red, but she didn’t protest. That’s my girl. She positioned me at her opening, and slowly sank down. “Ah.” Perfect! So tight and wet, just how I remembered. “I love you so much.” She started at a slow, torturous, wonderful pace. This is just so good. I just love my Chichi, and I’m going to make sure she knows it.


	26. Chapter 26

“Hello? Oh, hi dad. What? Dinner? That sounds lovely. When? Tomorrow night? Ok, I’ll let Goku know. Bye.” Oh, isn’t this exciting. I wonder what Goku would think. That would mean he won’t be able to train tomorrow. He’s not going to like that, but too bad. I don’t ask for much. Over these passed two months things have been interesting. We almost got into a pattern. But I must admit that it’s not my ideal life that I imagine. It’s not normal. My husband trains almost all day, I’m stuck home alone, and sometimes he takes a day or two to hunt to sell. I was proud he thought of that idea, but he doesn’t do it consistent, and that’s what’s bugging me.

No consistency is not a good thing. He can easily be consistent with training, but nothing else. Ok, maybe also doing stuff with me. Maybe he should work an actual job; that’ll give him something consistent. Also, it would mean I could expand things I’m able to cook, and make. We’ll be able to afford anything we need. Maybe even a car. But what type of job would Goku be able to do?

…

Chichi seems to be worried about something. She’s so deep in thought that she hasn’t realized that I’m home. I do hear words being thrown around, such as job. What exactly is going on in her head? Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to enjoy it? Ok, maybe I should get her out of her thought. “Chichi?”

“He would never agree to that.”

“Chichi?”

She then stops pacing and finally spots me. “Oh, hi Goku. How long you been there?”

“Enough.” She’s now looking away. I walk over to her. “What’s the matter?” She just walks away to the kitchen, and saying how lunch will be ready soon. She’s upset for sure. “Who were you talking about? And why won’t they ever agree?”

“What? Oh, yeah.” She seems nervous about something. “Dad invited us to dinner, for tomorrow. So, no training tomorrow.” I still don’t get it. I ask her to explain, instead she repeats herself.

“Chichi?”

“You can’t go off training tomorrow, because tomorrow we’re going to dad’s.” ok? What does that have to do—

“WAIT! WHY I CAN’T TRAIN? YOU MEAN ALL DAY?” She nodded. “Come on. Not even a little?” She shook her head. “So, what am I going to do? What time do we have to be at your dad’s? If not till afternoon, can I at least do a little bit of train?”

“Goku! I have spoken. No training AT ALL tomorrow. Do I make myself clear, mister?” Meanie. “Goku! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

“Yes, Chichi.”

“Good, now go clean-up for lunch.” I started to walk away. “Oh, one more thing.” I looked over my shoulder at her. Yes? “You’re wearing a suit tomorrow.” NO! Anything but that. She stomped her foot. She meant it. This suck. “Suck it up.”

…

Goku was being a little kid, not surprised. I came to realize that he’s used to doing what he wants. Or was at least not properly taught better. What am I going to do with my man-child of a husband? Well, there are some upside to his personality. He’s silly and likes to make me happy, and he’s fun, and can be very helpful when he puts his mind to it. Down side, I’m the responsible adult and I make the majority of the decisions. It would be nice if he took charge more. He’s wonderful, but sometimes it’s feels like I’m doing everything alone.

Even though I love him for him, I can’t really change who is inside, but I could only dream. Now I have to go check where he’s hiding now. “You can’t hide forever!” After lunch he suggested we play a little game. Sometimes he would do that, and must of the time he wins. But not this time, I have a plan. “If you don’t show yourself, then I’m going back inside.” _One clue, that’s all you’re getting. Water._ What is that supposed to mean? Oh, no answer uh. Maybe he’s down by the lake he showed me last week. “Ready or not here I come!”

…

Good, she’s heading to the lake. Now what am I going to do about my little problem. I still don’t get why I can’t at least train just a little. But maybe Chichi knows something I don’t. Chichi is smart, and she hasn’t been wrong about anything. Even when she’s being mean, in the long run it becomes a good thing. I should just let this go, after all, one day of not training is ok. Then again, when was the last time I actually took a break from training?

Maybe this is a good thing that I can’t train tomorrow. Oh, she’s getting close. I better move more away; don’t want her to spot me yet. “Goku? I hope you’re close, because I’ll be mad if you wasn’t! You know I don’t like walking around the woods without you!” I’m close enough.

Even after trying to get her to come out more, she still gets scared. I understand, but I wish she wasn’t scared of our home. I want her to enjoy it the way I enjoy it. Someone who doesn’t back down from a fight, is actually afraid as exploring. She’s so silly. My little wife is able to look danger in the eye and not back down, but small things she gets worried. Ok, she’s in front of the lake.

…

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET! DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOUR JERK!” I walked away from a soaked husband. He had the nerve to scare me, and not think I would get him back. He gave me a heart attack with that one.

“I’m sorry. Come one. I didn’t hurt you or anything.”

“It’s still not funny! Now I have to go home and change these wet clothes.” _But-_ “Finish that thought and you’re going hungry for the rest of the night!” _Ok._ Popping out from behind a tree, and tickling me. I shot forward so far that I tripped into the lake. Thankfully he caught me before I hit my head. But it’s still not funny.

A few times he tried to hug me, to apologize, but I wasn’t having it. I gave him one more warning, and then he stopped. My dear husband sometimes takes things too far. I then smiled to myself. I wouldn’t have any other way. We finally reached home. “Are you still upset?”

“No.” I smiled at him. “But it you do that again, at least bring a towel with you. I don’t want to catch a cold.” He gave me a hug, and agreed next time he’ll make sure to even have extra clothes for me. “Thank you, Goku. Now let me go, I have to change and start dinner.” He gave me a quick kiss, and let me free.

…

“Goku, wake up.” I felt someone shaking me. “Breakfast is ready.” Breakfast!

“I’m up! I’m up!” I looked around me in a panic. When my focus became clear, there stood a worried looking Chichi. “What’s wrong, Chichi?”

“You didn’t wake up at your usual time. Is something wrong?”

“No, not really. Since you told me I can’t train today, I thought maybe I could sleep a little more. Plus, you always complaining I wake up too early.”

“Oh. Ok. Does my Goku feel rested from the extra sleep?” I just pulled her down into a kiss. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now come on. Breakfast time.” Breakfast was amazing like always, but I did notice Chichi would have moments of looking sad then happy. I tried asking but she keeps saying it’s nothing.

I hate wearing these things. So stuffy, and tight. I could barely move freely. What if I had to fight? I’ll end up breaking this, and Chichi would be mad at me. I can’t have that. At least I don’t have to wear a tie. What’s taking Chichi so long? Just then, I saw Chichi coming from the bedroom. Wow! “Goku, you’re drooling.” She giggled. She then pulled out a napkin from her bag, and wiped the side of my mouth. “You look handsome dear.” I felt my cheeks heat up from her complement. One complement deserves one back.

“You look beautiful, Chichi.” She started giggling, and blushing. With that I called for nimbus and we were off.

…

Dinner went well. Goku was on his best behavior. I felt so proud. The few things that did have me upset were very minor, but noticeable. For started, dad asked me about the mark on my neck. That made me regret wearing dress that was loose around my neck. Me and Goku were blushing for almost the whole dinner, when dad made that question. Thankfully he didn’t push it. Also, the comments Mrs. Ying said, like how improper I became since marrying my Goku. What’s her problem? How many times do I have to tell them I don’t want Li?

Dad almost didn’t let us go home, but luckily, I convinced him. On the way home Goku seemed oddly quiet. I tried asking why, only for him to say he just wants to go home. “Goku, are you sure nothing is wrong?”

“I’m sure Chichi. Are you cold? Want to use my jacket?” Yes. Why didn’t I bring a blanket? I’m so stupid. “Hey! Don’t think that!” When we get home let’s get ready for bed, I’m very sleepy. “Ok.”

…

I woke early today and tried my best not to wake Chichi. No training yesterday sure put me on edge today. But I don’t understand why, it’s not like a took a day off from training before. I was just full with energy yesterday, and I couldn’t do anything about it. Well, I can train today, so maybe I can go heavy on training today. Just before I got out of bed, I kissed my Chichi on the forehead, and I whispered. “I’m just outside.” I then got ready, and went to warmup, in the yard, till breakfast.

The day went by so fast, and it was getting late. I better hurry home, unless I want to hear Chichi scream at me. On my way back I noticed there was light outside. That’s strange, I’m positive the sun went down a good while ago. So why is there light? I then looked up, and there was this bright moon. It’s a full—Oh no! I have to look away! Grandpa told me to never look at the full moon. But I can’t seem to want to be pull away. It feels like the moon is calling me. It’s such a pretty sight. Why was I not allowed to look at its beauty? Oh no! I have to hurry home! Chichi is going to be so angry. Chichi? Mine!

…

Where is Goku? Dinner is getting cold. He knows I hate when he comes so late. I stood in the doorway, waiting for him to appear from the woods. While I’m waiting, I could watch the stars. Oh, what a pretty moon. And it’s a full moon too. I’m so glad Kami brought back the moon. Night used to be so dark without it. Moon, please bring my husband home.

Just then, I heard a noise. I looked back into the woods, only to come face-to-face with the chest of my husband. Was he going to scare me again? Not this time! “Goku! You’re late mister! Dinner is getting cold. Hurry and clean up so you could eat. And since you’re late you have to wash dishes tonight.” I looked up at him, and I got ready to say more, till I saw the look in his eyes.

He smirked and put me over his shoulder, then walked inside. What’s going on? He smirked. When he finally placed me down, we were in the kitchen, and he had placed me on the counter. “What are you thinking Goku? I told you go clean up!” I crossed my arms, and that seemed to amazed him. He then placed a hand on my left shoulder, and I felt his thumb lightly rub the bitemark. “Ah.”

“Mine.” With that he left me on the counter and went to clean up.


	27. Chapter 27

Goku is acting really weird. Every time I tried to get off the counter, he puts me back. While he ate, he didn’t take his eyes off me. I didn’t feel like I did something wrong. Plus, he’s giving me this weird look that making my skin burn. Maybe I could try to get off one more time. Ok, he didn’t get up this time, but he is watching me. What am I going to do? Uh? He’s using his finger, singling me to come over to him. I timidly walk over, once I’m close enough, he grabs me and placed me on his lap. I try to say something, only for him to put food in my mouth. That reminds me, I haven’t eaten. I was so worried for Goku.

After I swallow, he tried giving me more. Uh? Is he feeding me? I took it, and it made him smile. I don’t know what’s going on, but this isn’t too bad. Before I knew it, I was feeding him, while he continued feeding me. When the food was done, I tried to collected dishes, so I could wash them, but he wouldn’t let me off his lap. “Come on, Goku. I have to clean the dishes.” He let me go, but the moment I tried to collected the dishes, he did it and brought it over to the sink. “Goku, are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Aren’t you going to wash dishes?” Uh? Did his voice change? I quickly went over to wash dishes. I was half way done, when Goku hugged me from the back, and started kissing my neck. I tried my best to focus. Soon enough, Goku had undid my clothes, and had his hands grabbing my hips. What’s going on here? The moment I placed the last dish, on the dishrack, I was turned around and back on the counter. He then smirked, and licked his lips. “Mine.”

He went straight for my neck, and licked the bitemark. I felt my body burning up, and a pool building up between my legs. He then roughly kissed my lips, as he forcefully got my top finally to my hips. He picked me up quickly to completely undress me. Then I felt him scratch my sides, and I moan into his mouth. I shortly felt his fingers being shoved in me, while his thumb roughly rubbed my clit. “AH.” What’s he’s doing to my vagina was so forceful, yet it felt so good. He kissed his way down my neck, back to the bitemark. When he licked and bit down there, I saw stars as I came.

“More?” I could feel his smirk against my ear. I couldn’t find my voice, but whatever energy I had I nodded. That felt good. “Good.” He purr into my hear. I half opened my eyes, and saw him sucking the fingers, that were just recently in me. He looked so sinister with that grin. Next thing I knew I became his meal.

Before long I was bent over the counter, begging for more. When did Goku become so aggressive? After another orgasm hit, I was left panting, and barely felt when Goku finally came. Soon after, he carried me to the couch. He sat me on his lap, as he rubbed my hips. “Are you happy?” All I could do was nod my head. I was starting to get exhausted. “Does it feel good to be fucked by me?” I was shock by his choice of words, but I couldn’t deny it. I nodded again. “Good. I love it when you’re happy, it makes me happy. I love it when you feel good, too. Especially when I’m fucking you.”

He then pulled me in for a kiss. That’s when I felt that he was ready for another go. Tonight, he just won’t stop. I felt my back touch the cough, and his dick rammed into me. “No matter how much I fuck you, you’re still so tight and wet. You’re too perfect! All mine!” Before I knew it, I was seeing stars, and hearing the most animalist noise, coming from my Goku.

…

Why does my head hurts? What happened last night? Wait! Where am I? I finally opened my eyes, and was met with the ceiling of our room. When did I come home? I then look down, and saw Chichi sleeping soundly. That made me smile, till I saw the scratch marks on her shoulder. How did those get there? I tried slowly to get up, but for some reason my body felt sore. I wasn’t in a fight or anything.

The moment I finally did sit up, I finally fully notice me and Chichi were naked. I took a quick whiff of the room; it smelt like we were intimate. But why can’t I remember it. I touched Chichi scratched up shoulder. Did it hurt her? I then saw that wasn’t only thing marking her arm, and back. I’m starting to get worried. Is she going to be mad at me? “Mm, good morning Goku.” Her eyes are still closed, but she’s smiling, so I guess she’s not mad.

“Morning, Chichi.” She then sat up and hugged my arm.

“Been up long?” I shook my head. “Let me getting ready. Want pancakes today?” I nodded. I watched her get out of bed and walked to the bathroom. That’s when I noticed some bruising forming by her hips and butt. What in the world happened last night?

The rest of the day I didn’t leave her side. She didn’t seem to mind, at first. Eventually, she did point at it was getting annoying. “Goku, for the last time I’m fine! It’s just very minor.” The next day I didn’t leave either. “Are you really going to wait till I’m heal, to go back to training?” I nodded. She seem happy with that. So, during the next other two days she made me help around the house. She made me read a book to her. It wasn’t fun, but it made me happy that she got happy, when I got a question right. But I did notice she got a bit sad at night, when I didn’t want to be intimate. I kept trying to tell her, I want to make sure she was ok first.

…

Goku seem so worried about the bruising, that made me happy. And the fact he didn’t want to train, till I was healed, made me even more happy. At first, it was annoying having him follow me into each room. So, I made him help with stuff I couldn’t do on my own. He complained, but he did what I asked. When I couldn’t think of anything else, I asked him to read me a book. He was pretty ok, but he didn’t understand much of it. It still made me happy her tried.

Right now, we’re just sitting on the couch, relaxing. “Dear.” _Uh?_ “What would you like for dinner?”

“Anything you make will be fine.”

“What about deer?”

“Are you going on your period soon?”

“Hey! Why you say that?”

“You seem to only ask for deer when you’re on your period.”

I hit his shoulder. “No, I don’t!”

“Prove me wrong. Go into that book of yours and tell me if I’m wrong.” I did just that, and got my pocket calendar. And to my surprise, he was right. I gave him a mean look, and he started chuckling. “I was right.” I threw my calendar at him. You can make your own dinner than! “Come on. Your cooking is the absolute best. Please, Chichi. I’m sorry.” He started whining.

“So, GET ME A DEER!” With that he ran out the house.

…

Time to be on my super best behavior, if I don’t want to sleep on the couch, for a week. What if I bring two deer’s? Maybe she’ll be happy with that. Just before opened the door, I wonder if I’ll be able to kiss her. I hope so. I just need to remember, don’t comment about her eating or if I notice extra fat. No matter how much I love those details.

I opened the door, and she’s already waiting with the tools. Without a word, she handed them to me and the trash can, and sent me back outside. “I got two this time.” No respond. Well, I tried. Once I had the meat skinned, gutted, and cut, I headed back inside. Chichi gave me more instructions. Once everything was done, I was sent to take a shower, while dinner was being prepared. Remember, good behavior equals sleep in bed and not couch. At dinner, I tried to make sure all comments were kept to myself, and not thought out loud. Everything went well, that I was even allowed to cuddle, while we fell asleep.

…

Goku been very good. We went to the market, and sold the skin. We were even requested that if we could bring tiger again. When we came home, I went and markdown the new amount, and I asked to read again. I noticed he wanted to complain, but glad he didn’t. “Goku.” _Yes._ “You’re not getting bored now, are you?” _No, why you asked?_ “Nothing. Just that you haven’t trained in a while. So, I thought you might be bored.”

“I’ll be ok. It’s been nice spending time with you.” I felt myself blush at that. My Goku is so sweet sometimes. But I do wonder what caused that changed, a couple of nights ago. But I also worry about Goku’s reaction the next day. Almost like he doesn’t remember. I’m putting too much thought into things. “So, Chichi?” I looked up to him. “What are you making this time?” I looked down to my current project.

“Oh, this?” He nods. “I’m making a dress for the summer festival coming up.” _Uh?_ “You never heard of a summer festival?” He shook his head. “It’s when everyone from my father’s village, and surrounding villages, come to gather to celebrate the coming season. There’s one for every season. We missed the spring one, but the summer is just a few days away. I’m also making you an outfit, but I wanted to keep that a surprise.”

“It’ll still be a surprise if you show it to me on the day of the festival.” I smiled at that. He knows just what to say.

…

I really can’t wait for her to stop looking, so I can put this book down. Why is she making me read? I hate this stuff, but it makes her happy. As she sows her new project, I can’t help the smile that was forming on my face. She looks so happy. Plus, the bruising has finally went away. That means I can go training again. Would that make her sad? “Chichi, what’s checkers?” She looked at me. “This book says it a lot.”

“It’s a game. I think I have one. Would you like to play it with me?” Sure.

We ended up playing that the rest of the day. Chichi taught me many new games. It also made me happy that she was happy, that I was doing other things, that wasn’t fighting. Somedays she would go on talking about future plans, and how everything will be so perfect. Hearing her is so wonderful. What confused me though, is when she kept asking me about something called a birthday. She finally made me chose a day, and that made her happy.

…

Goku went back to his training, and now I’m left alone. But I don’t feel alone anymore; all thanks to Goku making me feel more confident about our home. So much so, that I would even take trips to the nearest village, for supplies. Five miles is nothing, after doing it enough times. Besides, it’s a nice workout, and at the end of the day it’s worth it. Since Goku would take good care of me at night.

I was able to finish my new kimono, and even Goku’s. I hope he likes it. I made it a nice royal blue, and light-blue star embroideries; I even gave it golden edges. I made mine almost an exact match, but mine has sliver edges. Oh, Goku’s home… And he didn’t take off his boots again! “GOKU!” _Shit!_ “Boots! Off!”

“Yes Chichi.” After took off his boots, he walked over to me. I kept my arms folded as he approached. He then was reaching for something inside his gi. What did he find this time? “Close your eyes.” I reluctant closed my eyes, and waited. “Open.” When I opened what I saw was just so beautiful. It was a pretty stone. “Do you like it?”

I slowly took it from his hand, and looked at it closely. “I love it.” I looked up to him, and he was blushing. My husband is so sweet. “Where did you find this?”

“Was passing a waterfall on the way home, and something shiny caught my eye.” The rest of the day I admired the stone, and I reminded Goku that tomorrow was the festival, which meant no training.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the day of the festival, and the outfit Chichi made me was so cool. I even like the stars, and that hers looked just like mine. When we got to the festival it was crowded with lots of people and smells. There was lots of games, and yummy food. Some of the games had prizes, and Chichi would get so excited if she saw something she wanted. I would win them for her, and she would give a huge smile every time.

As she went to get us some popcorn, I spotted something interesting. It was a booth that had a stack of cups. But that wasn’t what caught my interest, what did was the prizes were jewelry. Maybe Chichi would like one. Chichi still wasn’t back from the popcorn line; this shouldn’t take that much time. I’ll be right back. _Where you going?_ It’s a surprise.

I walked up to the booth and asked about the game. The guy said it was very simple, he had a mischievous grin. I had to take these small balls and try to break the glass cups. He then said, if I could break the gold one on the top, there will be a special prize. I agreed and paid the 54 yen, for the 4 shots, and took a good swing.

…

Ok where did Goku go? He said he’ll be right back. Just as I turned around, I saw him walking towards me, and he had his hands behind his back. He also seem to be heavily blushing. What is he hiding? When he got up to me, he had a huge smile. “Close your eyes.” I did, and waited patiently. “Ok, open.” What I saw left me breathless. It was the most beautiful set of crystal flower hair combs. I couldn’t help the tears starting to fall.

“They’re absolute gorgeous.” I could feel him wiping tears from my face. “Let’s find somewhere we could sit, and you help me put one on.” He nodded, and we laughed as we went through the crowd. The rest of the festival was fun, and we slept in dad’s castle for the night. We had breakfast with dad before heading home. I was still giddy Goku won me these combs. I’ll wear them for special occasions; they were just too pretty to wear every day. I even put them on the top of my jewelry box. It made me smile every time I saw them.

That remind me, daddy gave me the baskets, we use to used when I was a child, for going on picnics. Maybe me and Goku could go on a picnic tonight, and watch the stars. News did say there’ll be shooting stars tonight. It would be so nice to see them with Goku.

As we walked to the lake, before the sun set, Goku and I talked. “Goku?” He looked at me. “Have you ever heard the fairy tale of shooting stars?” He shook his head. “It went that a little girl was very unhappy. One day she saw a shooting star in the sky. She made a wish on it. She wish with all her little heart that her daddy would come home. Come morning her wish came true. She was so happy.” Goku looked in awe. “Every time there were shootings stars, I kept wishing that you would return for me. I thought I was being silly for believing a fairy tale. But every time, I saw you the next day. The night before I left for the tournament there were shooting stars again. And I made a wish with all my heart.”

I felt him grabbing my hand. “So, did your wish came true?” He had a smile, and I couldn’t help smile back.

“Yeah.” He then gave me the smile that would make any star jealous. We then made it to one of the meadows. This one looked over a beautiful sea of wild flowers. I started to set the blanket, and Goku helped me set up the food. We watched as the sun set in comfortable silence.

Then the stars came out, and I spotted a shooting star. I quickly closed my eyes and started to make a wish. “What did you wish for?”

“Silly. You can’t tell what you wish for. That’s only for the stars to know.” We began to giggle. Then more stars started flying, and I saw Goku was making a wish. It made me so happy.

…

I wish forever and ever be happy with Chichi. I wish I could tell grandpa how happy I am. And most importantly, I wish with all my might that Chichi’s wishes all come true. My Chichi deserves all her wishes to come true. When I finally opened my eyes, I felt a sense of joy come over me.

I then looked at Chichi, and she was smiling at me. We had long ago finished the food, but we thought we would stay out longer, to enjoy the shooting stars. Something about them were just magical. That’s when I hear her say something, and pointing. “What a pretty moon?” I then looked to where she was pointing to, and there it was. The full moon. It shrine so brightly that made everything even more magical. Then I felt a strange rush of energy, I then looked over at Chichi. “Goku?”

…

“Goku?” He’s giving me _that_ look again. He then pulled me on to his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. He starts to lick my neck. “Goku, is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine. Are you comfortable?” I nodded. He purred as he trailed kisses up and down my neck, even onto my shoulders. I was starting to be happy I choose to wear a sun dress. But it did leave me a bit cold. “Are you cold? Do you want me to warm you up?” I felt him smirking against my sink.

I felt a hand travel up the inside of my thigh to my core, while another hand cupped my right breast. He was being very gentle with his touches. But every time he pinched my nipple, he pressed on my clit. He was working me to a slow burn. Without warning he took his hands away. “No! Touch me!” I was grabbing the collar of his shirt, and he was smirking. He then put his hands behind his back. I reposition myself on his lap; now I was facing him, with my knees on either side of him.

He kissed me and pulled away before I could react. “Is that all you want?” I was starting to get mad with him. What is he getting at? I only nodded, and his smirk grew. He then licked his lips, as he reached around me and unzipped my dress. “Take it off.” I felt frozen. I can’t do that out here. “I said. Take. It. Off.” Oh, he’s serious. I slowly started to pull up the dress. “Faster.” Someone’s being impatient, but I did rush to get it off.

I was just left in my panties and bra. He then takes off his own shirt. He then commanded I take off his pants, and I sat back on his lap. I couldn’t help blush at the way he looked at me. I don’t know how or when, but somehow, I’m pinned against a tree, having my husband thrust into me. All I remember was being mad at him for breaking my bra with his teeth, and my panties too. And how hard he bit me down there. I was so enraged I started screaming at him, and he laughed at me.

Now here I am, my husband having me choke on my words. “What happened? Aren’t you going to continuing yelling me?” The only noise I was able to make were moans and groans. “Scream! Tell the world who’s making you feel so good!”

I couldn’t hold it in as I felt another climax coming. “GOKU!” He didn’t slow down, he just kept plummeting in me. There were no sense of gentle from how this all started. I soon started feeling another orgasm coming.

“You’re such a good wife. So, tell me everything you want. Tell me everything you want me to give you.” I climaxed for the third time. Then he had me on all fours and ramming me from the back. He wasn’t even giving me a chance to recover; he just kept at it. He slapped my ass really hurt, and I felt myself being turned on again. Kami! Did this feel so good. “Speak! Tell me!” I almost forgot what he was asking.

Between each moan I spoke. “Happy. Family. Me want children.” Another climax, and this time I almost missed his. He then flipped me to face him, and he pushed again into me. He buried his face in my neck, and licked and bit the mark. I was on the verge again. I should be questioning how this even possible, but it felt too good. I just couldn’t think.

“I’m going to give you all that. I, too, want you happy. I, too, want little us.” I climaxed again. “You’re so damn perfect!” With that I hear a loud roar as he came. We stood in each other arms for a while, too exhausted to move. Then I finally heard him speak in my ear. “Are you all warmed up?” We both laughed at that.

“Yes.” We kissed and I don’t remember what happened next.

…

Man do I have a killer headache. Whatever is shining in my face is way too bright. I then opened my eyes to see what it was, it was the sun. I then slowly got up; my body was slightly sore; strange. I look down and see my Chichi, and we’re covered in the picnic blanket. As worried, I was the first time, I couldn’t help feel happy this time. I kissed her forehead. “Wake up, Chichi.” She just snuggled closer. I then felt a hand pressing my tail stub. Well, someone in the mood, and she hasn’t opened her eyes yet.

I then felt her other hand on my dick. What in the world is she thinking? “I’m hungry.” She said in a low moan, as she made her way to suck my off. Damn, was I dead and sent to heaven? I even felt her raking her teeth up my cock. Kami! That felt good! Before I knew it, I was panting heavily, tried to hold back as much as possible. Her teeth, her tongue, her fingers on my tail stub, and her other hand toying with my balls was just too much. She then bit down at the tip, and that was my undoing, as I saw stars.

When I came back down to earth, I saw the proud grin on her pretty face. “What was that for?” I kissed her.

“For being an amazing husband.” With that I flipped her on her back, and started kissing her like mad.

“You’re an amazing wife.” We shared on more kissed, before we went in search for our clothes. Instead of going home, right away, we stopped by the lake, and I caught us a fish for breakfast. As it cooked over a fire, we shared more kisses. After we ate, we finally went home.

…

When me and Goku got home, we went straight to take a quick shower. I was in such high mood, that absolutely nothing could ruin it. Well, I thought so, till a certain husband wanted to fool around. My good mood, was now through the roof. The whole day we barely left the bed, unless bathroom break or to eat. We did it so much that we stood in bed all morning the next day. Well, until someone rang the doorbell; thankfully Goku went to get the door.

“Chichi! It’s you dad!” With that, I tried to get out of bed. I got dress, and joined the boys in the kitchen. I went and hugged dad, and made my way to set up tea; just to realize that someone had already set it. I looked to dad, and he shook his head. Then Goku walked over to me. “Chichi, sit down.” I smiled and sat down across from dad.

Goku wouldn’t let me do anything. When I tried to stand up, to get the tea, he made me sit back down. Dad thought this was all funny, he was laughing the whole time. Once dad left, Goku picked me up and brought me back to the room. “Goku! What’s the matter?”

“Just rest. Ok, Chichi.” I was pouting. Why should I? “So, you have plenty of energy, and not sore?” Um. “I thought so. Unless, you want to prove me wrong.” I tried telling him I’m fine, for him to lick his lips. “Ok.” And we ended up fooling around another full day.


	29. Chapter 29

Every time, my Chichi, stated she didn’t need rest, we went another round. She finally submitted after dinner. Chichi finally agree to take a full day of rest. “Good wife. And you can’t cook all day, either.”

She was surprised. “Then who would cook?”

“Hey! I could hunt, and cook it over a fire.” Now I was pouting at her. “Now be a good wife, and rest all day. I’ll be in the living room, working out, if you need anything. Don’t look at me like that. I’m not going to break anything. I’ll check up on you soon. Now sleep.” She gave me a big smile before laying down.

…

Goku is acting a little weird since that night. It’s a good weird. Every time I tried to prove to him, I’m fine, we end up being intimate. So, when I finally gave in, it made him happy. He look care of me all day. I wonder if he’s just trying to fulfilling my wants. He’s making me super happy. And I really do hope I get pregnant soon.

The words from that day still sang in my head. “ _I’m going to give you all that. I, too, want you happy. I, too, want little us._ ” Those words feels like it was engraved into my heart. During the day, Goku made sure I was well rested. When the next day came, Goku still kept asking if I was ok. It was slightly annoying, but I felt so loved.

The rest of the month went very well. Even though, I was disappointed, I still got my period this month. Even it looked like Goku was also disappointed. But that didn’t stop Goku from showering me so much love, and affection. He even took off from heavy training to stay closer to home. And every night he would pay extra attention to me. Then I got an idea. “Goku, why don’t we go camping next week?”

He gave me a blank face before he answer. “That would be fun. Maybe we could explore all of Mt Paozu, even visit places I haven’t in a long time.” He then pulled me closer, and rubbed my right hip. He then showered my neck with kisses.

“And maybe you could also train me. We haven’t sparred in a while, and we haven’t trained together in a while, either.” _You’re right._ “So, it’s settled! Monday, we start our camping trip.” I then felt his fingers enter me. “Ah.”

“Actually, let’s go tomorrow.” But. His thumb rubbed my clit.

“Mm. Ok. We’ll go first thing after breakfast.”

…

Chichi kept insisting we take supplies, but I kept asking why. Especially since everything we would need is in the great outdoors. “Goku, there’s a big difference between camping and surviving. What if it rains at night? Or is it that you just love bugs crawling on you? What about lights for when it gets dark? Not all of us has good sight at night. Don’t laugh at me, I’m being serious. On top of that I want to bring the camera, to take photos, so we can one day show our kids.”

“Ok, ok. But no capsule home, pots and pans for cooking, and most of all.” I pulled her closer, and whispered into her ear. “No books.” She started giggling at that one. Once we were finally set we were off.

A few days in we was coming a patch of clearing. When we were closing in, I suddenly felt blood run cold. I looked around a noticed a few broken trees with moss, and how there would be spots that would dip inward. Chichi almost trip, when she came upon a dip. She commented where that came from. She laughed it off, and continued walking. I levitated just a few feet above it, to get a better view. When I saw what it was a panic shot through me. I have to get Chichi out of here, quick!

“Chichi! Let’s take another route!”

“Why? The clearing is really close.”

“Please Chichi!”

“Goku! I want to see what’s in the clearing!” She stomped her foot, crossing her arms. I really love it when she gets like that, but this is not the time for it.

“Chichi!”

“Goku!” She’s not backing down. Looks like I’m going to have to force her away. Just when I’m was about to grab her, she moved back. “If you don’t tell me why we can’t go, then let me go!” Why can’t you just listen this once without question? Just do this for me, that’s all I’m asking. She looked concerned. “Goku? Is everything ok?” She wiped the tears I didn’t realize were coming out. “Honey come here.” She pulled me into a hug, and rubbed my back. “We can go, but would you please tell me, one day, why you don’t want me to see what’s ahead?” I nodded into her embrace, and we started walking the other way. We ended up going to a waterfall I fell into as a child.

As we continued about with this trip, I began to remember bad and good things. I shared Chichi all the good, but I tried to bury all the bad. Chichi has commented that I tend talk in my sleep. For example: I would scream grandpa. She would ask why, but I would try to play it off like it’s nothing. She would drop it, but I can tell it worries her. I would try everything to make her not worry, but it doesn’t always work.

“Goku.” I look down at her, as we laid under the stars. “What is your favorite memory of your grandpa?”

I just look at her for a moment, then I kissed her lips. “Why you want to know?”

“Well. You don’t want to share with me why you scream why you sleep. So, why not share something that you do enjoy. Maybe, just maybe.” She kisses me. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t know about that.” I hover her, and land kisses along her neck. I then gentle suck her earlobe. “Remembering hurts.” I lick her neck, and nip here and there.

“Ah.”

“Besides, there’s something more important I have to take care of right now.” I slow thrust my dick into her tight core.

“Mm.” My beautiful Chichi. I will always protect you, fever and ever.

…

Goku is really worrying me, but he won’t let me in. So, I tried a different approach, only for him to shut that down too. “ _My beautiful Chichi. I will always protect you, fever and ever._ ” What was that about? The screaming in his sleep isn’t what really concerns me. It’s really, the way he reacted to a certain area of the woods. Like he was scared to go there. Why was that? Does he still not trust me that much to tell me about his grandpa? My poor Goku, your grandpa’s death really did traumatize you so much. How old were you when that happened? I could feel tears starting to fall. Oh no! I better dry these before Goku wakes up.

“Chichi, is everything ok?” Oh great, it’s too late. Now he’s not going to drop it till I tell him. Wait a minute! Why he can he do that and I can’t? I been very patient, and I give him all the space in the world. That’s it! On our way back— “Don’t even think about it.”

“But Goku!” He kissed my lips. Oh no mister, that’s not going to stop me now! Once he stopped kissing me, I got up and backed away. Naked or not, that doesn’t matter right now. “Goku if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, you have to take me to the clearing. This is your only warning.” Goku tried to grabbed me, and I flipped him. “I repeat. This. Is. Your. Only. Warning. Do you understand?” He nodded. “Good, get dress.”

…

I can’t believe this isn’t working anymore. As much I love the idea of challenging my wife, it would mean I would hurt her. But I really don’t want to go back there. There’s not point in returning to the past. All we could do is move forward; that’s the only path in life. But Chichi really wants to know. If I even try to talk about anything else, she shuts it down. Damn, it’s hot when she takes action. But why did it have to be about this?

And if I try to distract her in any way, I get punish for it. But when she does that, I just want to have her under me. For once I have to fully submit to defeat. Even when I fought and lost, I knew the next time I fought I would win. But this, this is completely different. I have to fully submit to my wife. My friends never went this far in asking me about personal topics. Then again, they never really got this worked up when came to these things.

Sometimes it felt like I was really on my own, even when I was with them. Yet, here’s Chichi. She wants to know everything I feel. She worried when something is wrong with me. Her she goes, and ask me what I want. She takes notice of me, and cares for everything about me. I finally look up at my wife. My Chichi. “I’ll show you.”

Her stand relaxes, and she extends her arms out to me. She then give me a sweet smile. “Thank you, Goku.” I hug her, and she rubs my back. We then start walked to _that_ clearing.

…

The closer we got to the clearing I noticed Goku slightly shaking. When we came to the dip, I tripped earlier, Goku picked me up and floated us across. The moment we got past the trees, did I notice a dip leading to a mound of moss. When I looked up at Goku, I saw how he was holding back tears. I also felt his hand tighten it’s hold on mine. I try to walk over to the mound, but Goku had me stuck to the spot.

“Goku.” He looked down at me. “What is that?” Before he turned away, I saw the tears running down his face. I barely heard him whisper the words.

“Grandpa.” I was left in shock, that I had my free hand to my mouth. I tried to hold back my on tears. I had to be strong for my Goku. I then slipped my hand from Goku, and gave a proper bow of respect. “Chichi?”

“It’s a great honor to finally meet you, Son Gohan.” I finally stood up straight after a moment. I then felt Goku put an arm over my shoulder, and I could hear the joy through his cracked voice.

“Grandpa. I finally introduce you to my loving wife, Son Chichi.” When he said my name, I felt a strong sense of pride coming from him. I then saw a few flowers nearby, I quickly gather then, and placed them in front of Son Gohan. With that, me and Goku said our farewell and walked away. Just before I turned away, I could have sworn I saw an elderly man smiling at us.

Once we came back home, my Goku was all smiles and giggles. He even asked if I wanted to see the hold he shared with his grandpa. I could feel that a great relief had wash over Goku, and he was sharing that with me.

…

“Chichi?” I looked on confused, till I saw her bow.

“It’s a great honor to finally meet you, Son Gohan.” I felt a strong pull of happiness. My wife is truly perfect. I couldn’t contain my joy. I wrapped a arm around her shoulder as I stood proudly.

“Grandpa. I finally introduce you to my loving wife, Son Chichi.” When I said her name all I could feel was an overwhelming sense of pride. I’ve just proud of my wife, and I hope grandpa could see me now. My pride grew even more, seeing my wife placing flowers in front of grandpa’s grave. Just as we were turning to leave, I could have sworn I saw grandpa smiling at us.

When we returned home, I was so over joyed, I just couldn’t stop being happy. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted and it’s all thanks to Chichi. My perfect Chichi. I wanted to do everything to thank her. So, I told I’ll show up my old home with grandpa. When I did, she looked so happy. We enjoyed memory lane together, and she helped me when sad memories came up.


	30. Chapter 30

When I woke up, I realized the sun was still not out. I looked over to my nightstand cloak, and it states that it was 5 in the morning. I didn’t think much about it, and tried to lay back down. 5am. 5am? WAIT! Why am I up at 5am? I usually woke around 7am, unless Goku woke me at 6:30. But never this early. Maybe, when I was a kid or just too excited about the day. But today is just a normal day. Well, I’m already up. I should probably start breakfast. Just when I was about to get out of bed, I felt Goku pull me back. He’s still asleep; he tends do that sometimes, when I wake to pee.

This morning I’m just bursting with a lot of energy. I didn’t even make it to the door, when I heard Goku. “Chichi, are you ok? It’s very early.”

“I’m fine, dear. You can go back to sleep; I’ll get you once breakfast is done.” Instead of laying back down, he got up and walked over to me. He picked me and placed me over his shoulders, saying how it’s too early and I’m going back to bed. “Goku, I’m fine. I just have a lot of energy.” He doesn’t seem to listen, telling from how he’s cuddling me. Nobody would have guessed that my Goku was a cuddle bug; it’s so sweet, but not right now. “Goku, let me go. I’m wide awake. I want to make breakfast. Let me go.”

He kisses my neck. “But, Chichi, it’s too early. Breakfast could wait another hour.”

“Goku, you sure that _you’re_ ok? You’re saying to hold off food for a bit longer.”

“I’m fine, but it’s too early to not have you bed with me.” I couldn’t help smile at that.

“Goku, let me go, please.” He was reluctant, and even whined a bit, but he did finally let me go. “Thank you, sweetie. Is there anything you want for breakfast this morning?”

“Eggs and bacon.” With that, he turned over and wrapped himself in the covers more. He’s so cute.

I was just about finish with breakfast, when I heard our bedroom door open. I turn and saw Goku sleepy walking to the table. He yawned a good morning, and sat down. Breakfast went relevant quiet, and before Goku left to train, he gave me a long kiss.

…

Chichi waking super early is weird. Even when she tried to wake before me, she never woke _that_ early. Heck, I tried sleeping in more, just so she could wake before me. As I trained this morning, I slowly forgot this morning. When I returned home for lunch, I came home to a way too happy wife. I love it when she’s happy, excited, and all those good emotions, but this is way too happy for her. She didn’t even know why _she_ was happy.

Before I left for the afternoon, she asked to come with me. I would never deny my wife anything, so of course I said yes. The rest of the day went relevant well. When we finally went to bed, she was still filled with a lot of energy. So much so, that it took her forever to fall asleep. This kept happening over a course of days. Sometimes along these days, I started noticing little changes with Chichi.

She her moods switches faster than usually, and telling where this explosive anger coming from is hard, when even she doesn’t know. She also seems to be glowing, and eating more than when she’s on her period. She’s eating to where I can’t help watch her, it’s just too cute. But she does scolds me if I let food get cold. Plus, a new scent, and this one makes me want to keep her in bed all day. It’s like her arousal, but more powerful.

To top it off, there’s this new ki signature coming off her. It’s very faint, but there’s not mistake that it’s there. I would point that out to her, and she gives me a confused look, and says it’s probably nothing. For another 2 weeks, I try to not comment on anything I noticed, since she would start getting way too angry. But one night, after being intimate, I tell her that the new ki has grown stronger. She then ask me to pin point where it’s coming from. I ended up having my placed just below her bellybutton. “Here.”

We laid down, and started to cuddle. Then we shot up in shock, and simultaneously screamed. “Wait! What?” I placed my hand back on the location. And then she makes me tell her all the changes I noticed. She yelled at me here and there, but she does let me finished. Then she tell me things she also noticed. So, she states we go to her dad’s in the morning, and after that to the city for some type of test.

…

I can’t believe this! Dad doesn’t remember how mom found out when she was pregnant with me. And these damn drug store pregnancy test! They keep giving me results! Something as simple as a yes or no test, gives me a blank. Then the one that shows two or one lines, gives me blank. I was on the verge of punching a wall, if it wasn’t for my husband holding me.

“What does this mean?” He sounded so concerned, while he kissed my forehead.

“I don’t really know. I’ll just make an appointment for the earliest day I can.” He rubbed my back, as I felt myself start to cry. I earliest I was able to make the appointment was in the next three days. Goku didn’t leave me, even when I told him that I would be fine. He was firm in not wanting to leave my side. I felt so loved.

During those days I would voice out my doubts, and Goku kept trying to reassure me to just wait for the appointment. I would then tell him about what if I wasn’t pregnant, and he would just tell me how we’ll just keep trying. That always put a smile on my face. When the day as the appointment came, Goku and I rushed to the hospital. I was so nervous, but of course, my wonderful Goku was very optimistic.

…

Hospitals are weird, and smell of very sick people. I try my best to hold on the need to vomit. Some of the noise was also very annoying. But I tried everything to stay put, Chichi really needs me now. When we finally do get called, I felt a relief, only to put into a smaller room. “The door will be with you a moment. But first.” This nurse uses this weird machine, stating taking Chichi’s temperature and other vitals. She is then told to pee in a cup. That’s so weird. Why they want her pee?

After that, the nurse gives Chichi this weird look dress, to change into, while we wait for the door. As we waited, I would ask questions about the pictures on the walls. Diagrams they were calls. She was in the middle of explaining the diagram about pregnancy and birth, when someone finally came in. “Hello, I’ll be your doctor for today. My name is Dr. Hiroshi. I’m going to ask a few questions, then we’ll take a look.” I had this strange feeling I wasn’t going to like whatever he meant by ‘take a look.’

Once the questioning part was done, my nerves were on edge. He then pull something out of the weird seat Chichi was on. He told her to put her feet on it, while put on his gloves. As I saw put her feet, I wasn’t liking the position she was being put in. I asked her what she’s doing, when she told me the doctor was going to— I felt the blood in my face drain. When I saw the doctor pull the chair between her legs, everything seemed to go in slow motion. But the moment his hand touched the bottom of that cloth, I felt my rage explode.

…

It took all my strength to get Goku away from the doctor. One-minute Goku was next to me, horrified, next he had the doctor by the throat. Once the doctor safely escaped, and stated would get a female doctor, I had a one on one with my husband. “Goku! How could you? You could have killed him!”

I understood his reasoning, but what he did was not acceptable. He apologized, but he start to become a bit playful. “No Goku, we’re in a doctor’s office. That’s not proper.” He kissed me one more time. _Fine, but when we get home._ My silly Goku. I couldn’t help to blush at that.

After a while of waiting a new, female, doctor entered the room. She was slightly tall, had short brown hair, and wore circle glasses. “Hello, my name is Dr. Heather Knight, but you can call me Dr. Knight if you like. So, let’s see what we got her.” She went over Dr. Hiroshi notes with us, and then explained what will happen at today’s appointment.

Goku asked questions and she was very nice answering sweetly. Once it came to the physical test, we both paid close to Goku’s reaction. Thankfully he was more calm about it. But the tool she used was very uncomfortable. I hurt Goku trying to hold back a snicker. No dinner for you, mister. _Sorry._ Once that part was over, Dr. Knight states she had to makes some quick notes and would be right back. Also mention that I could finally get dress.

I think Goku was enjoying himself, as I got changed. I swear I heard him say ‘Mm” at least once. But he did have a disappointed face, when I finally was dress. “Oh, calm down.” Instead he just sat me on his lap, and we just talked. When he said that the doctor was coming back, I went back to the exam table.

When she came in, she had a very confused, yet happy, face. She then asked a question that kind of threw us off. “So how long have two been trying?” We told her since we married, which was almost 6 months ago. She then went on about how the test result came out funny. We were starting to get worried, but what she said next did brighten our spirits. “But it did state one positive fact.”

In union we asked, “and that would be?”

“Congratulations! You’re going to be parents!”


	31. Chapter 31

“Congratulations! You’re going to be parents!”

Me and Chichi were speechless for a good minute, then Chichi burst into tears and started hugging me. All I could hear was muffle noise, as I my brain tried to catch up to what was going on. Parents. Parents? Pare… PARENTS! CHICHI PREGNANT! I hugged Chichi. So, exciting! It took us both a while to remember that Dr. Knight was in the room, when we finally stopped hugging. Chichi was still bouncing with excitement as the doctor try to explain something to us.

“The test results states you’re about a month and a half into your pregnancy, in other words 6 weeks. When I said that the test results came out funny, was because they were picking something else up.”

Chichi stopped bouncing and grew concerned, so did I. Chichi timidly asked, “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing bad, I can assure you. Sometimes these tests do pick up something extra, like an extra high level of a different hormone. But nothing to worry about. On a happier note, please make an appointment for the up-coming month.” Chichi nodded, made the appointment and left to see Ox King.

After telling her father the news, and being tightly hugged by him, we started head home. The sun was just setting when we finally got home. Once the door was close, I picked up my wife and couldn’t help spin around the room. We laughed; the excitement of the day still haven’t died down.

As Chichi tried to cook, I couldn’t stop holding onto her. I couldn’t stop admiring that small ki signature, that was our child, growing in her. We created something completely new. While we ate, I still couldn’t put Chichi down. I even feed her off my plate, when we done with hers. And the excitement didn’t stop in the bedroom either. I just couldn’t keep my hands off her, to the point we were coming down from another climax.

Keeping my hand on her, I kept kissing my Chichi. “I finally gave my beautiful, amazing wife a baby. I got my perfect Chichi pregnant. I’m giving my incredible wife want she wants. I’m making her happy.” She turned around and kissed me, she then sat on me. “Mm.”

“Goku, I love you.”

“I love you, too, my perfect Chichi.” She started a slow motion. “Ah.”

The next day I didn’t want to leave Chichi alone. “Goku, I’ll be fine.” She kissed me.

“I know.” I kissed her back. “I’ll make sure not to be too focus, so call me if anything. Ok?”

“Yes, Goku.” Just when I was about to walk out the door. “Um, Goku?” I looked back to Chichi. “Could you hunt fish for dinner today.” I gave her a quick nod and was out.

…

These first few months seemed to go quickly, and Goku’s panic attacks were becoming time-able. He panics every time he can’t feel my ki, and comes rushing home. He says how my ki keeps changing. He goes how sometimes it high, or it would be normal, or would be so low that it seems I was gone. I did notice, when he does come home in a panic, it’s usually when I’m very calm or had took a nap. He actually became the perfect alarm clock.

I would joke with him about that, and he would get so mad. “Chichi! It’s not funny! I actually get very worried!” I keep trying to reassure him, and he never stays mad for too long. Sometimes he would just not go training at all, and watch over me. Unless I kick him out to hunt me something. And when I told him how I read in books the unborn baby could hear us talking to them, he was so amazed. So, everyday when said good morning and good night to me, he would do the same to our child.

Right now, we’re just relaxing on the couch. After we found out we were having a boy, last month, I started working on a baby blanket. And Goku was snuggling up to me, and rubbing my belly. We then felt a kick, and Goku got so excited. He placed his ear on my bell, and listened to our child.

Sometimes Goku would even talk to our son. “Hey baby, it’s daddy. Me and mommy can’t wait to see you. Mommy is even making you a special blanket. Mommy is so great, you’re gonna love her so much.”

I then also rubbed my belly. “And your daddy is also so great, and you’re going to love him so much too.” We shared a warm smile, before he gave my belly a kiss, and then we shared a kiss on the lips.

He rubbed my belly, and leaned on my shoulder. “I still can’t believe he’s going to have a tail, like his daddy had.” I, too, was still in disbelief. With the way last month was, I’m happy we’re happy now. “Oh, he’s kicking again.” He placed his head back on my belly. “You hurt mommy when you do that, so be careful little guy.” This is so wonderful.

…

It’s been 5 months and we were waiting on Dr. Knight. Today Chichi was getting another ultra-thingy. Today we were supposed to find out what gender our baby will be. “I hope it’s a boy.”

“Why’s that Chichi?”

She gave me this warm smile. “I just always wanted a boy to be my first child. I must sound silly.”

I kissed her cheek. “Not silly at all. Boy or girl I’ll be happy. Especially because it’s our child.” She giggled at that. “I will admit, it would nice to see a little Chichi running around.” She blushed at that one. We were about to share a kiss, when Dr. Knight entered the room.

Everything was going so well; I was even able to make out a baby on the screen. I couldn’t help to say hi, when I did ‘he’ moved. And that’s when we all saw it, and mine and Chichi went through the roof. Our son was going to have a TAIL! He was going to have something that I truly missed. Chichi thought it was cute that our son got that from me. But the doctor had another reaction. She was worried, stating how this wasn’t normal.

We ending up taking all these tests, and if Chichi wasn’t there some of these ‘doctors’ would have gotten hurt. They even poked me with the weird object. The first few times my skin broke the metal parts. They had to get a had to use another tool to find a ‘soft spot’ on my skin, that also lead to a vein. When they finally stick the metal end in me, it was a weird sensation, and they took blood. If they wanted blood, I could have bit my lip or something; instead of poking the heck of both my arms.

Then they wanted to do that to my tail. I almost the choked the doctor who tried, and I gave the others a warning. I only agreed that they could take hair samples, and Chichi held my hand through that pain. They took pictures, and then we were told we had to wait for the test results to come in. I left extremely angry, and Chichi looked depressed. Not a good combination for those three days of waiting.

She didn’t want me touching her, but that didn’t stop me from doing so. I hate her upset, and she can be very stubborn when like that. At night she would try to kick me away, or throw me out. But she doesn’t get that, I’m not leaving her like this. She’s not the only one stubborn in this house. Even though her stubbornness and anger was a turn on, this was not the time. I’ll get her back for that another day.

She was so upset she didn’t want to cook, and I didn’t want to leave her alone. We were on a standstill, neither want to make a move. If she wanted me to hunt her something, she had to be in the same spot till I came back. If she would move then no back massage, that always works. And when the day finally came to find out the results, we were slightly calmer.

What we found out made me feel horrified. I was completely different from what a ‘human’ supposed to be and have. Not even known animals match me. The fact that Chichi got pregnant at all was a miracle. How it was that she had the rare blood type, that was surprisly combatable with my unknown blood. Dr. Knight even suggested after our child is born to continue testing. I was surprised how angry Chichi got at that. It also surprised and concerned the doctor that Chichi wanted a home-birth. The doctor tried to get me to see her side, but I support my wife’s choices.

It was quiet between us for the rest of that day. I even cooked, to give Chichi a break. Neither us were able to sleep that night. The next day things slowly started to get back to normal. I even suggested we went for a walk; we ended up in front of grandpa. When we got there a strange sense of peace washed over us.

…

“I’m still upset that we might not have a big family.” Goku kissed my cheek.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t try.” He’s so sweet.

“You’re right. No matter how many we have, even if we just have one. This one will never go a day without being smother in love, and any other sibling we give him.”

“Exactly. Now get your butt over her.” I giggle as I on top of him for bed. Some reason, having him under me, and hugging me, keeps our little one calm enough that I can sleep. “Guess he just likes it was he’s held by mommy and daddy.” I couldn’t agree with him more.

The day was closing in on us, and our excitement grew. My dad even started sleeping over to bed with us when the day came. Also, with dad here, Goku didn’t panic right away when he went training. Last month he even went on a full day training trip. When he came home, he was so excited. It was because he happen to come across his grandpa dragon ball. He was so happy, even stating how, it’s almost like his grandpa will be here when our son is born.

“Goku?” He looked at me. “I was thinking. Since, the other names we choose you didn’t agree on. What if we name our son, you know, after your grandpa?” It felt like time froze when gave me the most heart touching smile.

“You really want to do that?” I felt myself blush, and I happily nodded. “Chichi, you really are perfect.” He pulled me into a kiss, and rubbed my belly. “What do think about that Gohan?” You could feel the pride coming off of Goku as warm vibes. This was just a beautiful moment.

…

The day was here, and I was kicked out the room. I couldn’t stop pacing back and forth. Ox King was trying to calm me down, but it wasn’t working. I could hear her screaming, and it made me worried more. Every time I wanted to go back into the room, Ox King tried to stop me. “But Chichi needs me!” But he kept insisting that she was in good hands.

Hours felt like years, when Dr. Knight finally came out. When she said I could finally see Chichi and our son nothing else matter. I rushed into the room to see my wife hold a small bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted, but had the biggest smile on her face. When I walked over to her, and looked down at the small bundle. It was a small, pudgy baby face surrounded by the blanket. I felt my heart warmed at the sight. “Do you want to hold him, Goku?”

I wasn’t too sure. It would be my first time holding a baby, and I didn’t want to hurt him. _You’ll be fine._ She gave me a big smile, as she told me how to hold him. The moment I held him in my arms, close to my chest, I felt a puzzle piece that was missing was finally put together. I felt whole. “Hey little guy. I’m daddy.” I said as I poked his cute little cheek, and he smiled. My smile just continued to grow. I then looked over to a smiling Chichi. “You did great hon.” She blushed at that.

Right now, everything was just perfect. My perfect wife smiling, our perfect newborn son smiling, and the pride growing with every moment.


	32. Chapter 32

If you asked me if I knew what sleep was, I would look at you like you’re talking nonsense. Even Goku would look at you like you were crazy. We love our son, but sleep is a weird concept. Goku might not know much what to do, at least he’s trying. No books could have prepared me for any of this. Gohan has strong lungs, and if you don’t get to him in time, your ears will pay the price. He also drink so much, all thanks to his father. But I’m so grateful Goku found out pulling Gohan’s tails calms him down. I don’t like that we have to come to that, but that’s last case situations, so it’s not that bad.

But all that doesn’t compare to all the good moments. Gohan loves play time with daddy, and he also enjoys when I read to him. Whenever it’s naptime, Gohan falls asleep faster when Goku does sit-ups with him. And at night, we all snuggle together. Hearing Gohan is always the best. Plus, seeing Goku bound with our son is always a wonderful sight.

Since Gohan’s birth Goku didn’t go out to train. He stood home and worked out, and kept an eye on Gohan while I worked around the house. When Gohan started crawling at 1-month Goku became so excited. Saying how he was a quick learner, and he couldn’t wait take Gohan to play outside with him. That made me so happy, but worried. Worried that Goku term of play could easily become training, and that would become fighting. I warn Goku that he has to wait till Gohan is much other if he wants to train Gohan, and at that it can’t take away from his studies. Even though Goku gave me his word, I could tell he felt somewhat hurt.

…

“Well look like someone was hungry. Time to clean you up.” I watch how Chichi takes Gohan out of his highchair, and walks over to the sink. I could hear the giggles those two are making, and it makes me happy. These past 4 months had been interesting. Going from fussy crying to giggles; from ears ringing to can’t get enough of his smiles.

Chichi comments that he’s doing a lot of things babies do later in their lives. Like being able to crawl at a month, then walking at two, and being able to say words at three. With every new thing my little man learns I can’t stop becoming anymore proud of him. Usually after breakfast, Chichi would sit with him to do schooling. Saying how he should also be challenged mentally, and I couldn’t agree more with her. My Gohan is so smart and talented. He can be whatever he sets his mind to be.

Today lesson was math. “So, Gohan, what’s does this equal?” Chichi holds up one of those math cards.

“4.”

“And this?”

“5.”

“Good job. Now let’s try a harder one. OK, what does this equal?”

Gohan starts counting on his fingers. “Um.” It holds out both hands. “10. Is that right, mommy?”

Chichi smiles at him. “Yes, Gohan. You’re so smart.” He giggles at that. “Ok, Gohan. Let’s finish the rest of these cards and you can play.” You could read the excitement in his face. He just loves play time, especially after finishing all his school work.

Once he’s finishes, he runs over to where I am. He then jumps up and down and calling for my attention. I quickly finish my last set, and go into a sitting position. He then gets on my laps, and hugs me. I hug him back. “Ok, what does my little man want to play today?” He excitedly shouts out tag. “You sure about that?” I start to tickle him. He giggles.

“Come on daddy.” He tries speaking between giggles. “You were tickle monster yesterday. Me wanna play tag. Tag daddy!” He then runs out of my hands. And I start counting to 10 before I get up, and go after him. “Member, mommy is safe spot!” He giggles as he tries to get away from me. Soon even Chichi even join us. I then catch them in a big hug, and he can’t stop giggling. Me and Chichi kiss his little cheeks. “Me love mommy and daddy!”

“We love you too, Gohan!”

…

It’s Gohan’s first birthday, and Chichi had let me take Gohan on a walk through the woods, while got Gohan special dinner ready. On our walk he would see animals and get scared. I hold him close, and go up the trees, away from the animals. He laughs whenever I do that. He would even say how awesome I am. Then I think, maybe he’ll like to ride nimbus all by himself. “You sure I’m big enough daddy?”

“Of course, Gohan. Nimbus is also yours, and mommy’s.” That makes him so happy. “Now you ready?” He nods and I call nimbus. I place him on. “Now follow daddy, ok.” He nods, and we’re off at a slow pace. I then could feel someone was watching. I didn’t like this. “Ok, let’s play a game.”

“What game, daddy?”

“It’s like hide and seek. You fly with somewhere and hide, and I go fine you.” I try to stay cheery while I speak with him.

“Oh, ok daddy. Remember you have to count to 20.” I nod, and watch him go off.

“Show yourself Piccolo.”

He raises from the trees just below from me. “Took you long enough to realize. Your senses not as sharp as before.”

“If you truly want a rematch, how about another day.” He just smirks, and then leaves. I didn’t move till I was sure he was nowhere near Gohan or Chichi. He’s lucky to behave himself. Ok, time to find Gohan. _Mister!_ Crap! Chichi knows now. _Damn right I do! BRING GOHAN HOME NOW!_ Yes sweetie. I quickly find Gohan, and we have a little race home. When we get home, Chichi gives Gohan the biggest smile and hugs him. But when she sees me, there’s pure anger in her eyes.

…

Why isn’t mommy talking to daddy? Did daddy do something wrong again? It might be a mommy daddy thing. Mommy won’t even let daddy hug her. Daddy must be in big trouble. What did daddy do? I want to ask, but I don’t think they’ll tell me. This cake is yummy. Mommy food is the best! And grandpa got me another book, and more toys. Is this what a birthday is? Mommy letting me all the cake I want, and I get lots of presents like Christmas. This birthday stuff is fun.

…

I can’t believe this! Piccolo finally show up, and so close to home! And while Goku had Gohan, too. Once I set Gohan to bed, me and Goku have a lot to talk about. I start working on the dishes, and I can feel _he_ is by the doorway. “Goku.” I can tell he moved, and is about to hug me. “Don’t.”

“But Chichi.” I turn around and look at my dear husband.

“Don’t but Chichi, nothing. That monster could have hurt my baby! That monster could have hurt you, again!” I could feel the tears falling, as I bang on his chest. “Goku! He could have hurt Gohan!” I start sobbing into his chest. I could feel him rubbing my back, as he holds me tight.

“You know very well I would let anything happen to Gohan. You know I will protect Gohan with my life, the same way I would protect you.” I look up at him, and he wipes away my tears. “Now, finish cleaning and come to bed.” I nod, and turn around to finish.

…

Mommy crying. No mommy. No crying. Oh no, daddy is looking this way. Me better go back to bed. But what monster is mommy talking about? Oh no, daddy walking this way! Better run back to bed! Too late, daddy got me. “Hi daddy. I was just wanted a glass a water.” I try to put on my best good boy smile.

“Nice try. But that’s not going to work this time little man.” Oh man. I start to cross my arms, and pout. “Did you hear mommy crying?” I nod. So, daddy knows why me got up. “Don’t worry, daddy will make mommy happy. Now go to bed.” He puts me into bed, and tucks me in.

“Wait daddy.” He looks back. “Can I get a story?” He smiles and he sits on my bed and tells me a story.

…

“Mommy, what’s this word?” I look down at the word Gohan is pointing at. He was looking one of my medical books again.

“That’s orthopedics.” He looks ups to me. “Pronoun it with me.”

“Or-tho-pae-dics.”

“Mommy, what’s that?”

“A doctor that works with making people bones better.” I try my best to keep it simple.

“That sounds cool!” His face brightens up. “It’s also a funny word. Wouldn’t it be cool if I could be a or-tho-pae-dics! I could help people!” Oh, I’m so proud of my little Gohan. I wish Goku wasn’t training, so he can hear his little boy excitement. But sadly, Goku won’t be back till tomorrow. “Mommy?”

“Yes Gohan.”

“What does daddy do? Me see him work out a lot, but what does he do?”

“He’s a martial artist.” He said oh, and asked what that was. I then walked away and got one of my training books, that I used as a kid. I hand it to Gohan and his face lit up. “Mommy was a martial artist at one point.”

“What happened?”

“I married daddy.” He was so amazed. He then ask if he could continue his reading outside. “Ok, but stay where I can see you.”

“Ok, mommy.”

…

Mommy was a martial artist! No wonder why mommy is so strong, and can kept up with daddy, when they spar. I wish I could join them, but mommy says I’m too young. I wonder if daddy would teach me. I don’t like when daddy goes training for days at a time. It always mean I have more school work. Oo, this looks cool. I wanna try.

Maybe I should copy what daddy does when he’s home. Maybe one day I’ll be as strong as mommy and daddy. That’ll be so much fun! I should ask daddy to teach me. Me wanna be a bone doctor, but it would also be so cool to spar with daddy and mommy. Oh, mommy calling for lunch time. Only thing fun about daddy away, is I get all mommy’s yummy food to myself.

…

I can’t wait to get home! I wonder what new stuff Gohan learned. He’s growing up so fast, and if I’m right, his 2nd birthday is coming up. Maybe we could go for a picnic, I saw a nice spot on my way home.


	33. Chapter 33

It’s Gohan’s 2nd birthday, and Goku suggested that we go on a picnic. How he had found a very nice spot, that he wanted to take us. On top of that, today is a beautiful day, why waste it. As I start getting the picnic food ready, Goku catches up with Gohan. Goku always makes the days he’s back full of family time. And he gets so excited hearing everything Gohan has done since he been gone.

Soon we get on nimbus and head to the location. It’s a beautiful meadow looking over a river, that leads to a waterfall, and the view off the cliff is so breath taking. “It’s so beautiful Goku.”

I can’t help but to hug him. He hugs back. “I knew you would like it.” Then Gohan joins the hug, and we soon laughing on our backs. After we ate and watched the wonderful sunset, we decide to stay longer, and watch the stars.

Gohan spots a shooting star. “I wish I grow up to be as strong as mommy and daddy!” Goku looks so happy to hear that. I’m happy too, but I’m also very scared.

…

I can’t believe mommy let me stay up past my bedtime. This birthday is just so awesome. Oh, look! A shooting star. Better hurry and make a wish. “I wish I grow up to be as strong as mommy and daddy!” My parents looks so happy with my wish. But I can also tell mommy doesn’t look fully happy at that. I wonder why.

…

My little man wants to grow up to be as strong as me and Chichi. That makes me so happy. But I know Chichi is probably scared. “If you want to grow big and strong, you have to work extra hard at everything you do. But first you have to listen to mommy. Mommy knows what’s best, and she’ll show you the best way to be strong.”

“But that’s books.”

“But books can teach you a lot of things. If you want to be strong, you need to know a lot of things.” I could see Chichi smiling at that.

“He’s right Gohan.” We then hold onto Gohan’s hands.

…

I could tell daddy only said that to make mommy happy. I want to be the kind of strong like daddy is. I want to be able to move mountains, and stop bad guys like my comic books. Mommy doesn’t like when daddy tells me stuff about his training. I want to know. Why does mommy tell him no?

As daddy tucks me to bed, I should ask him. “Daddy?” He looks at me. “Can you show me some martial arts.” He smiles really quick, but then it goes away, and he tells me that he can’t. He says it’ll make mommy mad. “But daddy! Please! I won’t tell mommy. Just show me a little. Please!” I get out of bed and hug him.

He sets me on his lap. “How about I take you camping with me.” I look at him confused. “I could show you what books can’t. Well, not the ones you have.” But that’s not martial arts. I feel slightly disappointed. “What you think is martial arts is the fighting part.” I look at him surprised. Wait! Can he read minds or something? “Or something.” He winks. I giggle. Daddy is so funny.

“Ok. Me want to go camping.”

“Now I have to tell mommy. Wish me luck.” Good luck daddy.

…

“Come on Chichi, just one camping trip.” She has her back to me. “We could go a day or two after the full moon.” After Chichi told me how I act weird during the full moon, we agreed to all go to bed early. Unless the full moon lands on our anniversary, then Gohan goes to her dad’s.

“That’s not the point Goku.”

“Then what is?” I pin her under me. She’s pouting and looking away. “You know you look sexy when you have that face.”

“Shut up.” There’s that smile. I then kiss her neck. She bites her lip. Only down side with Gohan home, is that I can’t hear Chichi. But it’s ok, since I know I still make her feel good. I toy with her breast before I make my way lower.

“I love you so much, my perfect Chichi.” I kiss just below her bellybutton. “You’re my perfect little wife.” I slowly remove her panties. “So, what do you say? Let me take Gohan camping for a few days.” I lick the inside of her right thigh. “I’ll reach out to you with updates on what we do.” I lick the inside of the left. “You smell so good. I really miss you.” With that I take a few licks of my favorite meal.

“Ok, ok. Gohan can go camping. But remember, updates every day.” With that I dig in.

…

Sometimes I hate when Goku does that. He would tease me to get what he wants. It’s even worse when it has to do with Gohan. When it comes to Gohan, he’ll pull every trick up his sleeve to get me to say yes. But that body of his is just so irresistible, that saying no is impossible. The way he’s moving in me, hitting the right spot every time. The way his fingers are working to where I see stars. We have to bite each other, just to keep our pleasure from being heard.

After reaching another climax, do I beg we call it a night. But my not so sweet husband has other plans. “When was that hot mouth of yours had a workout.” He says has he kiss me. Before I could say anything, he’s on his knees, waiting for me. It has been too long since I’ve tasted him. I don’t give him a chance to grab my face. Last time I was too slow, in taking him in, he was a little too impatient, and I was force up too quickly. He apologizes, but he did that more than once, so I try to be faster. Even though he does mean he’s sorry, but during the moment he loves it. And secretly, I love it too.

…

Mommy and daddy look way too happy this morning. Sometimes I would notice sometimes mommy would start walking funny, after her and daddy have adult talk in their bedroom. It’s weird. Grownups are weird.

…

As me and Gohan pack up for our camping trip, Chichi reminds us about everything Gohan needs. How he needs his allergy medicine, and not to stay up so late. She also make sure we have everything. She’s worries so much; I just love her. One last farewell, and we’re off. We take nimbus to drop us off at a random location.

We have fun exploring. I even teach him about certain plants that are ok, and those that are not ok. He got excited seeing how I caught fish. He even wanted to try, but was really scared. “It’s ok Gohan, maybe next time.” He was then so excited as we watched the stars.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Gohan.”

“Why you so strong? How did you get so strong?”

“Well, Gohan, I guess I was always strong. That what my grandpa used to say, but I didn’t believe him. How I got so strong, is by lots of training.”

“Why do you train?”

“I at first I used to train because it was fun. Then I trained to fight in a thing call the world martial arts tournament, sadly those ended when I fought a person named junior. Now I train to protect you and mommy.”

“So cool. What was the tournaments like? Who’s junior? What you mean by protect me and mommy?”

“You have a lot of questions today. What’s the matter Gohan?”

“I never get to ask while we’re with mommy. I get curious about what you do. And whenever you come home, I want to ask so badly, but mommy gets mad when I do. So, me asking now, since mommy not here.” I sit up, and reach out for my son. I place him in my lap, and we spent the night of me answering all his questions. When he finally fell asleep is when I reach out to Chichi.

 _How was your day? Did Gohan have fun? Why you took so long to answer?_ Calm down, Chichi. He had so much fun. He was chasing butterflies, and he asked me to teach him how to fish. He finally fell asleep. Chichi? _Yes, Goku._ Remind me again why I can’t teach him, at least, a little martial art. _Goku, we talked about this. Please, drop the subject._ Ok, I’m sorry. Love you Chichi. _Love you, too, Goku. Good night._ Good night.

…

The next daddy wanted to show me some fun stuff. He wanted to teach me something called ki. And he made me promise that I can’t tell mommy. Oh, this is probably a martial arts thingy, and mommy would be mad. So, me promised daddy I wouldn’t tell. He then did something and there was a glowing ball in front of him. I tried to do the same thing, but was so hard.

“Gohan, just relax. You’ll get it.” So, I tried again, and this time I got it. It was so fun. It did leave me a bit hungry, and I was reminded about the fish daddy was making. He said no food till after lesson. This was way more fun than any lessons mommy makes me do. He then went in explaining what it is. After another successful try, it was breakfast time. I’m so happy daddy took me camping.

“Daddy. Can we go camping every year?” He smiled and agreed. That made me so happy.

…

When my boys finally returned home, I was so happy. 5 days without my baby was so long, even that was too long away from Goku. When they came in view of the front yard, I couldn’t stop myself running up to them. My baby jumping into my arms, and I hugged him so tightly. Then Goku joined the hug, and spun us around. I was so happy that my boys were home. While Gohan told me stories of his trip, I was making a big dinner to celebrate them coming home. As I did so, Goku went to town to get a few supplies that I was running low on.

When he got back, we ate like a family. I then gave my boys a good bath, Gohan liked that. And then we all fell asleep together. I wanted to smother my boys, and that’s exactly what I did. Even they smothered me. It took two days before I let Gohan sleep in his room again. And when I did, I was smothered with love by my husband. “5 days are way too long, Goku. You’re not allowed to be gone for that long, ever again.” I laughed between kisses.

“So, next time you’re coming.” He said while kissing my neck. I agreed and loved me the whole night. The next day, was full with family fun.


	34. Chapter 34

It was our 4th anniversary and we are watching Chichi’s dad take Gohan. Once we say our farewells, and they were out of sight, does me and Chichi re-enter our home. Chichi states how it never easy it is to let her baby go with her dad, I agree, but I do enjoy our alone time. “Of course, you do, you can’t keep your hands off me.” That’s true. I walk over to her and pull her from cleaning dishes. “Goku, you know how I feel about dirty dishes.”

“Not this time. I’m taking full advantage of having you to myself.” I carry her all the way to our room, and drop on the bed. “You have two options.” She starts to giggle. “Be a good little wife, or be a naughty little wife.” She giggles a little harder, and tries to leave the bed. “Guess naughty it is.” I even start to laugh. I love my wife. Every time I caught my wife, she lose a piece of clothing. Before long, she’s tries to run away naked. Silly wife, thinking she can get away.

Soon I’m deep inside my wonderful wife, having her scream with pleasure. That’s much better, let the whole house hear you. I admire all of her, the strength she thinks I don’t notice, the wider hips from having Gohan, her breast that grew when Gohan was nursing, the sea of black hair, and the beautiful soul staring at me through her beautiful brown eyes. I admire every last detail, even the ones she thinks are ugly, like the scar from the day Gohan was born. I still wish I was in the room when they did that. It’s a painful reminder I could have lost Chichi that day, and I wouldn’t have been able to do anything.

“You’re so perfect.” One more thrust and she came. Two more and I join her. I hold her my arms. I trace the scar. “Remember, next time they’re not kicking me out the room.”

She snuggles closer, and place her hand on top of mine. “You’re damn right!” We share a long kiss, before I start trailing them down her neck. I kiss and lick the bitemark. “I still can’t believe it. You gave me that 5 years ago, on our wedding night, and it’s still there. You sure you don’t just repeatedly bite me there, and I just don’t notice?” My fingers travel to her hot core, getting it ready for another round. “Ah. I love you so much.”

I get on top of her. “I love you much too.” I slowly go inside her. “Ah. You’re still so tight.” I go at a slow yet hard pace.

“Mm. You’re just too big.” We laugh at that.

…

“Come on, you two. Finish getting dress! You don’t want to be late for the spring festival, or do you?”

“No mommy.”

“No Chichi.”

As I put on the last touch to my own outfit, I wonder what I should do with my hair. Then I spot the crystal combs Goku won me, during our first festival together. So, I decide to put that on and join my boys. “Wow! Mommy, you look pretty!” Goku puts a hand around my waist, and also complements me. My boys are just too wonderful. “Daddy! Hurry and call nimbus, before mommy gets mad again.” Goku laughs at that, and quickly calls the family’s best friend.

…

Yay! It’s daddy’s birthday today! He’s gonna be so surprised! Mommy always say how daddy doesn’t like his birthday. But she also says, that since I helped out today, he’s going to love it. Daddy loves it when I help mommy. Daddy enjoys seeing me and mommy very happy. Daddy also enjoys making us happy. Mommy told me to stand and watch for daddy. I can smell daddy coming, but I can’t see him yet. But I tell mommy anyway. Mommy says that means we better hide, that daddy will be home super soon. How can mommy tell all that, when I tell her I ‘smelt’ daddy coming? Instead if ‘seeing’ daddy come? Mommy likes saying funny things, like she knows because I’m just like daddy. How am I like daddy? Can’t mommy smell him from far away, too? Or have good sight at night? Or maybe, very good hearing? Mommy’s weird like that.

…

The lights are off, that’s strange. Unless? No, they’re home. But why no lights? They’re not sleeping. Please, don’t tell me it’s that day again? As I walk into my home, I could already see something hanging by the kitchen. I can easily pick up the smell of cake, and my favorite meal. Only thing good about this day. Well, Gohan enjoys it, so it’s not so bad. I turn on the lights. “I’m home.”

Gohan jumps from behind the couch and runs up to me. He’s holding that silly little hat. “Happy birthday, Daddy!” I can’t but smile at that. I just love my little guy. I pick him up, and puts that hat on my head. “Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?”

“What is it, Gohan?”

“I helped mommy set up for your birthday!”

“You did!” I lightly toss him in the air. “You and mommy did a great job.”

“I also helped mommy cook, too!”

“No way!” I looked over to a smiling Chichi, she nods. Then walks over to me, and gives me a kiss. “You two are just perfect.”

…

It’s Gohan’s 3rd birthday and he gets to pick what Goku hunts today. Usually I do it, but Gohan wants to do it this time. He gets so excited. “Have you decided yet?”

“Calm down mommy. I’m thinking. Let’s see. Mommy loves deer, which is funny, and daddy loves wolves, which is also funny. But what do I want? So hard. Everything daddy hunts is so good, especially since mommy makes them so yummy.” He jumps and down. Even Goku seems very excited. “Ok! Ok! I got it! For me, I want both!”

“But Gohan, you can only have one.”

“No, no, no. That’s not fair! They both good. That very hard to choose. Right, daddy?”

Goku picks up Gohan, and carries him on his shoulders. “He’s right, Chichi. It’s a very hard choice.” He then looks up at Gohan. “What about tiger? You haven’t had that in a long time.”

“No, no, no. I made my choice.” We all laugh. Goku put’s him down, and is off hunting. “Mommy.” I look at Gohan. “I want to see the pictures again.” He really does love looking through the family album. His favorite is always mine and Goku’s wedding picture. He likes pointing out how happy we look. He also loves the first picture we took as a family.

…

I love my birthday! Mommy let me choose what I want to eat this time. That was super exciting. Daddy even played games with me. Mommy even help me win a tickle fight against daddy. The best part is that, I get to snuggle in mommy and daddy bed. I feel so loved. This is the best feeling in the world. I always want to be this happy with mommy and daddy.

…

Me, Chichi, and Gohan had just came back from the market when Chichi said I had mail. I rarely get mail, so this is just weird. When I read the letter, it turns out to be from Master Roshi. “So, Master Roshi wants to have a get together.”

“That sounds nice, honey. It has been 5 years since you saw everyone. You should definitely go.”

“You should come too, Chichi, and Gohan.” I look down at Gohan, who’s reading a book on my lap. “What you say little man? Do you want to meet daddy’s friends?”

“Please mommy, can I go?” We look over at Chichi.

“I guess you can, but you can’t stay out too late. Remember, we have to go to enter Gohan to his new school”

“But mommy, I don’t wanna go to school. I wanna stay home with you and daddy.” I kind of agree with Gohan on that one. I can’t imagine Gohan being away from home every day, and Chichi all alone.

“But Gohan, you need to make friends with other kids.” Chichi is also right on that, too.

Either way, looks like I get to show off my wonderful son, to my friends. It’ll be so exciting to see everyone again. Wait a minute! “Chichi?” She looks over to us. “Aren’t you coming, too?”

“No. I have stuff to do around the house. You two go, and have fun.” I feel a little sad that she doesn’t want to come.

…

“Goku remember, don’t let that Roshi show anything to Gohan. And be very careful.”

“I know, I know. Now get your butt over here, and get some sleep.” I walk to the bed, after finishing my daily night routine. My husband could be so impatient at times. The moment I lay down, he’s already wrapping all around me. “Now get some rest, unless you’re not tired.” My husband just loves trying to sneak in a round or two, when Gohan sleeping.

“Just one.” He smiles at that. It wasn’t one, nor two. He just didn’t want to stop till I really was tired. That sneaky, sneaky husband of mine.

The next day, I let Gohan go play, while Goku quickly got some firewood. Once I saw them set off, I started my cleaning routine.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiyan Saga

“Daddy, I lost my hat.”

“No, you didn’t, silly.” I felt something on my head. “You ready go visit my friends?”

“Yeah!” As we flew on nimbus, we saw a lot of bird fly past us. Everything went by so fast, and when we came to the ocean, it was so pretty. Usually when dad takes me on rides on nimbus, mommy would be with us. He would take us to new places, and we see so many different things. One time we went to an island with an active volcano, that was fun.

As we were landing on this small island, water had splashed us. It was so much fun. I then heard noise coming from inside the pink house. “Yo, anyone home?”

“Goku!” There sounded like 3 different people. And I was right, when 3 people came out. They asked who I was, and daddy told them I was his son. They all looked surprised. Why’s that? Then daddy put me down, and told me to say hi. I remembered how mommy showed me. They bowed back, and daddy very happy said mommy taught that to me. “So, Gohan, what you wanna be when you grow up?” A lady with blue hair asked.

“I want to be an orthopedics.” She was very surprised, almost like it was strange answer. She then asked if I wanted to be a fighter like daddy, but daddy told them about mommy. Then this big turtle came near me. Daddy said it was trying to say hi. I pet it, and it felt funny. It then gave me a ride on it’s back. It’s so cool. I even played rock-paper-scissors with a crab. When the crab lost it blew bubbles at me, it was funny. I then ran up to daddy. Today was starting to be so fun. Wish mommy was here to have fun with us.

…

“GOHAN!” NO! NO! NO! HE TOOK GOHAN! That monster took my son! I have to stop him! I have to get my little boy back! He’s so stronger than me, but I have to try. My son is counting on me. Gohan! I felt on the verge of sobbing, but I have to fight it. My son needs me! I won’t stop till he’s back in my arms! I’M NOT LOSING HIM! MY SON NEEDS ME!

…

“Don’t think of running away boy. Not like there’s anywhere you can run.” This mean man dropped me on the ground. “I’m going to—” I try to run to the truck that was nearby. Maybe I could hide here, till daddy comes. “Where you think you’re going?” He picked up the truck with one hand.

“Oh yeah! My daddy can do that too!” Me have to be brave till daddy gets here. Then this meanie blowup the truck. Oh no! He’s going to grab me again. I got to run away! He’s too quick. I start to cry.

“Shut your crying. You should be proud nephew. You’re a saiyan too. A proud warrior race.” He then puts me into the big round thingy. I beginning to cry again. For someone who says he’s daddy brother, and is my uncle, he sure is a big meanie. He hurt daddy. He made daddy scream in pain. He’s super mean. Nobody hurts daddy! That’s mommy’s job!

Oh, this thing as a lot of buttons. I wonder if one of them opens the door. I hope daddy comes soon. I’m scared. That mean man, what’s his name again? Radit? Sounds like a nasty vegetable. He’s more of a rat. A rat with spiker hair. What was those animals, in my book, called again? Oh yeah. He looks like a dirty, smelly hedgehog. His name sounds like radish. I’m never eating radish ever, ever again! This thing he put me in smells just like him. Eww! I’m gonna need an extra long bath to get this smell off me. If somehow, I have to see his face for all my life, I hope I get to punch him every time.

But he said he was… he was… OH NO! You better not do that meanie! Mommy and daddy would be very mad at you! Daddy is already mad at you. Just you watch! Daddy is going to save me, and he’s going to beat your meanie butt. Then I get to go home, and mommy can wash this nasty smell off me. Mommy. I hope mommy is ok.

…

“I’m going to ask one more time! WHERE! IS! MY! SON?”

“Calm down, Kakarot. He’s right over there, in my space pod.” He points to a hole. Keeping my eyes on my _brother_ , I walk over to it. At the bottom is a ball like thing, and I could clearly see Gohan through the red glass. Daddy’s here, it’ll be ok. _Daddy! I’m scared._ I know, I know. Let me finish here, and we’ll go home to mommy.

…

_Daddy’s here, it’ll be ok._

Daddy’s here! He came to save me! Oh, it sounds like that Piccolo guy is out there too. Is Piccolo helping daddy? Or the meanie man?

Sounds like daddy’s in pain! No! Don’t hurt my daddy! Don’t hurt him! Leave daddy alone! Don’t… Don’t…

“DON’T HURT MY DADDY!”

Uh? How did I get out? Wait! Where’s daddy? Daddy’s hurt. No daddy. Daddy I don’t wanna go away. I wanna be with you daddy. Mommy will make owies better. Daddy get…

…

Gohan! NOBODY HURTS GOHAN! With the last of my strength I finally grab Raditz. He’s trying to break free; begging for his life. I gave you a chance, and you didn’t take it. It’s one thing to take my kindness lightly, it’s another when you hurt my family. Nobody hurts my son, and I mean nobody!

Piccolo gives me the warning, and I brace myself for the pain. I can feel the blast burning through my skin. The pain is so unimaginable, and it keeps going as I feel it go through me. The moment I no longer feel my body, do I see the world around me drop. With the little strength I have, I try to feel out for Gohan’s ki. I need to know if he’s ok. Chichi would kill me if he’s hurt. Well, there’s a funny thought.

I then hear muffing around me. I force my eyes to open. It’s my friends. “Gohan?” I faintly hear Bulma saying he’s fine. “That’s good. Chichi won’t be mad at you guys.” I can barely see Krillin, and he’s crying. I couldn’t help joke about how dying hurts. My last thoughts are that Gohan is ok, and he’ll be with Chichi soon.

Well, hello? Where am I?

…

I wonder what’s taking Goku so long. I hope they’re ok. Uh, was that the doorbell. “Oh, hi dad! No, they’re not home yet.”

I hope they come home soon; dinner will be ready soon. Dad brought a lot of toys this time around. I better make more room. Oh my, Gohan finished his math book. I’m so proud of him. Oh, let me take a quick look. He’s pretty good at this. Maybe he should try being a scientist. That would be nice to have a scientist in the family.

If he keeps his studies up like this, he could be just about anything. Just thinking about the unless possibilities my son could be is so exciting. Oh, and his handwriting is getting better too. This is just so wonderful. My little Gohan is so talent. He makes me and Goku so proud. Oh, I almost forgot about dinner.

Dinner is ready and still no contact, and the sun has set. Dad tries to remind me that they’ll probably having so much fun. I understand that, but it’s super late. He could at least call, so I could hear my little Gohan. Or he could have contact me direct and told me he’s staying long. Is he really having that much fun, that he hasn’t even noticed my desperate calls? He hasn’t done that since that one time. Something must be wrong! I have to call Master Roshi! I need to know if my baby is ok!

Why won’t anyone answer the phone? I look to dad desperately pleading on what I should do. Me and Goku made a promise that if he has Gohan, out for too long, that he will contact me. Goku would never break a promise. Something is wrong with my baby! I tried calling a few more times and no answer. I won’t be able to sleep tonight. Tomorrow I’m going to the island and getting my baby back, and Goku is going to be in big trouble. You hear me mister! Big trouble!

…

Goku’s dead. Gohan been taken by that monster. Goku’s dead. Goku is… “NO! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! WHERE’S MY HUSBAND? WHERE’S MY BABY BOY? ANSWER ME YOU DAMN COWARDS! LET GO OF ME DAD!” They’re lying, they just have to be. My Goku would, could, never die! My Goku is the strongest man on earth. Earth. Earth? He’s not from earth. My Goku isn’t human. I knew that, but… but alien? That’s impossible. It would make sense, but still one fact remines. “WHERE IS MY SON?”

They say Goku let that monster take him. They say Goku is allowing _Piccolo_ to train my baby. There’s no possible way that’s true. Goku knows how I feel about that monster. Goku knows how I feel about Gohan doing any training. They have to be lying. But why would they lie to me? Did they let _him_ take Gohan? It has to be the reason.

Don’t worry Gohan. Mommy is going to find you. “When is Goku supposed to be wish back?” One year? “Tell me something. Can you sense where my son is?” Krillin looks away, I’ll take that as a yes. “Is he ok?” He nodded. I know I’m nowhere strong enough to take my baby back by force, but I guess this will have to do. “Keep track of him!” I then grab Krillin by the collar. “And if he’s hurt you have to get him, and bring him to me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” He timidly nods. I let him go. “Good. I’ll be back in one year.”

My son is alive, good. I don’t like any of this, but I have no choice. Don’t worry Gohan, mommy is going to try to save you. But if you are really hurt, I made Krillin promise to save you. Mommy loves you, and she’s going to find a way to get you back. That way, we can wait for daddy together.

Goku, wherever you are, please take care. Our baby is with that monster, and I feel so helpless. I really don’t want him to fight whatever is coming in a year. Please make it in time to save our baby. Get super strong Goku, and protect our baby boy.

With that I finally made it home, and I locked myself in my grandpa-in-law home. Here I let myself finally breakdown. I let all the emotions of the day go. Please! Grandpa Gohan! Make sure Goku is ok on that side! Make sure my Goku get strong! And that’s when I felt a warm hand on my back. There’s no one in the hut with me, but I let the hand comfort me. My Goku will be ok. With that I finally got on my feet, and got out. I have a lot of work to do.


	36. Chapter 36

Daddy’s dead? That’s impossible. Daddy can’t die. Wait. If what he say is true, then daddy saved me from that meanie man. But now I’m stuck with the meanie Piccolo monster. Well, until he threw me at a mountain. So, mean. He then made me take off my coat, and left me. I’m all alone. No! I’m scared. I WANT MOMMY! I WANT DADDY! Daddy? Daddy is dead. Nobody is coming this time. Mommy can’t do what daddy does, when I get lost. Mommy always sends daddy to find me.

Today is just awful. A meanie uncle hurt my daddy, and is the reason daddy is gone. A meanie Piccolo won’t let me go home, and is the one who killed daddy. He didn’t say it, but how else is he alive and not daddy too. I don’t want to admit it, but uncle meanie was nicer. He didn’t hit me, until I hit him first; from what Piccolo said. Uncle meanie didn’t throw me at a mountain. He tossed me into that round thing, and it didn’t really hurt. Also, uncle meanie didn’t scream at me, unless I was crying. But overall, uncle did talk to me nicer. He was annoyed, but he did speak nicer. If I didn’t run, he wouldn’t have put me in the thingy. Could it be possible that all uncles are just big meanie butts. Uncle meanie probably didn’t have a mommy to tell him he was being mean. If he had a mommy, maybe he would have been nicer and I would be ok that he was my uncle. Uncle Raditz just needs to get a good spanking from his mommy. So, wait, what is my grandma would be like? Well, can’t worry about that now.

This place is super scary, but I have to be brave. I have to do what I can for 6 months, then that meanie Piccolo will be back. Meanie Piccolo? Does he have a mommy?

…

Boy is this thing long. I wonder how Chichi and Gohan are doing. I hope my little man is keeping mommy happy for me. Don’t worry you two. When daddy comes back, and take care of these bad guys, daddy is going to be home more. Daddy promise will stop fighting, and just spend everyday with you. Then again, I can’t think like that. What if someone strong than these guys comes along? NO! I have to keep training to protect you and mommy!

I can’t let anyone hurt my family ever, ever again! My family safety is my top priority! Chichi would understand. Chichi. My heart aches for you. I hope you’re ok. I wish I could have had enough strength to tell you what was happening. I wonder how my friends told you of my death. Did you get angry? Cried? NO! My Chichi shouldn’t have to go through this! Chichi should only be happy. Gohan should only be happy. My family should only be happy!

I finally broke down. I couldn’t hold back anymore. I finally let the tears fall. DAMN IT! I WASN’T STRONG ENOUGH! I punch damn snake way. I failed them! I failed again! NO! I keep punching. I wasn’t strong enough. I wasn’t strong to protect them! I wasn’t strong enough to protect grandpa. I wasn’t strong enough to keep my Gohan safe! I just keep punching. Why do the people I love so much have to suffer! WHY? Why can’t I ever keep them safe? I’m a failure!

I slapped myself. Look at me. If Chichi was here, she would be mad at me for talking all this nonsense. “ _You’re so strong, Goku. There’s no fight too big for you. Now get your butt up, and prove me right!_ ” I swear I could hear her. But yeah. I gotta get off my butt, and get through this. Gohan and Chichi are counting on me. My friends are counting on me. Earth, my home is counting on me. Most importantly. My family needs me!

…

It only been a month and I still haven’t found my Gohan. I do hope he’s ok. It’s been a while still I used ki. Maybe I should train again, and practice in that too. If I train, I could have a better chance to get Gohan back. I hope he isn’t hurt. Now let me finish the laundry.

…

That meanie robot was nice after all. Daddy was right. People can change. Even though I get chase by this dinosaur, and that funny tiger, it’s kind of fun. It keeps me busy. Plus, it’s like they kind of my pets. If daddy saw me now, he would be laughing. Probably telling me something encouraging to keep going. Heck, dinosaur tail makes good breakfast. Way better than fish. Looks like I finally found my favorite; daddy would probably be super happy. He always wanted me to try dinosaur, but mommy would say no.

Oh look, it’s Mr. Tiger. Guess it’s time to play. Actually, Mr. Tiger looks tired today. So, I guess I could practice those things daddy does. How does it go again? Oh yeah! Start with right leg back. This feel weird. I hope I’m doing it right. If daddy was here, he would tell me. Oh, what daddy does look just like those pictures in that book, mommy gave me. Punch, punch, kick, kick, and repeat. I’m going to repeat till I get it right. I’m going to make daddy and mommy proud of me! That I promise.

…

I’m so hungry. Wish I had Chichi’s homecooked meals. Like her hot pot, with wolf shish kebab, and maybe a side grill deer. Just thinking of her cooking is making me even more hungry. I wonder how long I been laying here. Once the fighting is done, I’m going to ask Chichi to make all my favorites. That includes her famous apple pie. Gohan loves her apple pie, too. I bet they’re eating one right now, and sharing my piece. Hope you’re making mommy smile, while waiting for me.

…

101, 102, 103… 200! Looks like lunch still got time, so one more set.

…

What is Mr. Piccolo doing? WHOA! Where that wind come from? Hold on Mr. Tiger! I wonder how Mr. Piccolo did that. That was cool! Can my daddy do that too? Ok, Mr. Tiger let’s let Mr. Piccolo alone.

Wait! I was on an island this whole time? How is that even possible? How am I going to get off? Maybe I could finally see mommy! Mommy would be so happy to see me. And I can have her hot baths, and yummy food, and warm hugs. But… But it won’t be the same without daddy. Maybe I can at least see mommy. Just check up on her. Just let mommy know I’m ok. I hope Mr. Piccolo doesn’t notice.

Mommy was right about making friends with other kids. This is so much fun! But if mommy and daddy knew I was stealing they be mad. But I have to, how else am I gonna eat. I can’t believe he left the other kids. “We have to go—” He punched me. But I thought… I thought… He’s right. Gotta do what’s right, even if it hurts. Is that how daddy feels when he goes off training? Does it hurt daddy to leave me and mommy? I want to cry. Does daddy hurt? How much does daddy hurt? How much does mommy hurt? Mommy? Mommy! I’m coming home, mommy!

I see her, she right there. Just a few more steps. Just turn around mommy. Mommy! I’m right here! I miss you mommy! I can’t… I can’t yet. Mommy, please wait a little longer. Please wait a little longer. When this over, me and daddy aren’t going anywhere. Me and daddy will protect you. Me and daddy will keep you safe! You’re important to us mommy. I love you mommy.

Mr. Piccolo. I’m ready. Train me!

…

Gohan? I thought I felt him near. Maybe it was him. Maybe he did try to come home, but the monster stopped him. Don’t worry baby, I believe in you. Mommy will wait for you, forever and ever.

Now to get back to making this welcome home blanket, for Gohan. Then I could work on Goku’s.

…

I finally made it! Whoa! I feel like I’m being crushed. So, this monkey is King Kai? Oh no, it’s this blue guy. He wants me to tell a joke. Why? What’s the point of that?

Wow, this is hard, but I can do it! Got to remember my goal. They need me to get stronger. They need me, and I’m not failing a second time. “You keep saying they. Who’s _they_?” Wait! He can read minds? “Yes.” Crap! “Why you say that.”

“No reason King Kai. And _they_ are my family. My son and wife.” He gave me a funny look, and then got back to clearing his car. Now to get that damn monkey!

Two months on this planet and I’m really starting to get used to it. I finally caught Bubbles, and I hit Gregory. Now King Kai is going to train me at other techniques. No time for rest, got to get back into training.

A year has been up? Wow, that was… quick. OH NO! CRAP! I BETTER HURRY OR I’LL BE LATE! Please hold on for me. Guys keep everyone ok till I get there.

…

I can’t do this. These guys are so much stronger than us. I’m only a kid. I shouldn’t be here. Daddy, where are you? I’m scared. I panicked and I failed Mr. Piccolo. Now he’s angry at me. Mr. Krillin is trying to cheer me up, but it’s not working. I gotta pee. Oh no, that guy almost hit me. “You big smelly idiot!” That Vegeta guy laughed at that. But he’s the one I’m scared the most of.

Oh no! It’s my fault. It’s all my fault! Mr. Piccolo!

…

What is Gohan doing here? He looks stronger. Oh no! I’m not going to make it. NO! HE NOT HURTING GOHAN! NOT THIS TIME! OR EVER AGAIN!

“Daddy!” I so badly want to give my little boy a hug, but I can’t right now. First, got to take care of these guys, then I can finally hold my son.

“Leave. Go to mommy.”

“But daddy.”

“Gohan.” I really don’t like speaking harshly to him, but he needs to go. He gives my leg a quick hug, and I watch him go off with Krillin. Now to deal with Vegeta.

…

Why is daddy telling me to look up? Oh, that’s a pretty ball. It looks just like a—


	37. Chapter 37

It’s finally over. Boy does my body hurts like hell. I wonder how’s Gohan doing. Krillin says he’s fine, just knocked out. My little boy is ok, that’s good. “GOHAN!” Chichi? Oh crap! It is Chichi! And she running this way. Please! Please! Don’t kill me. She’s getting closer. I can’t look. “My baby boy! Mommy’s here! Are you ok?” Oh, thank goodness. Now I know for a fact Gohan is going to be ok. Why are my friends confused by Chichi’s reaction? Don’t they get Gohan shouldn’t have been anywhere near the fight?

Knowing that Chichi has Gohan, I can finally relax. I don’t get why Chichi is mad at me. Not like I brought him into the fight. What happened during the year I was gone? Wasn’t Gohan with Chichi this whole time? Why does Yajirobe asking to hit my wife for me? If he lands a hand on her, I don’t care how broken my body is, I’ll make him regret it.

Oh, Gohan is looking this way. How’s my little man? _Sore. Why is mommy mad?_ I don’t know. And you have some explaining to do mister. Gohan looks slightly sad, but laughs again. As everyone goes and gets the others, I got to enjoy a small moment with my family. Chichi? _Not talking to you right now._ I understand. I missed you.

…

_I missed you._

Oh, I missed him too, but I’m still mad. It’s his fault, my baby was taken away. It’s his fault, my little baby is going to be traumatize now. It’s all his fault! And I’m not kissing your boo boos! _As long you kiss Gohan’s owies away._ Even when I’m mad at him, he still fines some way to make me smile. I’m going to get him for that. _At least wait till I’m heal first._ Ok, cut that out or else. _I’ll take the or else._ One more word out of you and you’ll be put in a coma. Good, he’s quiet.

…

_One more word out you and you’ll be in a coma._

Good, she at least a little less mad. Now I can rest easy. My senses might not be strong right now, but I can still smell them close by. As long as I have that, I’ll be ok. Now that we have a game plan to bring back our friends, it’s all a matter of the how and how long.

Good to know I can still scream bloody murder. Cause for a minute there I thought I was dying again. Just moving a finger hurt. If Chichi wasn’t nearby, I think I would have passed out. Her sweet, faint scent kept me calm enough to know I’ll be fine, but the pain sure made me doubt that. Once I was place in a weird bed, cause I refuse metal things being inside me, I was put in a room with my son. Soon they gave me something, in a needle, those cursed items, that made me feel very relaxed and sleepy. Before my eyes were close, I faintly saw Chichi walking into the room. Chichi. My Chichi.

…

I don’t know what I hate more about this place. The smell that makes me want to vomit, or hearing my dad scream like his life depends on it. I tried to make a run for it, but mom was surprisly fast. Even Krillin tried to make a break for it, but Master Roshi got him. Krillin calls this a hospital. I thought hospital make people feel better, not make them want to run for their lives. Mom brought some school books along, if wasn’t for that, I’ll be holding my nose the whole time. Mom once told me how dad almost threw up, when they visit the hospital, and this was when they found out about me.

Man, I feel sorry for dad, once his nose comes back. As for me, how the hell am I gonna get any training done. I want to go to Namek, too! Well first, I have to get pass mom. But how am I going to do that? I can’t just ask her, she’ll just say no, just like everything else. Oh, they’re bring dad in to my room. Yay! What is that stuff that they’re putting in his IV? Oh, mom coming, better finish this page.

…

“Thank you, nurse.” Goku has finally fallen asleep, thank goodness for morphine. I don’t think I could stand hearing my poor husband in pain. Gohan is still working on his book. He’s been a good boy, but he does need his rest. “Gohan.” He looks to me. “Put the book away and get some rest. Ok?”

“Ok, mom.” Mom? Why didn’t he call me mommy? Well, I’ll let it slide for now. Not going to argue with him, after I just got him back. It was so nice for the head nurse to let me stay the night. I get to be the first person my boys see, when they wake up. So, wonderful. I finally have my family back. Thank goodness I thought to pack a blanket.

…

Oh, goodie! I’m not hearing things. My wife is here, and she’s humming. What a wonderful thing to wake up to. Gohan is also looking to be doing well. I’m going to enjoy this little piece of heaven for as long as— Oh, _good-dy_. Krillin’s here. As much as I missed my best friend, I was kind of having a little moment with my family. And just when I thought my day couldn’t get any more _exciting_ , everyone else comes to visit. Now I can’t enjoy hearing Chichi’s humming.

Gohan wants to go to Namek. I don’t know how I feel about that. I’m proud he wants to do right, by bring back Piccolo. But, he’s too young, and I just got him back. Oh, no! He knows better than to scream at mommy. I understand where he’s coming from, but that’s no way to go about it. And Yajirobe is working on my last nerve. “Yajirobe, aren’t you _hungry or something_? _Go_ , find something to eat, or what have you.”

“Are you kicking me out?” What gave you that idea? Am I not smiling enough?

“No. I’m just _merely_ suggesting.” I think Krillin got the point, and thankfully got everyone out the room. Now I can have a word with my son. “Gohan.”

“Yes, daddy.” He sounds very timid. Good, he knows he’s in trouble.

“Come here.” He comes closer to the bed. “That was no way to speak to your mother.”

“But daddy.”

“I’m not done.” He was silent. “I want you to apologize, and properly ask your mother if you can go.”

“But…”

“No buts mister. Now tell me what you did for a whole year. Because I thought you was with mommy. But mommy’s reaction says otherwise.” Gohan told me about Piccolo taking him. About how he found out I was dead. How he was left alone for 6 months. That part I’m going to have to remember, to have a word with Piccolo. Then he told me about the 6 months of ‘training.’ I was not liking one bit of what I was hearing. Then as he told me all the stuff he learned and did on his own, I was very proud of my boy. But I’m still got a bone to pick with Piccolo, for the treatment of my son.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Gohan.”

“Are we monsters?” Uh? “When I came back to you, you was being held by a big monkey. I was confused on where it came from. But I saw that it had that Vegeta guy’s armor. Also, Krillin knew to cut its tail. When we did, it was Vegeta. Then I heard you telling me to look at a bright ball, then I don’t remember what happened next. I just knew somehow I was with mommy.” Oh great. He just had to bring that up. What am I supposed to say? I don’t even know how to take the news, that I… that I… That I was the one who killed grandpa. “It’s ok, daddy. You don’t have to answer. Me, just curious. Maybe, one day, we’ll have answers.”

I so proud how smart my son is. Just when I was going to say something, Chichi walked into the room. I then reminded Gohan of what I said.

…

“Um, mommy?”

“Yes, Gohan.” I looked at my baby confused. “What’s the matter?” He looked so scared to look at me. Then he sat up straight, and spoke.

“I’m sorry for screaming at you mom.”

“It’s ok, Gohan. Mommy forgives me.” I was going to give him a hug, till put up his hand. Uh?

“Mommy. Can I… Can I please… Can I please have your permission to go to Namek?” My baby still wants to go, and leave me. I wanted to cry so badly. Wait. He asked for my forgiveness, and now asking me properly to leave me behind. Goku, is this your doing? _Please._

“You can go.” My baby’s face started to lit up. “But.” He looked at me worried. “You have to study really hard on this trip. No buts mister.”

“Yes mommy!” He said excitedly, and hugged me. Which was a little tighter than usual.

“Now, back to studying.” He nodded and practical bounced on the bed. I looked back to see a smiling husband. “What are smiling at?” _You._ I couldn’t help to blush at that. Shame on you. _Gohan’s looking._ I can’t believe him. I sat back on my chair, by Gohan, pouting and arms crossed. That husband of mine.

…

Mommy’s blushing, and looks mad. What just happened? Mommy asked why he was smiling, but I didn’t hear daddy say anything. Yet mommy seem to hear something, for how she’s reacting. Is daddy talking to mommy, how he was speaking with me? That has to be it! Cause even daddy is blushing now. How embarrassing my parents are. I wonder if I could talk to mommy like that. But right now, I don’t want to try. As long as mommy and daddy doesn’t say whatever they’re thinking out loud, I’ll be fine. Let me get back to my math book. Now I really can’t wait to leave, and not just because of Namek. Grownups are definitely weird.

…

Does my Chichi have any boo boos that she wants me to kiss away? _Maybe, but you have bigger owies._ And your kisses is all I need to make them better. _Stop that. I think Gohan is starting to realize something._ Yeah, he’s catching on that we’re talking mentally. _Get some rest Goku._ Meanie.

I couldn’t help silently giggle at my wife and son. Gohan is learning very quickly, soon I think I’m going to find others ways to privately tell Chichi things. If he learns to speak mentally sooner than later, Chichi will kill me for any slip-ups. Oh, yay! She’s humming again. Now I can rest. Oh, Krillin came back, just him this time. Where’s Chichi going?

“Great, she left.” Why did Krillin say that? “What’s her deal? You’re the one hurt the most, and she’s ignoring you.”

“What do you mean?” She’s not ignoring me, she’s just giving Gohan more focus. I rather that anyway.

“She’s scary. She even threaten me if I didn’t keep track—” Wait! What? I think he could tell I was getting angry, cause he didn’t finish that thought. “Nothing. Never mind. Man, I’m exhausted.” He’s hiding something. I definitely need to talk to Chichi. But I do agree on being exhausted. I gave one more look over to Gohan, to check if he’s doing what his mommy told him to do, and with that I fell asleep.

“WHERE’S MY BABY?” What now? I looked over, and Gohan was gone. Gohan I hope you’re ok, because your mommy is on her way. Uh, flowers? Chichi shouldn’t have. She’s so perfect. I’ll have to thank her when I get a chance.

…

 _Gohan I hope you’re ok, because your mommy is on her way._ Crap! Need to get to the roof, and quick! Ok, where’s my book? Crap! Crap! Where I’m going to sit? Oh no! She getting closer! Oh, there!

“Mister! What you think you’re doing?”

“Reading mom. I thought the fresh air would do me some good.”

“Nice try, but you can’t fool me. One of the nurses spotted you hanging from one of the windows.” Crap! “Now get on my back, and let’s go back to the room. Chop, chop buster.” I got on mom’s back. Why the nurse had to spot me? “Gohan.”

“Yes, mommy.”

“All because I gave your permission, doesn’t mean you get to train.” Oh, come on! “You have to heal first. You have to give your body plenty of rest. Then, and only then, can you train.” Oh, mommy is so awesome.

“Ok mommy. Can I get more apples?” She nods her head. Mom is the best mommy ever.

…

I’m not letting my baby boy develop the same bad habits as his daddy. No way! If he wants so badly to train, and do all these things, he’s going to need to learn better habits. I promised I’ll keep my baby safe, and that’s what I’m going to do. He’s going to learn better habits. If I can’t keep him away from fighting, then he’s going to need to learn some ground rules. And first, and the most important, rule is to get plenty of rest. Second, eat healthy. And lastly, he also has to train his mind too.

Uh? Who put the flowers by the window? Goku? _I asked Krillin. How’s Gohan?_ He’s ok, he just fell asleep on the way over here. Now you get some rest too, mister. _Not without a good night kiss._ No. _Fine. But did you kiss Gohan’s boo boos?_ Goku stop that, and yes, I did.

My husband is so silly, even when he’s badly hurt. I hope you’re not thinking of escaping. If you are, you won’t make it very far.


	38. Chapter 38

“Come on Gohan. I need to make sure you’re 100% ok. Don’t hold back.” Good, I like the power behind that punch. “Very good. Now listen up. You be good to mommy, and don’t give her any trouble.”

“Yes, daddy. When we come back, can we go camping again?” I couldn’t help but smile at that. Even though I felt slightly sad that we miss our yearly trip, I definitely look forward to our next.

“Ok, but mommy gets to come.” He nodded at that, and gave me a big smile. With that he left the room with Ox King. Chichi waited till everyone left, before he approached me. She looked worried.

“You sure about this? We finally became a family again, and now he’s leaving again.” She then begins to cry. I hate when my Chichi cries. I wish I could hug her, and make all her pain go away.

“I don’t like it either, but…” I really don’t know what to say. What could I say to make it better? Then I remembered! What if Bulma’s dad fixed MY ship, and when I’m heal, I can go get Gohan. “Hey.” She looks at me. “Remember where I told you grandpa found me?” She nods. “Maybe the ship, I was sent in, is around there. Maybe Mr. Brief could fix it, and I could get Gohan after I’m healed.” Her face lit up at that. _You mean it!_ “Yeah! Then after that we can all stay home.” My wife loves that idea. So much so, that she’s dropping kisses on my face. Everywhere but where I want her lips to be. She then stops and is about to walk away. “Hey!” You’re being a meanie butt! You better come back here! _Or what?_ She’s giggling. Oh, she’s going to get it.

…

 _Oh, she’s going to get it._ No, I’m not. That was payback for that little comment the other day. Once I made it home, I noticed how independent my Gohan was behaving. He grew so much during that year. He didn’t even need my help to get out of the car. “Gohan.” He looks at me from the front door. “Before you even think about training, or going off, you have to do all your missed homework.” He looked ready to argue back, but instead he held his head down and agreed. “If you finish more than half before dinner, you can have an hour before bath time.” He lit up at that. Now he was bouncing around me, to hurry and open the door. The moment I did, he almost knocked me over, running to his room.

He really is like Goku, so silly. When they get permission to do something, they just lose the meaning of patience. Now to get a hand on dinner. I had already precut everything, so all that’s left is the cooking. I wish Goku was here, that way everything would be absolutely perfect. I then automatically touch the bitemark. After finding out that he was an alien, I started wondering if this was the equant of a wedding ring. If that was the case, then this is even more special than I first thought. But there’s nobody to ask these questions.

Once dinner was done cooking, I went in search of my baby. When I entered his room, I saw the most heart shattering scene. He was holding the blanket I made for him, and it looks like he had cried himself to sleep. My poor baby. Was he trying to be a big man at the hospital? Is that why he didn’t cry. I couldn’t hold it in anymore, either. I held me baby, close to my chest, as I began to sob. I sobbed for the fact my baby wasn’t a baby anymore. I whaled for the fact I couldn’t protect him. And I angrily cried that I couldn’t turn back time, and stop this from happening. MY BABY BOY! MY FAMILY!

…

I’m finally home. After a year away, I’m finally home! Mom wants me to study, it makes me sad, but that’s ok. When I entered my room, all thoughts of cheerly jumping on my bed left. There was something new in my room. I went to go pick it, and see what it was. It was a blanket, and it had hearts, and my name. Also, my favorite teddy bear had a blanket around him. Mom made these. She even when out to make one for teddy. Mommy is the best mommy every. Uh? There’s something written on the heart. “Mommy, Daddy & Gohan forever & ever.”

But it almost wasn’t going to be a forever and ever. Daddy died, and I wasn’t with mommy. I was dragged into a fight. I saw daddy’s friends die. Daddy? Daddy almost died a second time. I lost daddy once, and I was going to lose him a second time. No! NO! NO! NO! What if I lost mommy too? NO! NO! NO! I won’t let that happen! Daddy! I’m scared! Mommy! I’m so scared! Mr. Piccolo said I was strong; that he taught me everything he knows. But it doesn’t feel that way. I’m only a kid! I’m not supposed to be fighting! Mommy was right! But I can’t stop now! I have to do what I have to do! Once everything is done, I’ll be mommy’s good little man— No! I’ll be mommy’s good little boy. I have to be brave for both mommy and daddy. Even through I’m scared.

Uh? Why is mommy crying? I try to give her a hug. Mommy isn’t allowed to cry. “Mom, are you ok?”

“I am, with you hugging me.” She’s smiling, but she still looks sad. “Come one now, dinner is ready.” Oh no! I didn’t do my homework. “I’ll still give that hour. Only if you sleep in my bed tonight.” I nod at mommy. I want to sleep in her bed tonight, anyway.

…

My son is home. My Chichi has Gohan back. Sad that I can’t join them. At least, Chichi left flowers. Seeing my Chichi again feels so wonderful. Hearing her voice, smelling her scent. I wonder what she cooked for dinner today. Gohan is so lucky, cause this hospital food taste horrible. Is it me, or were my friends cold to Chichi? They seemed almost scared to be in the same room with her. I really need to find out why. Oh, speak your wish and it shall be granted. “Hey you guys.”

“Is Chichi around?” Perfect.

“Why you ask?”

“She’s one scary lady. How do you even put up with her?” “Yeah, Goku. She doesn’t even want to let Gohan come with me and Krillin to Namek. I don’t see what’s the big deal. He is your son after all.” “Yeah. And she sure makes him study so much.” They started laughing among themselves.

“She just worries a lot. And Gohan is very smart. She just wants to keep him challenge.” It’s very simple.

“Yeah right. If she worries _so much_ , why didn’t she worry about you? You’re her husband, and badly hurt. Some wife.” Bulma doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“If so, may I ask something?”

“Sure bro. Ask a way.”

“So, what happened during the year I was dead?”

Bulma went on about fixing Raditz scooter. How she got everyone together, to train under Kami. And this nonsense about new clothes. Plus, how mad she is that I, nor Chichi, invited anyone to MY wedding. Not Chichi’s fault; that was my choice alone. Krillin went on and on about his training Kami and the guys. Master Roshi… I don’t even want to think about that. But I did notice not one of them mention anything about Gohan or Chichi. That leaves me to wonder, how did Chichi find out I was dead? Did anyone even try to stop Piccolo? Did anyone even cared to save my son? I was getting very annoyed of not knowing.

“So, who told Chichi?”

“Told Chichi, what?” And they call my stupid.

“Who told Chichi that I died?” I notice how they all looked at each other, not one stepping forward to speak. I’m getting very impatient. “Can someone speak up already!”

“I told her. And that you let Piccolo train Gohan.” What is Master Roshi saying? Did he really tell Chichi I let Piccolo take Gohan? No wonder Chichi is mad. That’s when I notice that Krillin was shaking and backing away. I told everyone to get out, except for Krillin.

“Tell me what happened, and don’t lie to me.” He told me how Piccolo just took Gohan; that he was too scared to fight back. He told me how everyone argued on who was going to tell Chichi, but no one stood up. Nobody even answered the phone when she was calling. How she went to them the next day, looking for me and Gohan. How she was choking Master Roshi, so he could tell her what happened. How she threaten Krillin to keep a watch on Gohan. And if he was in danger, to bring Gohan to her. My poor Chichi. “Krillin.” He looked at me, with shame in his eyes. “I’m going to need the biggest favor.” He nodded. “Please keep Gohan save for me. After all, he’s still a kid.”

“I’ll try my best Goku! I won’t fail you.”

“Good. Now get out.” He looked stunned, but he did leave, slowly. Bulma was the only one who came back in. “What do you want?” I was in no mood to speak to anyone.

“Look, Goku.” She placed a hand on the edge of my bed. I don’t like this. “As a long-time friend, I’ll do this one favor. I’ll pay your medical bills. And I’ll make sure all your records are top secret. I just want your permission to keep those records.”

“Why?”

“Who wouldn’t want to study alien DNA. Just think of it as your payment.” I agreed. But when she left, I felt slightly uncomfortable. Bulma does what she wants anyway, so why did she tell me this? Something really bugs me about that. Well, tomorrow Chichi and Gohan are going to come visit me. Maybe I’ll get lucky and get to kiss Chichi’s lips. I wonder if she’s asleep yet. Chichi? _Goku? I’m giving Gohan a bath. So, don’t say anything funny._ I just wanted to say I love you, and that I want to hear, what you did during the year. _You’ll find out tomorrow. Oh, and Gohan has been practicing._ Practicing what? _Hi, daddy!_ Hi, Gohan. Now you two get plenty of sleep. Can’t wait to see you both, tomorrow. With the thought of that I finally fell asleep.

…

Dad sounded so proud of me. I too, want to know what mom did during the year. Mom’s packaging a bag of food. Dad going to be so surprised! And it looks like some of it is dad’s favorites. I’m also glad mom said I could visit Krillin too. Now what book do I want to pack? I finished both math textbooks, history, basic science. Oh! I know which one.

Once we got to the hospital, mom had asked a nurse if she could get a wheelchair. Saying something about going to the roof for fresh air. We were so happy to know that we could do that. Once on the roof, mom found us a spot with lots of space. “So, Goku. Gohan has something to show you.” Mom looks so proud saying that.

“Really? Lets see!” Dad sounds so excited. I started to feel a little nervous now. I hope dad likes it. I been working very hard. I went to the middle of the clearly, and got into stance. “Wait!” I was surprised, but I kept my stance. “Right leg a little more out. I said out, not back. Shoulders down. Ben knees a little more. Too much. Ok. Ready. And. Start.” This actually feels more relaxed and stable. Why didn’t Mr. Piccolo tell me this. Anyway, I started to go into the motions. I started to realize with the adjustments my form seem to go more fluent. Once I stopped, I looked over to dad. He looked so proud of me. “That was very good Gohan. Did you learned that all on your own or Piccolo taught you?” Mom looked mad the moment Mr. Piccolo name was mentioned.

“No, daddy. I taught it to myself. I remembered the book mommy showed me, and how you did it when you were home.” Dad looks unbelievably proud.

“Come here and give daddy a hug.” I tried to be as gentle as possible. “I’m so proud of my little man! You did a great job!” Even mommy was praising me. It almost felt like how it was before. Mommy, daddy, and me so happy, and telling me I did a good job. I’m so glad I showed dad.

…

I was so surprised when the nurse came in with a chair, with wheels. They said something about fresh air, and that got me excited. I was able to sit more and even walk a little, but they still made me stay in this damn bed. Now me, Chichi, and Gohan were on the roof, spending time together. Gohan showed me his kata that he was practicing. There were some flaw in his stance, and I tried to correct as much as possible. Also flaws in his whole movement, but sadly I couldn’t show him how. Either way, I’m so proud of my Gohan. He’s so talented and smart. Maybe I could ask Krillin to do a few corrections, while they on their trip. Disappointed it won’t be me, but I want him to be as ready as possible.

Then Chichi surprised me with her home cooking. I just knew I smelt something yummy coming from her, but she always smells yummy. She was feeding me, as Gohan read his book. He then would tell me what’s he’s reading, and it was about space. “Trying to get ready for your trip as much as possible, I see.” We all laughed.

Then we listened to what Chichi did all year. How she cried all night before she found out about my death. How she threaten Krillin, and trained and tried to find Gohan. Also, how strong she was in keeping hope that we will all be happy, once everything was done. My Chichi is truly perfect, and the real strong one among us. Gohan hugged his mommy, and even cried. “Come her hon.” The best I can, I placed her on my lap and gave her a hug. Now my Chichi was crying. “It’s ok. We’re here now. And when Gohan comes back home, we really will be together forever and ever.” I kissed her forehead. Gohan then got on Chichi’s lap, and hugged us both. He began to cry too.

NO! My family isn’t allowed to cry! I tried to hold back my own tears, and hug them tighter. My baby boy! My wife! My family wasn’t supposed to be hurt! They only should be happy! Without realizing it, tears did find their way down my face. I only realize I was crying when both, Gohan and Chichi, wiped the tears away. My job is to protect and make them happy, yet it feels like I failed them. No more!

…

Daddy’s crying! Oh no! Daddy never cries!

_My job is to protect and make them happy, yet it feels like I failed them._

“No daddy! You didn’t fail! You did everything you could! And that’s all we can ever ask for! You’re the perfect daddy!”

…

Goku! My Goku. This really did a number on you as well. My tough guy finally letting it out. _My job is to protect and make them happy, yet it feels like I failed them._ That’s not true Goku!

“No daddy! You didn’t fail! You did everything you could! And that’s all we can ever ask for! You’re the perfect daddy!”

“Exactly Goku! Now come on tough guy. Show us the smile that says everything is going to be ok!” He tried to.

“I really don’t deserve you two. But I promise I’ll do everything I can and more to keep both of you safe and happy!” He then gave us his starry smile. Me and Gohan gave it back to him. We then enjoyed basking in each other’s company.

“Hey!” Goku had covered Gohan eyes, and was giving me that look. I couldn’t deny him this. I grabbed his face, and gave him the biggest heart-warming kiss, I could muster. We then just sat on the roof for a bit longer, till Gohan asked if he could visit Krillin on his own. I was going to tell him to wait for me, but Goku insisted he take nimbus. Once he left, Goku didn’t let go of me.

“Goku.”

“No. I want more kisses. I wanna kiss your boo boos away.”

“Goku, let go of me.” As I tried to get away, he was able to land a lick on my neck. That felt good. It’s been so long. Then a thought occurred. Since we were on the roof, and Gohan wasn’t around. “How badly you want to kiss my boo boos away?”

“If you couldn’t tell by now, then use your hand.” He was smirking. My hand started rubbing down his muscular chest, and when I reached my goal, I was very surprised how hard he was. I gently grabbed him. “Ah. Please. I miss you.” He started kissing my neck. The roof is very opened, but I also miss him.

“Let’s find a shadier spot first.” He was happy with that.


	39. Chapter 39

Once Chichi got us to a more, out of the way location, I finally decided to get out of this damn chair. I felt a bit strained, but it’s worth it to be with Chichi. “Honey, are you sure about this?”

“Yeah. The moment I felt I was able to move my body, on my own, I wanted to go off training. I only stood in the hospital because of Gohan and you.” I walked over to the wall, before sliding down and sitting. I was a bit out of breath, but fine.

“Goku.” She’s doing that angry puffy face, which only made me harder.

“Get you angry, sexy butt over here.” I tried to reach out for her hand, only for her to be out of reach. Now she’s standing with her arms cross. Mm. “Ok, ok. Now, can I kiss your boo boos.” She was still giving me an angry face, but she did take off her pants, along with panties. But she didn’t move closer. “Come on. I’m behaving. I haven’t escaped the first chance I got. I’m even resting and being still, two things I hate.” She then got down on her knees, and slowly pull down my pants and boxers. Mm. Once I’m out, I try to grab her. I want so badly to have her!

“Promise me you’ll stay resting for as long as possible.”

“I’ll try.” I watch her slowly come forward and… “Ah.” Man, do I miss her mouth. It was so hard not thinking about this around King Kai. After I found out he could read minds, every time I caught myself, I had to think of something else. And thinking about her on snake way, made being dead a nightmare. “Mm. Just like that.” Her raking her teeth is just perfect. It’s been so long that I felt myself coming fast. I want it so bad, yet I wanted her more. Damn it! She’s giggling. So, mean.

“Did my kisses make the owies go away?” Yeah, not get your butt over here so I can kiss your boo boos. She giggled at that. “I don’t think you have the right to be in control this time.” Oh boy. Without warning I was laying down, under her. This is so not fair. I don’t even have the strength to fight for dominance. It’s rare when she tries to fight me for dominance, I always win, but it’s still fun. And strangely I want her dominate me, for now.

“Once I come home, we’re sending Gohan to your dad’s. I need to get you back for this.”

“Shut up, and kiss my boo boos.” She hovers her dipping wet core to my face, and I devour my favorite meal. “Ah. I miss you. Right there.” I loving give her attention with my tongue, till I’m left smother, from her climaxing. I no longer cared about breathing air, breathing her in is so much better. After giving her a moment, I started to tease her button of nerves. Another round of ah’s and yes’s fills my ears. That’s a good wife. Let me love you the only way I can.

After her second orgasm hit, she finally lets me breath fresh air. I was actually disappointed. I was hoping to give her at least two more, if she let me. I licked the inside of the thigh closes to me. “Do you still have boo boos for me to kiss? Remind me, what’s 2 take away from 12 again.” I saw her blushing at that. “Does that mean I have a lot more boo boos to kiss?” She nods her head. I blew at her core. She giggled. “So, let me kiss them.”

…

I still can’t believe we’re actually doing this. Even with me having the ability to be in control, Goku is in control. Why can’t he ever let me? “Remind me, what’s 2 take away from 12 again.” Is he really trying to make me come for every month we were apart? My Goku is so special. Coming two times, already, is taking its toll on me. “Does that mean I have a lot of boo boos to kiss?” I nodded my head, and he blew at my vagina. It actually tickled. “So, let me kiss them.” My Goku had a serious face when he said that. I love it when he gives me that face during sex. It makes me feel like I’m a princess, and he’s serving me. But we can’t do that now.

“Hon let me kiss your boo boos.”

“No. I want to kiss you till you’re all better.”

“But Goku.”

“It’s the least I can do for you!” My Goku looked ready to do just about anything. I couldn’t stop smiling at that.

“Goku. I really don’t think we’ll have time for 10 more.” He looked very disappointed at that. “But.” He looked up at me, while resting his head on my knee. “We’ll give each other one more, then I have to take you back to your room.”

“Make it 2.” I shook my head. “Make it 2 or I’ll bite your thigh.” GOKU! “Chichi!” My husband is serious. I think a certain someone deserves a time out. “You’re being unreasonably mean today. I just want to make you feel good.” He looks very upset. “You’re my wife, nothing is more important than your happiness. And every chance I get to do something to make you happy, I’ll take it. So, please. Let me making you come 2 more times.” My perfect Goku.

“I’m gonna give your owies a big kiss.” He looked at me confused as I moved away from his face. He looks so upset that I moved, but got really excited when he saw where I was hovering at. I moment he was inside me it felt like I was whole again. “Ah. You always feel so big.” I started a slow pace. “But now you just feel bigger.”

…

Chichi was rolling to my room, and I couldn’t stop the smile on my face. “Goku, stop that.” Chichi was blushing heavily. But I just can’t help it. What we did on the roof was outright wonderful. And funny enough, it also gave a boost to my ego. We didn’t go 2 extra rounds, like planned. We also did 8. If it was for my spine saying that we were done, I’m pretty sure we could have done 10. As we turning the corner, I sensed that Bulma was in my room.

“Hey, Chichi hold on.” She stopped, and I whisper to her. “Did you tell Dr. Knight?” She nodded. “Good. Also did you thank her for me? You know, about making a copy of my blood for the hospital to use.” She nodded again. “Thank you. By the way, Bulma in the room.” Now she looked worried. “Don’t worry. I just wanted something to back up on. I believe you taught me that.” She giggled at that, and started heading to my room again. Once inside we notice not only Bulma, but Master Roshi was there. Gohan, are you ok? _Yeah dad. Krillin is making me some juice._ Ok, don’t forget your mother’s rule on bedtime. _Yes, daddy._

After Chichi, and Master Roshi, helped me back to bed, is when Chichi left to get some water. Bulma was the first to speak. “So, it looks like we should be all set to take off within another two days. And dad said, he was able to find your ship, but it was in ruins. He was able to scrap it though, and will be able to put in everything you requested.” Then Master Roshi added. “Korin states it’ll take a little more time for the senzu beans to be ready.” Before they said anything else Chichi had returned.

Everyone seem kind of nervous around Chichi, and I wasn’t liking it. Just before anyone said anything, a nurse came in to remind everyone that visiting hours were over. I was actually happy about that. Both Master Roshi and Bulma seemed to not want to move, almost like waiting for Chichi to leave first. How rude. I wanted to give a proper good night to my wife, and they won’t leave. It took the nurse a second time to remind them, for them to finally leave. Before Chichi left my side, she made sure I took my medicine and I gave her a hug. From this height my face was resting on her boobs, and I couldn’t help but kiss her there. “Mine.”

“Forever and ever yours. Now get some rest mister.”

“Oh, before I forget. Bulma said they should be ready to leave in 2 days. So, can I ask you to make sure to stop by before Gohan leaves. I want to see me little man before he goes to space.” She had a warm smile and nodded. “Also, can I make a request on what food to bring next time?” _Silly, but yes._ “I want another helping of you.”

“Ok Goku, get off.”

“Not before you give me my kissy.” We shared one more long kiss, before she left. Be a good little wife I get back. _Be a good big husband, and stay in bed._

…

Once I got over to Krillin’s I saw Master Roshi and Bulma. They were talking about stuff, and I was over hearing my mom’s name. Why are they talking about my mom? Krillin then tried to get my attention, and asked if I wanted to learn a few new moves. I excitedly agreed. Before he showed me anything, he wanted to see me do basic kata. “Kata what?”

Krillin explained that kata was a martial arts term for form. So, I was doing something I didn’t even know the word. So cool. I excitedly asked Krillin, while we were on this trip, if he could teach me other stuff. Like more martial arts stuff, and their names, and… and… “Calm down kid. First, I need to know what I’m working with. Since nobody as ever trained with Piccolo. So, I can’t teach you anything until I know what you can do.” That made sense. So, the rest of the time, I showed him everything I got. He pointed out flaws, and also said how my fighting style was a bit sloppy.

I felt kind of sad. Why didn’t dad pointed it out? From what I hear, dad is the absolute best. So, why didn’t he? Maybe he wanted to, but just didn’t say it. He did help me with my stance, so that’s a start. Ok, I got to get focus. For the rest of the day Krillin helped me fix my kata, and then it was time to go home. Krillin also mentioned that we were leaving for Namek soon, and I was so excited. I was going to call nimbus to take me home, but Krillin suggested I flew. Something about practicing my speed and ki control every chance I get.

…

“Gohan, you’re late.”

“Sorry mom. Krillin said I should fly home, so I can practice more.” He was fidgeting with his fingers, and looked down. My baby is really growing up.

“Next time, leave earlier, ok.”

“Yes mom!”

“Now go clean up, dinner is almost ready.”

When I had gotten home, I started packing for his trip. That’s when I came across a bag already packed. My baby was already thinking ahead. I wonder what he packed, so I looked inside. What I saw was a copy as that _monster’s_ own clothes. It also explain why some of my books, and materials has been missing. As much as it pains me, I can’t stop my little boy. It’s not how I always pictured it, but at least my baby is alive. I just wish Gohan told me what that monster did to him over the year. I probably won’t like the story. But when he does come back to life, the least I can do is thank him for saving Gohan.

Well, he basically saved my baby twice, from what Goku tells me. He helped Goku rescue Gohan, and he got in the way of a blast, that could have killed my baby. That’s it, I have to at least say thank you. I don’t have to like him, but I am indebted to him. That monster almost killed Goku, then last year he actually did it. But the reasons behind them are two different things. Goku sacrificed himself, and that monster knew he will be wished back. So, in the end, that monster would have tried to kill Goku, eventually, but doesn’t mean Goku will let it happen. This is just one of those moments where it’s best to step back, and actually look at it from all sides.

From what Goku told me, junior only wanted to kill Goku out of revenge, and then complete his father’s mission. But what if junior had his only desires? That it! I quickly got my sewing kit, and gave the outfit a heart shape tag. I also took notes on the outfit. Maybe I could make him another one for when he comes back home. Wouldn’t he be happy.

“Gohan, after dinner lets give you a new haircut.”

“But mom.” He’s definitely Goku’s son.

“Stop whining. A new haircut for a new start, and I also get rid of all the damage your hair went through for the past year.” He crossed his arms and pouted, but gave me an ok. Yup, he’s definitely our son.


	40. Chapter 40

“Dad! Stop laughing at me!” I just couldn’t help it. My son looks ridiculous. Is he going to space or to school? I couldn’t stop. Damn it! My ribs.

“Honey, stop it. I think he looks adorable.”

“But, Chichi. Please don’t tell me, this was the outfit you were going to send him to school in.” Now she was giggling. “I knew it!” Now both of us were chuckling and Gohan face kept turning red. “Ok, ok. I’ll stop. Come here little man, and give daddy one more hug.” He hop on my lap, and gave me a hug.

“You two are embarrassing. But I rather have you no other way.” My little man is really growing up.

“Now remember, listen to Krillin and be very careful. And one more thing.” He looked up at me, while I singled Chichi to come closer. Chichi then joined the hug, and we kissed his cheeks. “Me and mommy love you very much, and are always proud of you.”

“I love you and mommy, too. Now, can you both stop kissing me.” I tickled him one more time. “Come on, please. I’m going to be late.” Awe, he was doing the angry puffy face Chichi does.

“Ok little man. You be a big boy on this trip, and come back safely.” He nodded and went off to wait with his grandpa. Now alone with Chichi, I could finally ask. “Is everything ok at home?” She nodded. “Are you ok?” She shook her head. “Come here.” I held her in my arms and rubbed her back. “It’ll be ok. I’ll be on my way soon, after I heal. I’m going to make sure he comes home to you.” She nods against my shoulder, and then she gives me one more kiss before she leaves.

…

Why did mom had to pack so much? You would think, she packed the whole house in there. I really do love my mom. Once me and everyone else were in space, I come to the impression of certain things. One, don’t ever mess with Ms. Bulma; she’s scary. Also, she so over herself, almost spoiled. Two, Krillin is pretty chill, but a nervous wreck. And the way dad told me about them, I don’t know what to believe. Well, I can believe the warning of being careful around Bulma. The thing with Krillin is, I don’t know, up to debate.

The way dad talks about him, and what I’ve seen so far, it’s almost like they’re brothers. And Krillin been nothing but nice to me, and defined me. Plus, he’s helping me a lot with my training. So, does that mean he’s almost like my uncle or something? That would be super cool. I couldn’t help giggle to myself. I have a meanie uncle Raditz, a meanie uncle and first teacher Piccolo, and now nice uncle Krillin. Wow! It’s amazing how fast my family is growing, since I just met everyone one year ago. So, does that make Ms. Bulma my aunt? Um, that’s up for debate.

…

Not even a week out of that metal bed, and he’s already escaping. My silly husband. What really upsets me is that I worked so hard on his sweater. He could have least taken it with him. But when I woke this morning, I was surprised that I had his sheets over my shoulders. So, I’ll give him points for at least making sure I was ok first. So, mister you have one more hour. _Ok Chichi, and I’m on an island off to the north of the hospital._ Did you take your medicine before leaving? _No._ In that case, you’re down to 30 minutes. _Meanie._ 25\. One more word and I’m going over now. _Actually, can you. I’m kind of… Ow!_

…

Chichi is so going to kill me. I shouldn’t have left the hospital. But be damn, did I need the exercise. Ok, if I didn’t take too much at once, I would have been able to last longer. Damn my spine! She found out, and was giving me extra time. I really don’t deserve her. Great, now she’s shortening it, due to me not taking those stupid pills. Meanie. _25._ _One more word and I’m going over now._ Actually, can you. I’m kind of… Ow!

As I prepared myself for the long speech, she was going to give me, I enjoyed watching the clouds. My beautiful wife is going to skin me alive. And the worst part is, I can’t even do anything about it. Every single time she gets mad, I always get her back that night. Hey, it’s not my fault she’s so damn irresistible when she’s angry. Just thinking about how angry she must be right now is getting me worked up. I hope she comes alone. I would at least like some time with her before going back to that sicken place.

And there goes my hopes and dreams when I saw Master Roshi. Why didn’t you come alone? _No mister. No kissy for misbehaved husbands._ _Plus, you forgot your sweater._ Not my fault I didn’t want to wake you up. You need all the rest you can get. _Looks who’s talking._ Your lovable husband that only cares for your happiness. By the way thank you. _Yeah, yeah. Don’t think I’m doing that again. This was your one freebie._ My wife is just so perfect.

As Master Roshi drove the airship, Chichi was next to me. She was holding my hand, while poking my face. _No more escaping. You have to rest up._ But you know how I am. I can’t sit still for the life of me. She looked up, at Master Roshi’s direction, then back at me. What are you— She kissed me. I tried to follow her, as she left, but I couldn’t. She then had an evil grin on her face. _What if I told you if Master Roshi didn’t insist on coming, we might have done something?_ WHAT! So, why you let him? I wanted so badly to be alone with my wife. This sucks! _Deal with it. You being a naughty husband._ And you’re being a good wife, but I still wish for another kissy.

…

Bulma is just so messy. After Krillin first showed me how to mentally train, we did it everyday on this trip. We also had to clean up after Bulma. Krillin would even talk about how spoil she is. Then a thought occurred to me. “Ms. Bulma, Krillin, how did you guys meet my dad?” Daddy never told me how he met his friends.

“Well, for me I was on the hunt for the dragon balls. Your dad just so happen to have the four-star ball. Then we started traveling together. Simple as that.”

“From what I’ve heard you hit Goku with your car and then shot him. Then after that you found out he had the ball, and convinced him to travel with you.”

“Shut up Krillin.” They’re weird. Dad did mention about Bulma hitting him a lot when he was younger. “Besides your dad was one strong kid. So strong in fact, he made for a decent bodyguard.” Why would Bulma do that?

“How were two when you met?” Dad really doesn’t talk about his past much, so this would be fun. Maybe I could learn more about dad.

“I was 16 at the time, and if I remember correctly, Goku was 12. I actually thought he was older at the time. But then we found out he couldn’t count past 10.”

“Launch helped with that. Thank goodness.” What did dad do before he met Bulma? Now I just have more questions.

“After he met me, we met Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, then Ox King, Chichi. After we collected the dragon balls, your dad went to train with Master Roshi. Wait. Isn’t that when he met you, Krillin?”

“Yeah. At first, I thought your dad as my rival, and a weirdo. Jumping off cliffs like it was nothing, and saying how he found Master Roshi’s rock because it smelled like him. I also thought he was extremely stupid.”

“Oh please, he still is.”

“HEY! MY DAD ISN’T STUPID!” Why they have to say that about my dad? What’s their problem? Mom does say dad doesn’t know much about books, doesn’t mean he’s dumb. His mind just works different, and he’s way smarter than people think. Well that what mom says, and I agree with her.

“Sorry kid. But face it, your dad is slow.” Bulma isn’t nice at all.

“To be honest, he has his moments. Heck, sometimes I question if he just acts dumb.” Krillin is way nicer. “Besides kid, why did you want to know how we met your dad?”

“Dad doesn’t talk much about his past. So, I was just curious.”

Krillin ruffles my hair. “Aw kid. How bout after this is all done, we can tell you stories about your dad’s adventures with us.”

I couldn’t stop the smile that grew on my face. “Really?”

“Wow, you really are his son. You got his smile and everything. Creepy.” Why did Bulma say that? Well, break was over, and Krill and I got back to training.

…

Master Roshi finally left, and Chichi was putting a new bunch of flowers away. I was debating on if I should try to escape or ask her to join me on the roof. Both options were good. One hand, if I escape, I’ll just be on the roof anyway. I don’t plan to go far. On the other hand, having Chichi with me would be nice. Heck she won’t let me train, but having her with me would be nice regardless. “Whatever you’re thinking, forget it. You move one muscle from that bed, and you’re in trouble mister.” Aw man. Not even for a little fresh air? “Your definition of ‘fresh air’ means training, so no. And don’t pout at me.” I couldn’t help lick my lips at how angry she looked. It even made her blush.

I wish I didn’t have to share a room, maybe we could have done something. Now Chichi face, even her neck, turned red. “Shut up.” So, take me to the roof. _That was a one time._ “Stop pouting!” She walked over to me, arms crossed and her angry puffy face. Now I felt my face burning. I can’t even look at her right now, when she does that. It’s so unfair. I want alone time with my pretty wife! Especially with her angry at me. “Goku!” CRAP! Don’t look! It’s a trap. She grabbed my face, and forced me to look at her. CRAP! My wife is looking like a goddess right now. This sucks! I can’t do anything to her! “Suck it up mister, and get some rest.”

I have to think of something quick. “Feed me?” Why the hell that was the only thing I could think of? But heck, it stunned even her. Even to the point of blushing again.

…

“Feed me?” Is my husband serious right now? The way he’s been looking me this whole time, and what he’s been mentally saying, makes me question what he’s actually asking. Does he mean actual food? Because I can easily do that. But if he means the other thing, no way. With his cast arm, he pulls me closer and licks my neck. “Feed me.” He even goes and gives me a light suck. I could feel my whole face burning. Goku! Stop that! We’re in a hospital room, with other people! “The curtains are in the way. Feed me. Please.” He then trailed licks and kisses down my neck. Once he reaches the bitemark, does he licks and nip there.

Damn it Goku! How about an apple? He pokes my right breast. “These apples?” No. Actually apples. “But I want these.” He pokes again. I can’t believe he’s actually doing this. It feels like my whole body is on fire from both being shamefully aroused, and mortified that he’s doing this in a hospital. Dear kami, give me the strength to survive this. “Huff.” Uh? Goku had let me go and is looking anyway. Are you mad? “Yes.” Why? He didn’t even reply. What in the world did I do to make you mad? _Am I really doing anything wrong by giving my wife attention? Besides, you started it._ Uh? Oh! I poked his face. Stop being a baby. “Then stop teasing me, if you don’t want it happening back to you.”

I just sat at the edge of the bed, and brought his head to rest of my chest. He smiled at that; he even kissed my breast. “Can you please take it easy, and rest up. You’re going to worry me sick if you don’t.” I gently scratched the top of his head, and rubbed his back. He purred his content into my chest. “You’re such a big softy.” _And you’re too good to me. Can you hum? I really miss it._ Sure. Before long I had hummed my dear Goku to sleep.

This kind of reminds me of the first time Goku couldn’t figure out how to calm down a crying Gohan. He tried everything I showed him, and it still didn’t work. It got so bad that not even him rocking back and forth and trying to hum work. On top of that I was way to exhausted myself. Goku was just trying to give me a break. That was the day we found out about the tail thing, but Goku didn’t like that he had to do that. On top of that, he didn’t want put Gohan in his room. Goku ended up working out, while holding Gohan the whole time. At some point he woke up, but neither of realized. If it wasn’t for the baby sounds, Goku wouldn’t have stopped to see an awake Gohan. The moment Goku stopped did Gohan start crying again. Then Goku did sit-ups with Gohan, and the crying stopped. And now we found a nicer way to keep Gohan calm. Well, when he’s with Goku. That thought always make me laugh. But it was nice, knowing Gohan enjoyed his father.

…

Me and Krillin are starting to get tired of cleaning after Bulma. Plus, I’m super hungry but I don’t want to say anything. Mom did pack me a ton of snacks, but I been trying to save as much as possible. Then again, mom did pack a ton of meals in capsule form for me. Saying how I need to eat healthy. But when I first took one the capsules Bulma and Krillin gave me a weird look as I ate. Commenting that I really was dad son, and they still couldn’t get over how much he ate. I always knew me and dad ate a lot, and mom ate so little. But mom never said anything. Actually, she would be super happy whenever we asked for another helping. Or super mad, when we didn’t finish.

The few times mom did eat a little more than usual dad always couldn’t stop smiling at mom. But I don’t get Krillin’s and Bulma’s reactions. Maybe this whole thing of eating a lot is an alien thing. What did uncle Raditz and that Vegeta guy say we were again? Saiyan? Is that how you even say it? After the whole reaction, I tried to eat slower, and even at least half and save the rest for later.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, Krillin.”

“So, why aren’t you eating?” I didn’t even realize I wasn’t eating. I must look sad or something. He ruffled my hair. “Come on kid. You got to keep up your strength for Namek. Speaking of Namek, how long we got Bulma?”

“Just another 2, maybe even 3, days or so.” Wow, the months were going by fast. I better finish and train again, with Krillin.


	41. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic .net has the full fanfic, and I sadly will not be transferring it over. I apologize. A new branch of this fanfic will be starting soon. But to understand it, I have to get you the last 2 chapters of Marriage. FanFic name is nella09.

It's been a week since Pan's birthday and mom was taking me food shopping. I kept asking her why, but the only answer I got was because I had to. At first it didn't really make any sense to me, until I realize the type of food she was buying. It was a whole lot of energy snacks. After mom paid everything and we were on our way home, did I asked her did this mean I was going to be training with dad soon. "Yes. I wanted to make sure you boys would be all set, for when you go into that room. I also even made you boys something special." That quickly got my attention and I asked her what it was. She smiled as she said I had to wait till the day I go off training.

That was Tuesday. It was now Friday, and I was packing to leave class. Just then Trunks popped into my classroom. "Want to go to m place to play a few video games? Even Maron is coming." I told him that I couldn't. How I had something more important to take care of. "What's more important than video games? But, will you at least be able to hang out either Saturday or Sunday?"

"Nope. I'm going to be busy this whole weekend. Maybe even more weekends. I did tell my dad I was serious about training." He looked shock for a moment, and then had a big smile.

"Good luck. You're going to need it, if you're going to train to be able to beat me." At that I just smiled. "Well, if you're going to train I will too." I asked him why. "There's no way I'm letting you get stronger than me." We both laughed as we walked the hallways. Once outside, we stopped our moms and said laters. As me and mom walked a few blocks, it was very quiet between us. Before I could say a word dad suddenly appeared. Somewhere along the way I stopped getting surprised by that. Even mom didn't seemed affected.

"Were you able to sell everything?" He gave mom a big smile and told her yes. "That's good. Let's go home. I have a few more things to set up for you boys." And just like that we were home. Once home, mom and dad started talking about if we had everything we needed. Dad reassured her that we did. That's when mom grabbed two bags that was on top of the table. "I hope you boys like these. It was hard picking on the design and color." Dad looked happy but didn't look inside his bag. Instead he stood next to mom and was looking at me. I guess I had to look first.

The first thing I pulled out was a pair of blue pants. Then a blue stash and a white qipao with dark blue edges. I also pulled out a black, kind of heavy, shirt. At first, I was confused but dad seemed more excited than I was. It wasn't until it finally sunk in that mom gave me a training gi of my own colors, that I became overjoyed. I set everything down and gave mom a big hug. "You're the best, mom."

"Thank you sweety. I also packed a few extras for when your training rips them." I just smiled up at mom and thanked her again. Then it was dad turned to take out what mom gave him. We both were surprised that it wasn't dad's usually colors, but dad sure did have a huge smile. It was a light blue gi top and brownish pants. Dad was holding the collar to the top, and his smile grew even more. "I'm glad you like it dear." Dad then kissed mom's forehead. It was very sweet to witness.

The moment we landed on Dende's lookout we were greeted by Mr. Popo. It was a short hello before we headed to the room. I looked up to dad. "Are we really going to stay in there for two full days?" He said yeah and that I better mean it when I told him I was serious. "Of course, I am. Mom and Gohan taught to honor my word and follow through, no matter what." He then had this big smile, before ruffling my hair and saying how right they were.

…

The moment the door closed I got excited. Going to be spending a full 2 years with my youngest. We will be training, but also even more time for bonding. After he picked out which bed he wanted, he started asking what we were going to do first. I couldn't help smile. Especially since this time around I brought a notebook of things I wanted to teach him. Not that I ever needed it at the beginning, but this is different. My goal isn't just training Goten, but also want to try something new with him.

At first it was just like training Gohan all over again. Only difference was Goten caught on quickly and is much stronger than Gohan when he was younger. Goten was also able to keep up with me better. After a month, I had him training only in super sayian. The second month, he had to go back to his base state. The goal was to get him to be familiar with that type of strength and to try to reach it in his natural state. I was very surprise and proud that he mastered that within two weeks.

As the days went on, I tried teaching him a few of my ki techniques. He easily mastered them, and then surprised me when he was able to do them much quicker than me. And we spar I noticed he still needed work on his reaction time. He does have a speedy recovery when on the defense, but his offense could use some work. I also noticed a few flews when he's trapped in certain holds.

It a few months but he finally got to the he actually caught me off guard a few times. I even almost slipped and hit him full force. I was really proud of him. I soon was teaching him to do instant transmission, and honing his ki more. It was during the seventh month I noticed he gone through a few changes.

His hair ad gotten much longer and he was also getting taller. He was a head taller than my waist. His hair wasn't as long as Gohan once was, but it sure was close. Just slightly past his neck. He also is eating more. I couldn't help smile as I watched him go through these changes. I missed it when Gohan was around this age. I'm glad I'm experiencing this with Goten. "You think it's about time for a haircut?" He stopped eating for a moment and looked at me.

After he swallowed, he finally spoke. "Na. I want to keep my hair long."

"But at least your bangs. Are you even able to see past them?" We both laughed and he agreed to cutting his bangs. "So how you want them cut? Like mine or like Gohan's? Or something else?"

"Something else." We both laughed as I gave his bangs a quick trim. I then gave him a mirror and asked what he thought. "It's perfect! I don't look like anyone else, but me." He looked up to and gave me a big smile. I couldn't help smile back. "So, what's next?"

"Well." I looked up as I thought about it. His ki control is pretty close to perfect. Even way better than me. He's able to instant transmission faster and less effort than me. I guess what's left is to make him stronger than me. I looked back down and gave him a big smile. "Now we have to get you to where you're stronger than me."

"What?" He looked in complete shock. "Is that even possible?"

I ruffled his hair. "I got Gohan to surpass me and he was younger than you. So, I'm positive you can also surpass your old man."

"What would happen when I do become stronger than you?" That was a good question.

"Nothing, I guess. I can't ask you to defend the earth." He looked ready to say something. "Hold it. Let me finish." He closed his mouth. "I can't let you defend the earth because I want you to choose your own path." I sat down next to him. "I know what it takes to do what I do and I never wanted that on either of you boys' hands. It's my job to keep all you safe and happy. It's your job to find your own advantage and what you want to be. I always want you boys to be better than me. I also don't want you two repeating my mistakes." That's when I felt his hand ruffling my hair.

When I looked at him, he had a big smile. "Mom was right. You take on too much." He then hugged me. "I'm glad you're my dad, and I got the chance to have you in my life."

…

After what happened the other day, dad's training became very intense. I thought he was intense before but this is just crazy. And the stories Trunks tells me about his training with uncle Vegeta seems like a cake walk compared to this. I'm more surprised than anything that I'm able to keep up. Gohan and mom weren't kidding when they said that dad is something else.

Out of all the small amount of training I've done with him before, was clearly him taking it easy on me. But dad being a perfectionist was an understatement. It slowly became clear that rest and sleep became one in the same. I felt worked to the bone. But another surprise was that I was actually enjoying the challenge of pushing myself.

We made it a month past a year, and dad wanted to spar. As we spar, I slowly caught on to what Gohan said. How dad tends to go easy when sparring. But as we sparred, I finally got him to agree to fight me in super sayian god blue. And to both of our surprise I was not only able to keep up, but also counter his every moves. Those matches didn't end until dad was forced to knock me out. It was now 4 months into this second year, and on this sparring match something unexpected happened. The matched ended where I was the one who knocked dad out.

When he came to, I started to apologize. "Why are you apologizing? That was amazing." He had a huge grin as he ruffled my hair. "I'm so proud. Let's keep that up." He then stood up. "If there's any techniques you want to try, now is the time to try and learn them." I smiled at him and said will do.

The rest of the time I was trying to control my ki blast to make them like bombs. Almost like the ghost technique that me and Trunks use when we fused. It was almost perfect, but dad thinks I need to work on controlling the amount of ki I put into it. Something about it not being stable long enough. I'm glad dad here to help me out.

It was just one more month to go, and it was feeling incredible. "I can't wait to actually sleep on my bed." Dad started to laugh.

"Thanks to your mom, I know that feeling too well."

"Dad?" He looked down at me. "Even when we're back outside, could we still train together, whenever we can."

He smiled at me. "Of course. Just say the word and I'll be there."

"What if you go train with Whis again?"

"Even if I'm not physically training with you, I'll still be cheering you on."

"Thanks dad."

"Ok, breaks over. Time to get our butts back in gear."

"Yes sir!" With that we went back to training.

…

I was sitting with mom, drinking tea when suddenly dad and Goten appeared. Well, someone I could only guess to be Goten. He had Goten's ki signature, kind of has his face, and close to his cheery voice when he greeted mom. Then I remembered what mom told me, and I figure it really is Goten. Two years in that room really did a lot to him. I barely recognize him. I also find it weird I can't fully sense how strong he's gotten. I could see it but can't sense almost nothing from him. What did they do in there?

Mom told them to go freshen up while she cooked dinner. When they get back, I just had to ask. Maybe I should do some serious training in that room. But should I go alone or with someone. Training with Piccolo has help me improve a lot, but maybe there's more I could do. Maybe I should do a training session with them and see how far behind I really am.

When they got back Goten complained that his clothes weren't fitting. We all laughed. "I'll call the school tomorrow, so we can go clothes shopping."

"Thanks mom."

"How's it going Gohan? And where's Pan?"

"Not bad dad. And today Pan went to Hercule's dojo. Something about showing her off to his students, and asking for Videl opinion of stuff. They should be here soon." Just then the doorbell rang. "What you know?" Before I even got up, Goten was already getting the door. Soon came through a happy flying little girl, saying papa. "Hey there Pan." I hugged her, before bring her over to the table.

The moment Pan saw dad, she tried to get out of my arms and go to him. "Grampa! Grampa!" Seeing dad greet Pan was just the best.

"Hey there Pan. I see you're wearing your gi today." Pan snuggled into dad's arms, and my smile just grew.

"She's hates taking it off." Dad snickered a bit. "Yeah, mom even made a few more. And it's always funny to see her say no to when Hercule ask her to wear his school's colors."

"I still don't get why." We all just laughed. That's when I saw that Videl was slightly frowning. I asked her what was wrong. "Some of my recent students ask her for a quick spar and were disappointed that they won."

"Dad!" We all looked at Hercule.

"What honey? I did tell them that you're a mother now and are settled. So, you have no time for such things. Being a woman and all." Without any warning we all witness him getting hit over the head with one of mom's frying pans. It was so hard not to laugh. I even caught dad and Goten trying to hold back. "What did I say wrong?"

When he saw mom was about to hit him again, he started to apologize. Even stating he was kidding about being a woman. But throughout dinner I did sense that Videl was deeply troubled. I'll speak with her when we got home. Before we left, it was a little argument with trying to get Pan to go home. Eventually we got her to let go of dad, and promised we'll come back during the weekend.

…

After setting Pan to bed, I slowly made my way to over room. I was slightly dreading what Gohan might ask. Not like it'll be anything bad. It's just that I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. The moment I entered our room, I was engulfed into his arms. "Are you going to tell me?" I was just silent as I snuggled into his embrace. We were silent for quite some time before he picked me up and carried me to our bed. He had me sitting on his lap as he continued to hold me. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's not that big of a deal, but it still upset me." He kissed my forehead and told me to let him hear it. "At first, I was refusing to take part in any sparring. Since it felt like forever since I did so. Then some of the guys started saying what happened to the infamous Mr. Satan's daughter. Like, where did she go because I clearly wasn't her. Even stuff like ever since I got a boyfriend, I stopped being myself." I looked up a Gohan. "Did I really change that much?"

He kissed my forehead. "You became calmer. But also, your focus changed. You put most of your efforts into becoming a writer." He the then had a big smile. "You even landed that job as an editor." I smiled back at him. Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "But you're still my volatile temptress behind closed doors." I couldn't help giggle at that. "Not to mention you handle Pan's little moment of not controlling her strength pretty well."

"Thank you, honey." We shared a quick kissed.

"So, did you kick their butts when your dad left the room with Pan?" I started to giggle a bit.

"They didn't know what hit them. One even asked for forgiveness." We both laughed at.

…

After taking Goten clothes showing we stopped over at Bulma's. When we got there, they seemed to be very surprised by Goten new change. But I was also thrown off a bit when I notice that Bulma was starting to show. After Goku told me how he turned down training, he found out through Vegeta that Bulma was pregnant. But he also told me to not say that I heard it from him. It was a nice thought of knowing that Bulma was going to have another child.

After the whole thing with Goku's breakdown over Pan, I went to a doctor to talk about the possibilities of more children. That didn't end so well. I could still hear that damn doctor laughing in my hear. " _Whoever told you that you couldn't get pregnant because of compatibility lied. I have read your medical records and they wrote down how you have a pre-existing issue that causes infertility. You have Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. You have a higher than normal levels of androgen._ " That doctor then went on explaining to me what that meant. Like when I was taking pregnancy exams there was a spike in androgen. He even went into saying how this was in me records since childhood.

Not to mention his explanation about my second pregnancy. That if I wanted to get pregnant again, I would have to take medication to lower my androgen. That or workout less and just relax. He stated how this problem also appears in female bodybuilders and any female who does extreme physical activity. It then got me thinking if I should disgust with Goku about trying for a third child. But then he had to go and say how he's kind of happy we didn't have to worry about kids, because he gets to be selfish with me. Oh well. Maybe I'll bring it up, but not now.

As Bulma and I spoke, we watched the boys play their little sparring game. "So, did I tell you about those doctors that got arrested?" I looked to Bulma and told her how she didn't. "Well, these doctors where arrested for lying to patients, to milk them for every dime they got."

I gasped. "No way."

She had a big smile as she nodded. "Yes way. I had my team do an investigation after what you told me. And guess what?"

"What?" Now this was getting good.

Her grin grew as she pulled out a folder. "Top of the list is no other than Dr. Heather Knight. And fun part is, that's not even her real name." I was just in complete shock. "Her real name is Racheal Nicholson. Not saying she wasn't a doctor, just not an honest doctor."

"So, what now?"

"Nothing. But do you want your 45,133,725 yen now or later?" My mouth just dropped when she told me the amount. I was left speechless. "I'll take that as now. Heck I'll make it an even 50 billion. So, when are you going to tell Goku?"

"Tell me what?" Goku now took that time to randomly show up. "By the way, where you want me to put this?" That's when I noticed that he was currently delivering Bulma's order of our vegetables. She told him the usually spot and he was off.

Then Bulma turned back to me. "Are you going to tell him?'

"I will. But I would like to think about it a little more before I let him know."

"Makes sense."


	42. Chapter 127

After I set the vegetables inside, I joined the girls outside. They were talking about things, as I watched the boys sparring. This feels nice. Somehow this just felt good. I trained my second son, I didn't go off world to train for my own personal goals, and I even spending more time with my family. Well, maybe I should finally call it quits. Like, no more intense training to make myself stronger. Also like, I just relax with Chichi and watch my family go through their own adventures.

Just then that's when Whis and Vegeta appeared. Vegeta automatically raised an eyebrow when he spotted Goten. Then he looked over to me with a questioning look. I just smile and nodded. Vegeta spoke with the boys as Whis approached me. "So, are you ready to continue training?"

I looked over to the boys and then Chichi, before looking at Whis. "No." He looked slightly disappointed. "I'm actually thinking of just no longer training at all." That's when there was a wave of gasps.

"Kakarot, what are you talking about?" I looked to Vegeta and told him that I was just done. He folded his arms and had a grin. "About time. I was getting tired of waiting for you to admit it." Whis and Bulma asked him what he meant. "I didn't want to be the first one to say it." He then looked to the boys. "But there's no way these two could do anything."

At that I kind of chuckled. "I actually trained Goten and he's even stronger than me." Another wave of awes. It soon turned to me telling Vegeta and Whis about how that came to be. Vegeta then commented that it looks like he's going to train Trunks to catch up. Whis asked why, but before he could answer Gohan showed up, with Pan and Videl.

Pan quickly flew into my arms. "Guess what bro?" Gohan asked Goten what. "Dad isn't going to train anymore." Gohan looked surprised for just a moment, before smiling.

"So, who would I train now to keep Beerus entertained?" All 3 of the boys said I.

"What about Pan, Gohan? And Goten you have school." Leave it to Chichi to point that out.

"What about home-school, mom? And Pan still has Videl, plus you and dad. So, come on mom." Chichi then asked Gohan about his job.

"I could just set up online classes and workshops." He looked to Videl. "You think you could handle running the backend of my classes?" She stated how he wasn't the only brains in their relationship. We all laughed at that. Gohan then looked back to Chichi. "So, I physically don't have to be on earth."

"so, it's settled then." We all looked at Whis. "I'll be back in 2 weeks to pick you boys up." We all agreed and he was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Marriage ends and a new journey begins. Join me next time in "Torch". Coming soon.  
> Also, my Wattpad project is up. "Soulmates" by Shadkit090


End file.
